


Ártatlan rajongás

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halálfalók, Háborús Időszak, Idősebb Férfi/Fiatalabb Nő, Megszállottság, Titkos kapcsolat
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Egy aranyvérű halálfaló. Egy briliáns, fiatal, mugli születésű boszorkány. Egy ártatlan vonzalom, ami megszállottsággá növi ki magát. Ez a megszállottság lesz az, ami felborítja a háború kimenetelét, és örökre megváltoztatja a varázsvilágot.





	1. Első fejezet – Az első találkozás, 1992

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Innocent Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811865) by [Elle_Morgan_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Morgan_Black/pseuds/Elle_Morgan_Black). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Az első találkozás, 1992**

Hermione Granger 12 éves volt – majdnem 13 – azon a napon, amikor először találkozott Lucius Malfoy-jal, a Czikornyai és Patzában.

Már egy éve ismerte és a legkevésbé sem kedvelte a fiát, és szerény véleménye szerint, a fiú egyáltalán nem volt különleges. Persze, Draco Malfoy elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy majdnem csak olyan jó jegyei legyenek, mint Hermionénak, de a fiú zsarnok és hencegő volt; olyasvalaki, akiről a lány sejtette, hogy koránt sem lett volna ilyen nagyszájú, ha a buta és behemót testőrei, Crak és Monstro nem lettek volna a közelében.

Azért, amikor észrevette Malfoyt a könyvesboltban, ahogy áthajolt a korláton, és lenézett a pornépre odalent, Hermione grimaszolt és behúzta a nyakát, reménykedve abban, hogy talán észrevétlen tud maradni. A szülei ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy elkísérjék beszerezni a tanszereit, és a legutolsó dolog, amire vágyott az az volt, hogy az aktuális zsarnok megalázza őt előttük.

Végül a szerencse nem állt a lány pártjára; mivel közben Draco Malfoy átverekedte magát a tömegen, hogy találkozzon az íróval, Gilderoy Lockhart-tal, és kiszúrta Harryt, csak hogy beszólhasson neki. Ettől felforrt a vére. Harry nem érdemelte meg Malfoy gyűlöletét, semmi rosszat nem csinált.

Ami úgy tűnt, hogy veszekedésbe torkollhat Harry és Malfoy között, egy férfi félbeszakította, egy férfi aki nem lehetett más, csak Draco apja. Magas volt és hosszú, világos szőke haja volt, ami a válláig ért. A férfi erős kézzel átkarolta Draco vállát. Tekintete komótosan végigsiklott a kis csapatukon, és Hermione küzdött a megborzongással, ahogy a férfi hideg, szürke szemei végigmérték.

Tudta, hogy nem volt egy szép lány. Nem volt magas és szőke, mint Lavender. Ahogy olyan domborulatai sem voltak, mint Parvatinak. Tudta, hogy milyen, a legkevésbé sem kedves dolgokat suttogtak róla az iskolatársai. A varázslók és a boszorkányok semmivel sem voltak kreatívabbak inzultálás terén, mint az osztálytársai a mugli általános iskolában. A haja bozontos volt, egy masszív, barna, göndör kóc, amivel alig bírt, és az első fogai, nos, azok illetlenül nagyok voltak, annak ellenére, hogy a szülei fogorvosként praktizáltak. De akkor is, komoly odafigyeléssel öltözködött fel erre a látogatásra a varázsvilágba, és tudta, hogy nem volt semmi olyan a külsején, amit bárki kifogásolhatna. Úgy öltözött fel, mint egy rendes, fiatal boszorkány.

Felpillantott, és a tekintete találkozott az idősebbik Malfoy-éval, és Hermione, a legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, észrevette, hogy a férfi jóképű. Ez váratlan volt, ha az igazat megvalljuk, hiszen a lány szinte viszolygott a fiától, de Mr. Malfoy olyan, nos... Hermione tudatosította egy gyors levegővétellel, hogy a férfire még Gilderoy Lockhartnál is kellemesebb volt ránézni. Felfedezett pár nyomot Dracóból az apján, de míg Draco szinte már túl vékony volt, mint Ron és Harry, Mr. Malfoynak széles vállai voltak az elegáns és nyilvánvalóan drága talárja alatt. Míg Draconak markáns vonásai voltak, az idő meglágyította picit az apja külsejét egy olyan összképpé amitől, Hermione meggyőződése szerint, elaléltak a felnőtt boszorkányok.

Mégis hogy gondolhatta, hogy Lockhart, hamarosan Lockhart professzor, jóképű? Az a férfi csak egy trónkövetelő, egy szánalmas árnyék volt összehasonlítva a varázslóval, aki vele szemben állt. Habár nem csak a külseje fogta meg. Volt valami benne, ott volt valami, amit nem igazán tudott körülírni, akármilyen erősen próbálta. A férfinak volt megjelenése. Besuhant a könyvesboltba, és uralta az egész helyet. Ez erősen emlékeztette arra, ahogy Piton professzor szokta uralni a tantermet, de valahogy sokkal kifinomultabb volt, sokkal elegánsabb.

Fejedelmi. Igen, ez volt rá a helyes jelző. Lucius Malfoy fejedelmi volt, és Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy furcsa mód elkápráztatta a férfi.

Bódulatából a férfi beszélgetése rázta ki, amit Harryvel folytatott; drága, kedves és bátor Harry, aki nem volt hajlandó megilletődni Draco apjától. Nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet, ahogy Draconak sem akart lehetőséget adni arra, hogy valami gyűlölködőt szóljon neki oda, de képtelen volt csendben maradni, amikor Harry elég bátor volt ahhoz, hogy kimondja hangosan egy nyilvános helyen, hogy Voldemort megölte a szüleit.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy honnan vette a bátorságot, hogy kiálljon a férfi ellen, de mielőtt megállíthatta volna magát, felpillantott a jóképű, de félelmetes varázslóra, és határozottan megállapította: „Aki fél a névtől, az jobban fél magától a dologtól.”

A férfi ekkor a lányra összpontosította a figyelmét, és Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő a gúnyos hangtól.

– És te biztosan... Miss Granger vagy. Igen, Draco mindent elmesélt rólad.

Hermione nagyot nyelt.

– És a szüleidről – folytatta a férfi.

A hangja halk, a beszédje pedig kimért volt. A félelem végigsiklott a lány gerincén, ahogy követte a férfi szűrős tekintetét oda, ahol a szülei álltak a kasszáknál és Percy Weasleyvel kokettáltak.

– Muglik, nem igaz? – mondta a férfi.

A mosolyra utaló apró jel a férfi arcán, mindössze csak megjátszás volt, Hermione tudta ezt, ösztönösen tudta, és egyszerre rémítette halálra és tette izgatottá. Összeszedte az összes griffendéles bátorságát, kihívóan felszegte az állát a férfire, és a tekintetük találkozott. Egy világos szemöldök épp csak felemelkedett, és ha Hermione nem figyelte volna ennyire, akkor nem vette volna ezt észre.

Ezután Lucius a Weasleyk-hez fordult, és a beszélgetés innentől hevesebbé vált, de Hermione alig hallott belőle valamit. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy visszafeleselt Lucius Malfoynak. Kiállt az igazáért a legfélelmetesebb, legfejedelmibb varázslóval szemben, akivel valaha találkozott.

Aznap éjjel, ahogy az ágyában feküdt, visszajátszotta az aznapi eseményeket a fejében, és rájött, hogy amivel Mr. Malfoy indított – „És te biztosan Miss Granger vagy, Draco mindent elmesélt rólad.” – annyit jelentett, hogy ismerte őt azelőtt, hogy ő bármit tudott volna róla. Kételkedett abban, hogy Draconak akár egy jó szava lett volna róla, de egy kicsit bízott abban, hogy Mr. Malfoy tudta, hogy lekörözte a fiát a Roxfortban, az első évükben.

Erősen dolgozott azért, hogy kitűnő osztályzatokat szerezzen elsőben, és büszke volt arra, amit elért, de a jegyei most új jelentőséget kaptak. A jegyei bizonyítékok voltak, hogy annak ellenére, hogy akármilyen aranyvérű, felsőbbrendű baromságot szajkózott a többi diák, helye volt Roxfortban, a varázsvilághoz tartozott.

És ezt Lucius Malfoy tudta.

Aznap éjjel, az ágyában, az igencsak mugli otthonában, az alvó, mugli szüleivel a lenti folyosón, Hermione megesküdött önmagának, hogy be fogja bizonyítani Lucius Malfoynak, hogy igenis ér valamit. A legjobb diák lesz, akit Roxfort látott az elmúlt évek során. Le fogja körözni Draco Malfoyt minden létező tantárgyból. Erős lesz, nagyhatalmú és briliáns boszorkány, és egy nap Lucius Malfoy csodálni fogja őt.

Évekkel később, vissza fog gondolni erre a napra, és majd nevetni akar azon, hogy milyen naiv volt, és sírni attól, hogy milyen könnyedén elveszítette a kontrollt az egész felett.

 


	2. Második fejezet - Második év, 1992-1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Második év, 1992-1993**

Még mindig titokban a szőke varázslón rágódott, amikor visszatért a Roxfortba a második tanévre. Mint minden helyzetben, amikor Hermione Granger tudni akart valamit, a könyvtárba ment, és ez ezzel sem volt másképp.

Míg Harry kviddicsedzésen volt, és Ron sakkozott a barátaival a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, addig Hermione tábort vert a könyvtárban, háttérbe szorítva a házi feladatait, hogy a Malfoy család után kutathasson. Az „Aranyvérű Kislexikonban” megtalálta a történelmét a mágikus Britannia „legtisztább” családjainak. Mohón odalapozott a részhez, ahol a Malfoy családról írtak, és megtudta, hogy a család ősi birtoka Wiltshire-ben helyezkedett el, habár Armand Malfoy – vagy Malfoi– Franciaországból érkezett Angliába. A wiltshire-i birtok ajándék volt a mugli királytól, magától első Vilmostól. Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét erre. Tudta, a mágia történet könyveiből, hogy a varázslók és a boszorkányok egyszer nyíltan éltek a muglik között, de látva ezt valakinek a család történetében igencsak lenyűgöző volt.

Ahogy tovább olvasott, kelletlenül be kellett látnia, hogy kezdte megérteni, miért viselkedett Draco Malfoy úgy, ahogy. Az ősei királyokkal és királynőkkel érintkeztek. Mind a mugli, mind a mágikus világ legfelsőbb rétege között jártak, a titoktartásai nyilatkozat mellett.

A könyvben feljegyzések voltak a Malfoy család legjelentősebb tagjairól, és Hermione sóvárogva sóhajtott. Nem érdekelte a díszes gazdagság, de a történelem, az hogy valaki olyasvalakiktől származott, akik megannyi fontos pozíciót töltöttek be mind a mugli, mind a varázsvilágban... nem csoda, hogy Lucius Malfoy úgy sétált, mintha az övé lenne a világ. Tulajdonképpen az övé is volt.

Hermione gyengéden végigsimított az ujjbegyével a könyvben lévő fényképeken, híres Malfoyokról. A könyvet 1930-ban írták, így Lucius nem volt benne, de a lány a férfire jellemző jegyeket kezdte keresni a felmenői képein, a hűvös, szürke szemeket, az éles állcsontot és a sápadt bőrszínt, ami kiemelkedett Hermione gondolatai közül.

„Konfliktus a mágikus Britanniában – a 20. század” a könyv részletezte a felemelkedését és a bukását mind Gellert Grindelwaldnak , mind Voldemort Nagyúrnak, és az írásból újabb információkat tudott meg Luciusról.

Miközben Voldemort hatalomra tört, Lucius különböző pozíciókat töltött be a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, és a háború utolsó évében, a pletyka szerint ő is Voldemort legbizalmasabb követői közé, a belső körhöz tartozott. Hermione szeme kikerekedett az elborzadástól, ahogy a letartoztatásáról olvasott, ami 1981 végén történt, majd a tárgyalásáról a Wizengamot előtt. Senki sem vitatta azt, hogy a férfi meg volt jelölve – Voldemort Nagyúr koponyája és kígyója ott volt az alkarja belső felén; de mégis ártatlannak vallotta magát, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy az _imperius_ átok alatt állt, és nem a saját, szabad akaratából cselekedett.

Hermione ellentmondásba ütközött, ahogy olvasott. A férfi halálfaló volt, a követője egy sötét varázslónak, aki meggyilkolta a legjobb barátja szüleit. A gondolat, hogy a férfi lenyűgözte őt, hogy _vonzódott hozzá_ , valahogy azt érte el, hogy mocskosnak érezze magát. Helytelen volt.

De mégis, nem tudta magát türtőztetni.

Összeszedett minden apró információt, amit fel tudott kutatni a roxforti könyvtárban, a férfi tárgyalásáról és más halálfalók tárgyalásairól a háború után. Rengeteget Azkabanba zártak, de Lucius azon kevesek közé tartozott, akit felmentettek. Hermione úgy érezte, hogy ez az ítélet, ha nem is ártatlanná, de legalább kevésbé bűnössé tette a férfit, akit titokban csodált. Persze a Wizengamot álmodni sem mert volna arról, hogy szabadon engedjen egy bűnös embert. Lucius bizonyára hihető bizonyítékokkal szolgált az ártatlanságáról.

Megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy milyen lehet hónapokat tölteni az _imperius_ átok alatt, a varázsvilág egyik megbocsájthatatlan átka alatt. Milyen szörnyű lehet, ha valaki más irányítja a tested és az elméd. Tizenhárom évesen, lehet, hogy remek elme volt, de ettől még meglehetősen naivan tekintett a világra; Hermione sajnálta Lucius Malfoyt. Milyen lehet egy ilyen átok alatt állni? Képes volt élvezni az életét, az együtt töltött időt a kisfiával? Vajon emlékszik mindenre, amit feltehetően tett azalatt az idő alatt? Milyen rémült lehetett, miután felszabadult az átok irányítása alól, és meglátta azt a szörnyű jelet a karján.

Miközben Hannah Abbott és Susan Bones Gilderoy Lockhart nevét firkálta újra és újra a pergamenjére, Hermione gúnyosan felhorkantott az osztálytársnői ostoba lelkesedésén, de suttyomban mégis kivagdosott dolgokat a Reggeli Prófétából. Egyedül a hálókörletben, a baldachinok mögött, eltett minden információt Lucius Malfoyról, apró újság kivágásokat, amik szűkös betekintést nyújtottak a férfi életébe.

Lucius tagja volt a roxforti bizottságnak, és a Szent Mungó kórház bizottságának is. Az egyik tanácsadója volt a mágiaügyi miniszternek. Még részben a Puddlemere United kviddics csapatot is megvásárolta magának. Hermione feladatszerűen kivágott mindenegyes mozgó képet a férfiról, és gondosan beragasztotta azokat az egyik füzetébe, amit az iskolai ládájában tartott elzárva.

A fotók és az a kevés információ morzsa Lucius életéből voltak azok a dolgok, amik bizonyították Hermionénak, hogy a gyerekes rajongása a férfi iránt elfogadható volt, hiszen a férfi fontos, kiemelkedő tagja a közösségnek.

Persze, ha a Wizengamot azt gondolta volna, hogy a férfi bűnös, olyan rémes dolgok miatt, amiket Voldemort idején követett el, akkor börtönbe küldték volna, vagy legalább száműzték volna a közösségből. De mégis, Hermionénak bizonyítékai voltak, az újság kivágások formájában, hogy Lucius, nos... egy köztiszteletnek örvendő, vezető személy volt, sőt még talán filozófus is.

Az, hogy Draco tagja lett a mardekár kviddics csapatának lehet, mélységesen irritálta Harryt, mivel ez félelmetesen megnövelte a rivalizálást kettejük között, de ez mégis egy isteni áldásnak bizonyult Hermione számára, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor a mardekár játszott, Lucius Malfoy a nézők között volt. Ez azt bizonyította Hermionénak, hogy a férfi egy törődő és odaadó apa. Volt néhány szülő, aki eljött az iskolai kviddics meccsekre, főleg a szezon végén, a döntőre, de Lucius mindenalkalommal ott volt, amikor a Mardekár a Griffendél ellen játszott. Hermione nem igazán akart végigülni olyan meccseket, ahol más házak játszottak, de ha a mardekár játszott, és Harry és Ron menni akartak, Hermione szó nélkül velük tartott, hogy nézhesse a távolból Mr. Malfoyt.

Lucius, ahogy elkezdett rá gondolni, a meglehetősen formális Mr. Malfoy vagy Lord Malfoy helyett, hiszen gyakorlatilag ez volt a férfi rangja, általában Piton professzorral, vagy azokkal a minisztériumi emberekkel ült, akik meglátogatták az iskolát. Mindig kényesen, hivatalos, sötét színű talárt viselt, hosszú, szőke haját pedig általában hátrafogta, hogy ne fújhassa az arcába a szél.

Nem kiabált vagy szurkolt túláradva, de Hermione gondolatban feljegyezte, hogy a férfi tapsa és arckifejezése büszkeséget sugallt, amikor Draco ügyesen játszott. Habár visszafogta az érzelmeit és a mozdulatait, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy őszintén élvezte nézni, ahogy a fia játszik. Ettől csak Hermione még jobban kedvelte a férfit.

Nem sokkal karácsony előtt történt az, hogy végre meglátta Mrs. Malfoyt az újságban. Tudta, hogy Lucius nős, Draco állandóan, mindenhéten arról harsogott, hogy az anyja milyen finomságokat küldött neki bagolypostán a Roxfortba; de Hermione kényelmesen úgy döntött, hogy nem törődik ezzel a ténnyel, ahogy a rajongása egyre inkább átváltott megszállottságba.

Az összes vágyálma miatt, hogy egy nap majd egy mentálisan stimuláló beszélgetésbe elegyedik Luciusszal, egy beszélgetésbe, ahol a férfi elismeri az intelligenciáját, és lenyűgözi majd a nyitott gondolkodás módja, kényelmesen figyelmen kívül hagyta azt, hogy bizony-bizony volt egy Mrs. Malfoy, otthon Wiltshire-ben.

A Reggeli Próféta egy oldalnyi extra fotót közölt le a Malfoy család karácsonyi báljáról, amit mindenévben megrendeztek, és a bevételt a Szent Mungó kórháznak adományoztak. Mindkét oldalon szerepelt egy-egy kép a Malfoy családról. Draco merevnek tűnt az ünneplő talárjában, és látszott rajta, hogy szétunja a fejét. Lucius fejedelmi volt a képen, és nagyon-nagyon jóképű, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ő a kúria lordja. És Mrs. Malfoy... Narcissa Malfoy lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt. Magas és vékony, mint a szupermodellek, akik végigsétáltak a mugli kifutókon. Hosszú, szőke haját pedig felkontyolta a feje tetejére. Az arcán igaz látszott egy halvány gúny, amitől hűvösnek látszott, de ettől függetlenül is csodaszép volt.

Hermione hangulata tovább romlott a zajló dráma miatt, amit a misztikus titkok kamrája okozott. Sokkal jobban fájt neki, mint ahogy valaha bevallotta volna Harrynek vagy Ronnak, amikor Lucius fia „sárvérűnek” nevezte, és az, amikor azt mondta, hogy ő lesz a következő; és hogy megkoronázzuk a sértést, balesetet szenvedett és a gyengélkedőn kötött ki félig macska formában, a félresikerült százfűlé főzet miatt.

Narcissa Malfoy csodálatos volt és tökéletes, és ő, Hermione Granger, egy bozontos hajú, csáléfogú, mutáns macska volt. Ez egyáltalán nem volt fair.

Talán megérte volna, ha Harry és Ron rájönnek, hogy ki Mardekár utódja, de csak annyit értek el, hogy kizárhatták Malfoyt a képből. Igaz a lány már korábban is próbálta meggyőzni őket arról, hogy nem Draco volt az. Ha a Malfoy család közvetlenül Mardekár Malazártól származott volna, akkor biztosan említést tettek volna rá az „ Aranyvérű Kislexikon”-ban.

Amikor végre felépült a macskaszőrös mellényúlásból, Hermione a tavasz nagy részét azzal töltötte, hogy válaszokat keresett a titkok kamrájával kapcsolatosan. Végül egy hideg, nyirkos estén ráakadt a válaszra a könyvtár egyik távoli, eldugott zugában: a baziliszkusz. Csak a baziliszkusz lehetett az. El kellett mondania Harrynek. A nagy hezitálásban kitépte a lapot a baziliszkuszról egyenesen a könyvből.

Óvatosan elindult a kastély folyosóin, az egyik kezében a baziliszkuszról szóló lap volt összegyűrve, a másikban pedig egy kézitükör. Már majdnem odaért az utolsó lépcsőhöz, ami egyenesen a Griffendél toronyba vitte volna, amikor megpillantotta egy rövididőre a baziliszkuszt a tükörben.

Kővé dermesztve lenni rémes volt.

Hallotta valahol, hogy néha az emberek hallottak dolgokat, amik körülöttük történtek, amikor kómában voltak. A kővé dermesztés hasonló volt, legalábbis úgy gondolta, de a szemei nyitva fagytak meg. Ez zavarba ejtő és bosszantó volt; a tudat, hogy élt, de nem tudott lélegezni vagy pislantani. Nem akart ezen rágódni, de mégsem tudott mást csinálni, mivel nem volt semmi, ami a látókörébe esett, és leköthette volna a figyelmét. Mindössze hallgatni tudta, amit körülötte mondtak, és gondolkodni.

Ez alatt a nyomorult időszak alatt, ami a kővé dermesztés volt, találkozott ismét szemtől szemben Lucius Malfoy-jal. Nem tudta, hogy a férfi miért volt ott, vagy mit csinált, de hirtelen feltűnt a látókörében, ahogy gyámoltalanul feküdt megfagyva a kórházi ágyon. A lány felé pillantott, miközben végigtanulmányozta a megfagyott alakját.

– Miss Granger, ismét találkozunk – mondta halkan. – Milyen sajnálatos, hogy ilyen helyzetben találtad magad.

A férfi tekintete olyan hideg és mélyreható volt, hogy a lányt kirázta volna a hideg, ha meg tudott volna mozdulni. Lucius hátrált néhány lépést, mint aki menni készül, de aztán megállt, amikor valami megragadta a tekintetét.

A keze, amit fekete bőrkesztyű takart, odanyúlt a lány fagyos kezéhez.

– Ez meg mi?

 _– Igen. Igen, oh kérlek, igen! –_ gondolta a lány frenetikusan magában. Már hosszú ideje szorongatta a baziliszkuszról szóló papírt, és mégsem vette észre senki.

Fürgén kibányázta a lapot a lány kezéből és széthajtogatta. A szemei döbbenten tágra nyíltak, mielőtt újra a lány szemébe nézett volna, és az ajka egy apró önelégült mosolyra húzódott.

– A baziliszkusz. Ez... furcsán illik ide, azt hiszem, ha alapul vesszük a kapcsolatot Mardekár Malazárral. Azt hiszem, a pletykák igazak. Te tényleg egy nagyon okos lány vagy, Miss Granger.

Azt gondolta, hogy okos. A férfi megérintette a kezét, és azt gondolta róla, hogy okos, és Hermione nem tehetett róla, de ő is úgy gondolta, hogy Lucius is okos, hiszen megtalálta a kezében a papírt, amit senki sem korábban, amit még Madam Pomfrey sem vett észre.

Egy rövid, ragyogó pillanatig, büszke volt magára; lenyűgözte Lucius Malfoyt. Azt kívánta, bárcsak a férfire tudna mosolyogni, és elmagyarázni neki, hogy hogyan jött rá a baziliszkuszra.

Fagyos némasággal figyelte, ahogy a férfi feltekeri a papírt, majd óvatosan visszahelyezi a kezébe. Magában könyörgött neki, hogy vegye el a papírt a kezéből újra, hogy szóljon Dumbledore professzornak vagy McGalagony professzornak vagy akár Piton professzornak, még őt is elfogadta volna ebben a helyzetben, de VALAKINEK tudnia kellett róla!

– Furcsa, nem igaz? Hogy egy egyszerű kislány rájött arra, amire az egész, boldogtalan intézmény képtelen volt, vagy nem? Azon tűnődöm, hogy vajon meddig fog nekik tartani. – Úgy tűnt, mint aki egyszerre beszél a ledermedt lányhoz és önmagához.

Hermione gondolatban üvöltött a férfinak, miközben az megfordult és elsétált.

A férfi cselekedetein tűnődött egész nap, és azután is ez foglalkoztatta, miután Harry elmondta neki, hogy Mr. Malfoy volt az, aki Ginny üstjébe tette a naplót, és azt, hogy a varázsló megpróbálta megátkozni őt, miután felszabadította Dobbyt, a házimanót. Vajon tudta Mr. Malfoy, miféle borzalom tör majd ki a kamrából? Vagy csak szerette volna, ha Arthur Weasley kislányának egy ilyen sötét tárgy kerül a birtokába, hogy megalázza a férfit és rossz színben tűntesse fel?

Rengeteg mindenről lemaradt, amíg kővé volt dermesztve, és történtekből az a verzió, amit Harry és Ron mesélt neki, nagyon el volt torzítva.

Nem értette, hogy miért nem mesélt Harrynek, vagy bárkinek a rövid látogatásról, amit Mr. Malfoy tett nála a gyengélkedőn.

Ez volt az első azon megkérdőjelezhető döntések közül, amit a lány hozott, olyan dologról, ahol a férfinek is nagy szerepe volt. 

 


	3. Harmadik Fejezet – Harmadik Év , 1993-1994

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Harmadik Év , 1993-1994**

A harmadik roxforti tanévre Hermione eléggé összezavarodott Lucius Malfoy tekintetében. A nyáron megtudta, hogy a férfit megfosztották a rangjától a roxforti bizottságban, amiért megpróbálta kirúgatni Dumbledore professzort az egész „baziliszkusz a kastélyban” mizéria miatt.

Kedvelte Dumbledore professzort. A varázsló mindig kedves volt vele, amióta belépett a varázsvilágba, de ettől függetlenül valamilyen szinten mégis egyetértett azzal, hogy Mr. Malfoy  megpróbálta meggyőzni a bizottság többi tagját és a minisztériumot; a veszélyes, mágikus lény kénye-kedve szerint közlekedett Roxfort falain belül, kővé dermesztett diákokat, és csoda számba ment, hogy nem gyilkolt meg senkit sem.

Ha ő, egy másodéves diák, rá tudott jönni, hogy Mardekár szörnye a baziliszkusz, Dumbledore professzor miért nem? Miért nem tudta kideríteni egyik professzor sem az igazat és megállítani az egészet? Miért kellett, hogy ezt is Harry cipelje a vállán és mentse meg Ginnyt meg az egész iskolát? Egy apró, áruló része, nem tudta másképp gondolni csak, hogy Mr. Malfoy jogosan akart megszabadulni az igazgatójuktól, de nem merte ezt megemlíteni senkinek sem.

Amikor viszont látta a jóképű varázslót, az a fia arroganciája és hülyesége miatt volt. A tanév épp csak elkezdődött, amikor Draco inzultálni kezdte Hagrid hippogriffjét, Csikócsőrt, és a lény erős karmai felszántották Malfoy karját. Nagyon sajnálta Hagridot, hogy az első tanórája így ért véget, főleg, hogy a félóriás mindenkinek elmondta rendesen a szabályokat. Valójában nem az ő hibája volt az, hogy Malfoy nem figyelt oda rá.

Aznap, amikor újra találkozatott Lord Malfoy-jal, épp az időnyerőjét pörgette, hogy jóslástanról odaérjen rúnaismeretre. Gyorsan és csendesen sietett végig a kastély folyosóin, hogy odaérjen a következő órájára. Épp csak jókor volt jó helyen, hogy lássa Mr. Malfoyt, ahogy meglehetősen dühösen kijön Dumbledore professzor irodájából.

Megtorpant a folyósón, amikor megpillantotta a lányt.

– Miss Granger, nem igaz?

Hermione is megállt, és a mellkasa elé kapta a könyveit, hogy eltakarja az időnyerőjét, amit még nem volt ideje elrejteni a talárja alá. Legutóbb, amikor látta a férfit, azt kívánta, bárcsak beszélhetne vele, de most, hogy adott volt a lehetőség, nem volt biztos abban, mit mondhatott volna neki. Tudta, hogy a férfi intelligens, de mégis hogyan láttassa meg vele azt, hogy attól mert mugli születésű, érdemes a „boszorkány” jelzőre?

– Igen. Üdvözlöm, Lord Malfoy – mondta formálisan.

A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor meghallotta, hogy a lány az arisztokrata rangján nevezte. Ez elvárható lett volna egy aranyvérű gyermektől, de nem egy mugli születésűtől, és Hermione látta, hogy meglepte vele a férfit.

– Merlinre, micsoda rejtély vagy, Miss Granger.

– Ezt hogy érti, uram?

– Hogy lehet az, hogy muglik gyermeke ilyen könnyedén használja a mágiát, olyannyira jól, hogy lekörözi az aranyvérű gyerekeket, akik ősi és nemes mágus családok sarjai? Vagy ez inkább Dumbledore kivételezése? Ő mindig furcsamód kedvezett a kisoroszlánjainak – mondta zavartan, egy szarkasztikus pillantással az arcán.

– Rengeteg időt szentelek a tanulmányaimra. Sokat dolgozom ezért – mondta elkomolyodva a lány.

Persze Dumbledore professzor ezt látta, de Hermione megdolgozott az összes jegyéért. Mind örömittassá, mind kényelmetlenné tette a férfi figyelme és a feszült pillantás, amivel méltatta őt.

– Ennek ellenére mégis itt vagy, és rovod a Roxfort folyosóit. Nem kellene órán lenned, Miss Granger? – kérdezte vontatottan a férfi, és végigpillantott az üres folyosókon.

Hermione hatalmasat nyelt. McGalagony professzor szigorúan megtiltotta neki, hogy bárkinek említést tegyen az időnyerőről.

–– Különleges... engedélyem van McGalagony professzortól, uram – mondta a lány, és remélte, hogy a hangja nem remegett. A férfi olyan jóképű volt, mégis félelmetes.

– Erről lenne szó?

– Igen, uram. Na és ön? Miért van itt, Lord Malfoy? A szülők általában nem látogathatják az iskolai birtokot a hét közepén – kérdezte a lány, és kihívóan felszegte az állát a férfire.

Csak abból látszott, hogy talán picit felidegesítette, ahogy összeszűkültek a férfi orrnyílásai levegővétel közben.

– Amikor egy alkalmatlan professzor képtelen kordában tartani egy szörnyeteget, egy lényt, ami majdnem meggyilkolta a kisfiam, itt termek, legyen akármilyen nap – csattant fel a férfi.

Oh, „Az apám hallani fog erről” gyakori mondása volt a fiatal Malfoynak, és láthatóan igaz kijelentés. Draco tényleg elpanaszolta az apjának, hogy megsérült az első tanórán.

– Ott voltam legendás lények gondozásán. Malfoy, a maga fia, nem hallgatott Hagrid professzorra. Inzultálta Csikócsőrt – ragaszkodott hozzá a lány.

– Egy olyan lényt, ami hajlamos az agresszióra, soha nem szabadna gyermekek közé engedni. Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy eltávolítsák innen azt a szörnyeteget – mondta a férfi, és Hermione nem kételkedett abban, amit ez jelentett.

Rögtön Hagridra gondolt, drága, kedves Hagrid, aki soha nem akart senkit szánt szándékkal bántani.

– Ne! Uram, ezt nem teheti. Hagrid professzor mindenkinek elmondta, hogy hogyan közelítsen az állathoz. Mind meghajoltunk előtte és megsimogattuk és minden rendben volt. Nem egy vadállat. Hagyta, hogy megülje az egyik diák meg minden – könyörgött a lány.

– Ne feltételezd azt, hogy megszabadhatod nekem mit és mit ne tegyek, kislány – mondta gúnyosan. – Egyáltalán nem tudom vagy érdekel, hogy milyen szánalmas elvárások vannak a professzorok iránt a mugli világban, de a Roxfortban régen kizárt volt, hogy felvegyenek egy olyan professzort, aki képtelen volt befejezni az iskolát és nem mondhat magáénak még egy pálcát sem. Azt gondolná az ember, hogy egy olyan diák, mint te, aki sokra becsüli az oktatást, olyan professzorokra vágyik, akik értenek is a tanításhoz.

Hermione válaszra nyitotta a száját, de rájött, hogy nem tud ellenszegülni, mivel a férfi kijelentése igaz volt.  Akármennyire szerette Hagridot, és sokra becsülte a barátságát, a félóriás képtelen volt befejezni a saját iskoláit.  A tudása mágikus lények terén nagy volt, de gyakran hozott hirtelen, meggondolatlan döntéseket állatok terén. Mint például amikor kikelesztett egy sárkánytojást, és a kis sárkány bébit a kunyhójában tartotta.  Norbert vagy Norberta mivel, mint Charlie Weasley mondta a sárkány kislány volt, fel is égethette volna Hagrid kunyhóját, vagy elszabadulhatott volna, és megtámadhatta volna a diákokat vagy más állatokat az iskolai birtokon.

– Lord Malfoy, Hagrid egy kedves és érző ember. Soha nem bántana senkit szándékosan, vagy épp akarná azt, hogy bárki megsérüljön. Csodálatosan bánik az állatokkal – mondta a lány óvatosan.

– Bármilyen jó szándékú is legyen, az a hippogriff veszélyt jelent másokra nézve, és annak a félvér óriásnak nincs joga tanítani – mondta a férfi szigorúan.

Ezután végigmérte a lányt.

– Draco elmesélte, hogy miket műveltek a barátaiddal, Mr. Potterrel és Mr. Weasleyvel, semmibe veszitek az iskola házirendjét, de ettől függetlenül soha nem kaptok büntetést.

Ahogy a „büntetés” szó kicsúszott a férfi ajkán, Hermione gerincén végigfutott egy rémült borzongás. Még szorosabban a mellkasához fogta a könyveit, és azt kívánta bárcsak ne helyezte volna a pálcáját a táskája biztonságába.

– Menj órára, Miss Granger, mielőtt én...

Megtorpant a mondat közepén és megállt egy pillanatra, az ajkait összeszorította egy erőteljes vonallá. A lányra pillantott, majd elvonult; ahogy a fekete talárja gomolygott körülötte, az a lányt meglehetősen emlékeztette Piton professzorra.

Mégis mit akart neki ekkor a férfi mondani? Majdnem csak fenyegetésnek hangzott. Semmi sem volt a férfi szemében, még a kosznál is kevesebbet ért. Mocskos sárvérű, ahogy a fia szerette hívni. Miért fogta magát vissza? Mindenesetre zavarba ejtő volt.

Hermione addig figyelte, amíg be nem fordult a sarkon, és el nem tűnt szem elől. Abszurd módon vonzónak találta a férfit, de ebben a percben kicsit irigy volt Draco Malfoyra. Milyen érzés lehet magadénak tudni egy olyan apát, aki ennyire aggódik érted? Könnyű volt valakinek, aki olyan gazdag, mint Mr. Malfoy, hogy megvegye az egész mardekáros kviddics csapatot új seprűkkel, de az egészen más dolog, hogy a nap közepén félbehagy mindent, amit épp csinál, Roxfortba siet és vitatkozik Dumbledore professzorral Hagridról és Csikócsőrről.

A saját szülei mondhatni tudatlanok voltak annak terén, hogy milyen is volt valójában a Roxfort és, hogy milyen veszélyes tudott lenni, de ebben a pillanatban arra gondolt, hogy milyen kellemes lehet, ha olyasvalaki nevel fel, aki ennyire szeret és vigyáz rád.

Abban nem értett egyet a férfival, hogy mit kellene tenni az egész Csikócsőr ügyben, és szándékában állt minden segítséget összeszedni Hagrid védőbeszédéhez, hogy a minisztérium felmentse a hippogriffet, de nem tudott nem egyetérteni Mr. Malfoy néhány érvével.

Ez a váratlan találkozás a folyosón volt az egyetlen alkalom, amikor a férfi beszélt vele harmadik folyamán. Gondolkodott rajta, hogy beavatja Harryt, főleg hogy Mr. Malfoy a Veszélyes Lények Kivégzőosztagához emelte Csikócsőr ügyét, de mint korábban is, megtartotta magának az egész beszélgetést.

Nem gondolta, hogy tudna úgy beszélni Mr. Malfoyról, hogy ne piruljon el, és míg Ronnak leginkább fogalma sem volt a lányokról, úgy gondolta, hogy Harry jó megfigyelő, főleg ha valami nem volt rendjén. A fiú soha nem értette volna meg a vonzalmát Malfoy apjához, és Hermione úgy gondolta, belehalna, ha Harry mérges lenne rá és nem barátkozna vele többé. Épp elég rossz volt az, amikor Harry nem beszélt vele napokig, amiért a lány szólt McGalagonynak az új seprűről, és a professzor elvette azt, hogy tesztelje átkok és egyéb rontások után. Az, hogy Harry ne legyen az élete része, egyszerűen elképzelhetetlen volt számára.

Szóval figyelmen kívül hagyta a zavart érzelmeit, ami a varázslót illette; Hermione magában tartotta a gondolatait, nem is tudván, hogy ezzel tett néhány lépést a felé, amiből később akár egy sötét út is lehetett.

***

Ahogy a harmadik tanév zajlott, továbbra is látta Mr. Malfoyt az összes meccsen, amin a Mardekár játszott a Griffendél ellen. A férfi mindig Piton professzorral ült.  Hermione sosem tudta eldönteni, hogy azért ült Pitonnal, mert a fia házvezetője,  vagy mert baráti viszony volt köztük. Őket nézni nagyon kontrasztos volt. Mr. Malfoy a világost szimbolizálta, még a neve is azt jelentette, hogy „világos”, a hosszú, halvány szőke hajával, a sápadt bőrével és a hűvös, szürke szemeivel, míg Piton professzor a sötétet képviselte. Mr. Malfoy jóképű volt. Piton professzor... nem. Talán egyszer osztálytársak voltak?

Nem látott jobban bele a kapcsolatukba a tanév végéig; miután Harryvel az időnyerőt használva megmentették Csikócsőrt és Harry keresztapját, Sirius Blacket a garantált haláltól. Harry még lábadozott a gyengélkedőn a kalandjuk miatt, de őt kiengedték, sőt szó szerint kikergette Madam Pomfrey. Egy hosszú és forró zuhany után átöltözött tiszta egyenruhába és talárba, majd levánszorgott a lépcsőn a nagyteremhez. Korán volt még a vacsorához, és a folyosók majdnem csak kihaltak voltak.

E miatt a furcsa nagy csend miatt hallhatta meg azt a csapódó hangot, talán ajtót vágtak be, és az elnyomott, de mégis hangos beszédet. Előkapta a pálcáját és előre lopakodott nyomozó szándékkal. Azt gondolná az ember, hogy egy ilyen kaland után, melyben megmentette Siriust, kivédte Lupin professzort vérfarkas formában, és ne is említsük a dementor áradatot, inkább elsétál a lány, de nem ilyen volt a természete, hogy csak úgy elsétáljon. Úgy gondolta, hogy éppen ezért tette a Teszlek Süveg a Griffendélbe a Hollóhát helyett.

Követte a zajt és kilesett a sarkon, de nem látott semmit. Egy mozdulat elkapta a tekintetét, és az ablakhoz lépett, hogy kilessen az udvarra; éppen időben tette, hogy lássa Piton professzort és Lucius Malfoyt. Figyelte, ahogy Mr. Malfoy idegesen felemeli a kezét és a kastély felé gesztikulál. Piton professzor is épp olyan rosszkedvűnek tűnt. Mégis mi a fenét vitattak meg?

Tudta, hogy egyenesen a nagyterembe kellett volna mennie, de nem bírta megállni, hogy ne szökjön ki az udvarra, és ne vessen egy pillantást a jóképű, szőke varázslóra, aki teljesen lekötötte a figyelmét. Megállt az egyik tartóoszlop mögött, és végiggondolta a lehetőségeit. Onnan nem hallotta őket túl jól, ahol állt, de az udvar alaprajza miatt nehéz volt úgy mozogni, hogy ne vegyék észre. Alacsonyra hajolt, és előre vánszorgott négykézláb, óvatosan, hogy ne látszódjon ki a kőfal mögül, ami körbevette az udvart. Addig mászott, míg nem tudta jól kihallgatni a két varázslót.

– EGY VÉRFARKAS? Egy nyavalyás VÉRFARKAS? Szenilis lett! Ez teljesen ELFOGADHATATLAN, Perselus! – Mr. Malfoy hangja most elég hangos volt, hogy jól hallja a lány. – Valaki meghalhatott volna!

– Valaki _majdnem_ meg is halt. Függetlenül a hatalmas vonzalmától a Potter fiú iránt, Lupin képtelen volt bevenni a farkasölőfű főzetet, és kergetni kezdte Pottert és az utálatos társait, és mindannyiunkra rátámadt.  – Piton professzor hangja elég éles volt ahhoz, hogy üveget vágjon vele az ember, és Hermione érezte, hogy a férfi nagyon dühös, de visszafogta az indulatait.

– Majdnem MEGÖLTE Pottert, és Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy maradjon? Mégis mi a fene baja van annak az embernek? Az én FIAM is a kastélyban van. Draco...

– Draco nem volt veszélyben. Potter, Weasley és Granger voltak azok, akik a kastélyon kívül tartózkodtak... szokásos módon.

– Nem érdekel. Egy vérfarkasnak semmi dolga gyerekek körül, és ez, ez a _baleset_ az oka, hogy miért.

– Dumbledore-ra nem lehet hatni. Próbáltam. Már lassan egy éve próbálkozom vele. Az öreg embernek megvannak a kapcsolatai.

Azt kívánta bárcsak átpillanthatna a falon, hogy lássa Mr. Malfoyt, de nem merte megtenni, mivel félt Piton professzor haragjától. Annak is nagy volt az esélye, hogy rajta kapják.

– Igazad volt, hogy beavattad a mardekárosaidat.

– Hogy ha nem fog rám hallgatni, még ezután a baleset után sem, talán majd akkor fog, ha a szülők összefognak, és egyhangúan panaszt tesznek az iskola bizottságának.

Hermione visszanyelt egy sóhajt, ahogy összerakta a képet. Piton megpróbálta kirúgatni Lupin professzort. Lupin professzor bátran mondhatjuk, hogy eddig a legjobb sötétvarázslatok kivédése tanáruk volt, és a férfi Harry szüleinek a barátja volt. Hermione utálta a gondolatát annak, hogy lássa őt elmenni. És mégis, meg tudta érteni, hogy miért volt Mr. Malfoy ilyen feldúlt. Lupin professzor tényleg nagyon veszélyes volt azon az éjszakán.

– Nem fogom ezt annyiban hagyni. Ne fáradj ezzel Perselus. Majd én összeszedem a régi családokat, és beszélek a bizottsággal, és minisztériummal is, ha szükséges.

– Jó barát vagy, Lucius.

A lány már nem hallotta Mr. Malfoy következő mondatát, mert úgy tűnt, a két férfi távolabb sétált tőle. Rejtve maradt, míg egyetlen lépést sem hallott, majd keresztülrohant az udvaron, és hangosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Amikor végre megállt, a térdei sajogtak és le kellett porolnia a talárját. Úgy gondolta, hogy annyira nem lepte meg a tény, hogy a két varázsló barátságban állt, azután, hogy látta ők minden kviddics meccset együtt végigülni, de ettől függetlenül furcsa barátságnak tartotta.

Lesújtotta az a tudat, hogy mivel Piton professzor nem tudta meggyőzni az igazgatót, hogy kirúgják Lupin professzort, ezért úgy döntött, ő maga mondja el a mardekárosoknak, hogy a professzoruk vérfarkas; Piton tudta, hogy az aranyvérű mardekárosok azonnal megírják majd bagolypostán a szüleiknek a hírt. Kelletlenül be kellett ismernie, hogy ez egy jó stratégia. Sirius lehet, hogy megúszta a letartóztatást, de abban nem volt biztos, hogy Lupin professzor meg fogja-e úszni Mr. Malfoy haragját. Furcsa gyomorideg vette hatalmába, miközben sietve megkereste Lupin professzort, hogy figyelmeztesse.


	4. Negyedik fejezet – Negyedik Év, 1994 (1. rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Negyedik Év, 1994 (1. rész)**

Hermione nem igazán rajongott a sporteseményekért, ahogy nagy kviddics rajongó sem volt, de a Weasleyknek volt egy extra jegye a kviddics világkupára, és a fesztivál, ami a meccsek között zajlott, jó bulinak tűnt. Izgalmasnak bizonyult a légkör, és azon kapta magát, hogy élvezi Ron és Harry lelkesedését. Bulgária fogója meglehetősen jól nézett ki a posztereken, amiket Ron mutogatott nekik, de Hermione szemében korántsem volt olyan jóképű, mint Mr. Malfoy.

Az egész légkör üdítő volt, és Hermione nagyon hálás volt Mr. Weasleynek, hogy meghívta őt, hogy velük tartson. Az ilyen események elérhetetlenek voltak a mugli születésű diákoknak, ami nagyon igazságtalan volt, hiszen ha végiggondoljuk, mennyi kultúrát és tudást lehet összeszedni csak azzal, hogy valaki végigsétál a fesztivál sátraknál a meccsek előtt.

Ő, Harry és a Weasleyk félúton jártak a stadionlépcsőkön, amikor a lány kiszúrta a Malfoy családot. Nagyon formálisan voltak felöltözve egy sporteseményhez képest, de ami valójában meglepte Hermionét, hogy Mrs. Malfoy is eljött a férjével és a fiával.  Soha, egyetlen alkalommal sem látta a karcsú szőkeséget a Roxfortban, még Draco kviddics meccsein sem. Úgy tippelte, hogy a csodaszép boszorkány, nem rajongott a sportért, hiszen ekkor is egy legkevésbé sem vonzó undor volt az arcára írva. Mrs. Malfoy megnyúlt arckifejezése megakadályozta, hogy olyan szép legyen, mint azokon a ritkaságnak számító újságképeken, amiket Hermione látott róla.

Nem lepte meg, amikor Harry és Ron vitába keveredett Malfoyjal ahogy az sem, hogy Mr. Malfoy és Mr. Weasley is váltott néhány szót. Ami viszont meglepő volt, hogy mind ugyanabban a szekcióban voltak együtt, a stadion tetején. A Malfoyok a mágiaügyi miniszterrel, Cornelius Caramellel ültek, és úgy tűnt, hogy megpróbálják a lehető legjobban ignorálni a Weasleyket. Hermione boldog volt, hogy ilyen közelről megfigyelhette őket.

Mrs. Malfoy még mindig úgy tűnt, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát, hogy ott kell lennie. Hermione belső megérzése az volt a boszorkányról, hogy tartotta magát a nevéhez. A meccs még el sem kezdődött, de Mrs. Malfoy már elővette a talárja zsebéből az összecsukható tükrét, és a tökéletes haját és sminkjét vizsgálta.

Ilyen boszorkányra vágynak az olyan varázslók, mint Mr. Malfoy? Ha igen, Hermione tudta, hogy ő szánalmasan alkalmatlan volt mindentéren. Az elülső fogai hatalmasak voltak. A szülei ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy csak akkor kaphat fogszabályzót, ha nagyobb lesz; nem úgy tűnt, mint akik megértik azt, hogy milyen rossz, ha valakit piszkálnak egy nyilvánvaló testi hibája miatt. A haja egy elvadult bozót volt. Hermione soha nem gondolt arra, hogy csináljon valami a hajával a rendszeres hajmosáson és fésülködésen kívül, de ha ez volt a szépségideál, amit el kellett érnie; úgy döntött, hogy jobban fog figyelni Lavenderre és Parvatira, amikor a hajukkal kapcsolatos bűbájokról és bájitalokról beszélgetnek.

Kihúzta egy hajtincsét egyenesre, majd megforgatta az ujjai között, miközben nézte az ír kobold kabalák meccs előtti előadását. Draco észrevette, hogy bámulja őket, ezért dühösen visszapillantott a lányra és azt tátogta neki, hogy „sárvérű”. Hermione szintén dühös pillantást vetett a fiúra, és meg akarta pofozni. Elgondolkodtatta az, hogy hogyan szánhatja ennyire a fiatalabbik Malfoyt, miközben az apja ilyen szinten lenyűgözi.

Ezután Bulgária kabalái léptek be a pályára, és Hermione ismét elgondolkodott. Miért volt egy csapat majdnem csak embertelenül gyönyörű nő a kabalájuk? Ekkor észrevette, hogy majdnem minden férfi körülötte megbabonázva bámult. Még Mr. Malfoy és Draco is áthajolt a korláton, mint akik készen álltak, hogy kiessenek a lelátóról, hogy elérjék az ezüst hajú, hófehér bőrű szépségeket.

Ahogy zavarában körülnézett, a tekintete odaért Mr. Weasley arcához, és észrevette, hogy a varázslók közül ő volt az egyedüli, akire nem hatottak a nők.

– Véla – mondta és a nőkre mutatott. – Csábítják az ellenkező nemet. Kicsit olyanok, mint a szirének.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Hermione lenyűgözve. Miért nem hallott korábban a véláról? – Önre, hogy-hogy nincsenek hatással?

A férfi elvigyorodott, és felemelte a balkezét. Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, nem értette, hogy mire utal, amíg észre nem vette a jegygyűrűjét.

– A véla csábítóereje nem ér fel az igaz szerelemhez – mondta büszkén.

Nos, ez... iszonyú aranyos volt, ha kivetítjük Arthur és Molly Weasleyre, de a többiek... ismét a Malfoyokra nézett, de ezúttal más szemmel. Mr. Malfoyra nyilvánvaló volt, hogy hatott a véla, még úgy is, hogy a felesége ott ült mellette. Nem voltak valójában szerelmesek egymásba.

Nem tehetett róla, de azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy milyen érzései voltak Mr. Malfoynak, a mellette ülő gyönyörű boszorkány iránt. Ha egy ilyen szépség nem ragadta magával, akkor ki tudná? Mégis milyen boszorkányt tudna őszintén szeretni?

***

Hermione kitörő jókedve, amiért a világkupán lehetett, elillant, amikor kitört a káosz a kempingben. Mikor menekülni próbált Harryvel és Ronnal, magával ragadta a pánikba esett tömeg, hallotta, ahogy a többi ember kiabál, hallotta, hogy azt mondják, halálfalók érkeztek a világkupára, azt, hogy a halálfalók muglikat kínoztak, akik a közelben éltek.

A halálfalók nem létezhettek már, mindegyiket bebörtönözték vagy megölték, vagy felmentette azt a keveset a Wizengamot, akiket nem találtak bűnösnek. Ez valakinek a beteg vicce volt? Vagy talán egy csapatnyi fiatal varázsló próbált bajt keverni?

Valaki hátulról neki ütközött, és Hermione a földre esett, majd próbált négykézláb felállni. Amikor újra felnézett, néhány másodperccel később elveszítette Harryt és Ront a zűrzavarban. Még ezután kétszer ellökték mielőtt fel tudott állni és menekülni a tömeggel. Abban reménykedett, hogy az erdőben, amerre haladtak, biztonságban lesznek.

Átverekedte magát a vastag aljnövényzeten, felülről pedig az ágak húzták a haját és beleakadtak a ruhájába, miközben próbált abba az irányba haladni, amerre feltehetően a barátai is mentek. Végül odaért az erdőszélére, a táborhely másik oldalára. Azt gondolta, hogy közel jár a bejárathoz, de itt sokkal sötétebb volt, mint emlékezett. Tanácstalan volt, hogy kimondjon-e egy _lumost,_ hogy az segítsen a látásban, mikor beleütközött egy másik személybe.

Ismét elveszítette az egyensúlyát, és leesett a földre, ezúttal háttal, és a fenekén landolt. A sötét talárú alak megfordult, a pálcája ki volt tartva, és Hermione rájött, hogy a tömegtől való menekülés hevében, akaratlanul beleütközött egy olyan személybe, aki csakis halálfaló lehetett. Az egész arcát eltakarta egy ijesztő ezüst-fekete maszk, amitől a férfi arca olyan volt, mint egy díszes koponya, ami baljósan ráncolja a homlokát. Másrészről pedig tetőtől talpig fekete, kapucnis talár takarta.

Rövid élete során szembenézett egy háromfejű kutyával, ördöghurokkal, életnagyságú, gyilkos varázslósakk bábukkal, a baziliszkusszal, egy kiszabadult rabbal, egy vérfarkassal és egy csapatnyi dementorral, de a varázsló, aki szemben állt vele, könnyedén mondhatjuk, hogy a legijesztőbb dolog volt, amit valaha látott, és egyedül állt vele szemben.

A férfi pálcát fogott rá, ezt még a sötétben is meg tudta állapítani, de nem mondott semmit. A lány pálcája a zsebében volt, és tudta, hogy a férfi még azelőtt megölné, mielőtt nyúlna érte. Lassan közelebb lépett hozzá, míg a lány előtt nem állt közvetlenül. Túl sötét volt, hogy lássa a szemeit, de Hermione tudta, hogy őt nézi.

Te jó isten, ez volt az. Ez volt a pillanat, amikor meghal, és semmit sem tehetett ellene.

Soha nem fogja teljesen megérteni vagy megmagyarázni, ami ezután történt. Ahelyett, hogy átkokat kezdett volna rá szórni, a halálfaló a baljára mutatott. Alig értette a suttogó szavakat, amiket elnyomott a közeli, pánikba esett tömeg.

– Ez nem gyerekeknek való hely, kis boszorkány. Menj! Arra!

A férfi... _elengedte._ A halálfaló elengedte őt. Talán nem vette észre, hogy mugli születésű? Vagy észrevette, hogy fiatal? Gyakran fiatalabbnak, kisgyereknek nézték a törékeny alkata miatt.

A túlélési ösztöne ekkor bekapcsolt, talpra szökkent, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott berohant az erdőbe, abba az irányba amerre a férfi mutatott. Elengedte. Nem halt meg ezen az estén.

Az a maszk heteken át kísértette az álmában, a kviddics világkupa után. Az ezüst hullámok a szemek körül, a homlokráncolásra emlékeztető forma. Ez nem egy olyan látvány, amit hamar elfelejtett.

Majdnem két év telt el, amikor újra látta ezt a maszkot. Két év után tudta meg, hogy a halálfaló, akit a maszk rejtett, az erdő szélén, az Lucius Malfoy volt.


	5. Ötödik fejezet – Negyedik tanév, 1994-1995 (2. rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Negyedik tanév, 1994-1995 (2. rész)**

Hermione negyedik Roxfortos évét a Trimágus tusa dominálta, és Harry szerencsétlen és titokzatos nevezése, mint iskolai bajnok. Volt rá remény, hogy legyen egy olyan tanévük, amit nem lengett körbe a halál szele?

Az egyik vitája a fiatalabbik Malfoyjal úgy ért véget, hogy eltalálta egy rosszul kimondott rontás, és a metszőfogai az álláig megnőttek. Ami még rontott ezen a nyilvános megaláztatáson az az, amit Piton professzor mondott, hogy ő nem lát különbséget a hatalmasra nőtt metszőfogain. A szerencse az volt, hogy Madam Pomfrey jóindulattal beleegyezett, hogy visszakicsinyíti a fogait az eredeti méretükre.

Hetekkel később sem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjon magára foggal a tükörben. Elkezdett jobban figyelni az apróságokra, amiket a többi boszorkány csinált a hálókörletben, hogy jobban nézzenek ki. Így Hermione is kipróbálta ezeket önmagán, és életében először kicsit csinosnak kezdte magát érezni. Az anyukája előszeretettel emlékeztette arra, hogy a rútkiskacsából is hattyú lett. Nos, ő nem volt abban biztos, hogy valaha hattyúszerű lesz, de legalább lányosabbnak érezte magát.

A legnagyobb meglepetésére, valahogy felhívta magára a Durmstrang bajnokának és Bulgária fogójának, Viktor Krumnak a figyelmét. A könyvtárban környékezte meg a fiú, és egy könyvről kérdezgetett. Ebből következett a közös tanulás, ami beszélgetést hozott magával, majd valahogy az lett a vége, hogy a fiú megkérte, hogy kísérje el a karácsonyi bálra. Az egész dolog valahogy a Hamupipőke mesére emlékeztette.

Remélte, hogy Ron el fogja hívni a karácsonyi bálra. A barátja volt, és jól szórakozhattak volna együtt, és ha őszinte volt magával, úgy gondolta, hogy a fiú egész aranyos ahhoz képest, hogy egy sovány és félénk tinédzser volt.  Nem dobogtatta meg a szívét, amikor a fiú rámosolygott, és nem pirult el végtelenül, ha arra gondolt, hogy esetleg megfogja a kezét vagy megpuszilja az arcát, de kedvelte őt. Biztonságosnak tartotta. Sajnálatos módon a fiú nem tartotta őt _lánynak_ , legalábbis olyannak nem _,_ akit elhívhatott volna a bálra.

Szóval helyette Viktorral ment, és titokban élvezte az osztálytársai döbbent pillantásait, a meglepetésszerű belépőjük miatt. Még Draco Malfoy is meglepetten nézett rá, és képtelen volt bármi rosszat mondani neki. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy hercegnő egy mugli filmben. Összezörrent Ronnal a bálon, de Viktor minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy jobban érezze magát.

Az este legjelentősebb pillanata akkor történt, amikor a bál véget ért, és Viktor megcsókolta, egy igazi csók volt, egy olyan csók, amit a fiú nyilván akart, mivel nem álltak megbűvölt fagyöngy alatt, mint néhány másik pár az este folyamán.

Az első csókja! Úgy gondolta, hogy a legtöbb lány felépít magában egy elképzelést az első csókjáról a fejében, míg csalódás nem éri őket, hogy a valóság teljesen mást hoz, és Hermione sem volt sokkal jobb. Szenvedélyt akart és tüzet. Azt akarta, hogy égjen a vágytól és elolvadjon a varázsló ölelésében, egy olyan varázslóra vágyott, aki szerette őt és illett hozzá.

Szeretett volna beleszeretni valakibe, aki nem Lucius Malfoy volt.

Viktor csókja édes volt, csaknem bizonytalan. Hermione nem igazán tudta, hogy hová tegye a kezeit. A nyaka köré? Vagy a vállaira? A mellkasára? Amikor végül szétnyitotta az ajkait, és hagyta, hogy a fiú nyelve felfedezze a száját, picit bepánikolt. Jól csinálta a dolgokat? Azt várta, hogy majd a fiú vezeti, mivel idősebb volt nála és híres. Biztos volt benne, hogy már volt jó pár barátnője, de ehelyett bátortalan volt vele, mint aki félt, hogy elijeszti, ha túlságosan nyomul. De ettől Hermione nem lett semmivel sem nyugodtabb, csak kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Mi volt vele a _baj?_ Egy jóképű varázslót csókolt, egy varázslatos karácsonyi bál után, ahol a partnere volt, és mégsem volt képes kikapcsolni a gondolatait egy másodpercre sem.

Végül a fiú elhúzódott tőle az első csókjuk után, hogy felmérje a lány reakcióját, majd szélesen rá mosolygott.

– Herm-i-o-ninny, egy nagyon boldog varázslóvá tettél ma este engem.

Hermione visszamosolygott, és próbálta visszafogni magát, hogy ne rázza ki rossz értelemben a hideg attól, hogy a fiú még mindig képtelen volt kimondani normálisan a nevét azok után, hogy számtalanszor elismételte neki, hogy hogyan kell kiejteni.

– Visszakísérjelek téged a hálókörlethez? – ajánlotta fel.

Hermione némán bólintott, nem igazán tudta, hogy mit mondjon vagy tegyen. Ez azt jelentette, hogy most már egy pár voltak? A fiú ezt akarta? Az egész zavaros volt számára.

***

Hermione végül rájött az elkövetkező néhány hónapban, hogy bizony Viktor a barátnőjének tartotta, habár képtelen volt kiejteni ezt a szót, épp úgy, mint ahogy a nevével is küszködött. Harry szenvedett a felkészüléssel a következő feladatra, és amikor nem készült, akkor a Cho Chang iránt érzett viszonzatlan vonzalmán rágódott.

Ahogy a következő feladat elérkezett, Hermione NEM volt túl boldog, amikor megtudta, hogy mesterséges kómába fogják helyezni a nyavalyás fekete tó fenekén. Mégis kinek a briliáns ötlete volt ez? Meg is HALHAT odalent. Soha nem egyezet bele, hogy részt vesz bármilyen formában ezen a hülye tusán. Még mindig vitatkozott Dumbledore professzorral, mikor az idős varázsló kiütötte egy varázslattal.

A következő dolog, amit érzékelt az volt, hogy levegő után kapkodott, és pánikba esett, mivel a vízben volt. Nagyon mély és nagyon hideg vízben, és te jó Merlin valami hozzáért, és valami fogta őt.

– Herm-i-o-ninny! Én vagyok az. Jól vagy, ugye?

Viktor. Viktor volt az, aki felemelte, és egy a vízen úszó móló felé húzta.

– Nagyoooon... fáááázom – dadogta a lány, miközben megnyugodott kicsit a fiú karjaiban, és már nem küzdött az ellen, hogy fogták.

– Mindjárt kiviszlek, mindjárt megszárítalak.

A vizes talárja elnehezítette a testét, és így sokkal nehezebb volt kimásznia a tóból. Valaki visszaadta a pálcáját, és Hermione remegő kézzel kimondott a ruháira egy szárító búbájt karöltve egy melegítő bűbájjal. Nem találta a helyét és túlterheltnek érezte magát.

Hol volt Harry? Hol volt Ron? Már pánikba esett volna, mikor meglátta, ahogy Harry feltör a tó felszínére, és magával vonszolja Ront és Fleur kishúgát, Gabrielle-t. Megkönnyebbültségében átölelte Viktort. A fiú viszonozta és megsimogatta a vizes haját. Ekkor rájött, ahogy ott állt a mólón és ölelte a hideg és vizes Viktort, hogy Ő volt az a személy, aki a legtöbbet jelentett a fiúnak. Elhajolt az ölelésből és gyengéden megcsókolta Viktor ajkait. Ezután el akarta engedni, hogy segítsen Harrynek és Ronnak, de a fiú megölelte újra, és ekkor Hermione lefagyott.

Viktor mögött ott állt a Durmstrang igazgatója Igor Karkarov, Caramel miniszterúr és Lucius Malfoy. És a férfi a legkifürkészhetetlenebb arckifejezéssel pillantott rá.

– Segíteni a barátaidnak, nem? – kérdezte Viktor.

Hermione bólintott, és próbált nem odafigyelni Mr. Malfoyra. Végül Harry és Ron elvonták a figyelmét, és az, hogy megtudták a bajnokok állását a feladat után, de ahogy együtt ünnepelt Viktorral és a barátaival, biztos volt benne, hogy érezte Mr. Malfoy pillantását a nyakában.  Ez meglehetősen felkavaró érzés volt több okból is, de nem tudta szavakba önteni.

***

Ahogy a negyedik Roxfortos tanév véget ért, az borzalmas volt, Harry magával cibálta Cedric Diggory élettelen testét és azt kiabálta, hogy Voldemort visszatért, ez után kiderült, hogy az egyik professzoruk valójában egy olyan halálfaló, akiről mindenki azt hitte, hogy halott. Lelombozó volt belegondolni abba, hogy ez az év valahogy még ijesztőbb és szörnyűbb véget ért, mint az előző három. Az egyetlen vigasza az volt, hogy Harry, a drága, kedves Harry biztonságban volt.

Ronnal Harry két oldalán ültek a kórházi ágyon, megkönnyebbültek, hogy a fiú életben volt, de megrémítette őket a történet, amit Harry mesélt nekik. Voldemort tényleg visszatért, feltámasztották és rögtön magához is hívta a belső körét. A szíve fájdalmasan elszorult, amikor Harry leírta, hogy Voldemort hogyan távolította el a maszkot az egyik követője arcáról és fedte fel Draco Malfoy apját.

– És ezt te mind elmesélted Dumbledore professzornak? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor Harry befejezte a történetet.

– Igen, de Caramel és a többi minisztériumi személy nem hiszi el. Küldtek dementorokat az ifjabbik Barty Kuporért, mivel bizonyítékuk volt, hogy ki az, bizonyítékuk volt ellene, hogy elfogta az igazi Mordont – mondta Harry keserűen. – Az én szavam és Cedric halott teste nem elég nekik sajnos. Azt hiszik ez csak valami fantasztikus kitaláció.

– Tudtam – kiabálta Ron. – Tudtam, hogy Malfoy apja halálfaló.

– Sokra megyünk vele, mivel Caramel nem hiszi el – emelte ki Harry.

Hermione dühbe gurult Ron hozzáállásától, majd visszafordult Harryhez.

– Azt mondtad, Voldemort megkérdőjelezte Mr. Malfoyt?

– Aha, azért amiért nem kereste őt, azért amiért nyilvánosan letagadta őt, miután eltűnt a szüleim halála után – mondta Harry.

– Apa azt mondta, hogy ő és egy halom másik azt állították, hogy az _imperius_ átok alatt voltak, de ez persze baromság – fűzte hozzá Ron. – Az, hogy ma ott volt az ellenkezőjét bizonyítja.

– Ez semmit sem bizonyít valójában – bukott ki Hermionéból, mielőtt megállíthatta volna magát.

Ron és Harry egyszerre pillantottak rá szájtátva, és Ron arckifejezése a döbbenetből hamar átváltott dühre.

– Dehogy is nem. Azt bizonyítja, hogy egy gonosz szemét, azt bizonyítja, hogy annyi évvel ezelőtt is hazudott. Azkabanban lenne a helye, mint a többinek – mondta a fiú.

– A jelenléte csak azt bizonyítja, hogy viseli a sötét jegyet, de ez nyílt titok a tárgyalása óta, annyi évvel korábban nem igaz? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Azt... azt hiszem? – válaszolta Ron; nyilvánvaló volt, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hová akart Hermione kilyukadni.

– Ha Voldemort arra használta a jelet, hogy magához hívja a követőit, akkor bárkit odahívott, aki viseli.

Mindkét fiú kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rá.

– Ha valaki az _imperius_ átok alatt állt, amikor megjelölték, az azt jelenti, hogy beleegyezés nélkül tették azt, szóval simán odahívhatták a temetőbe, akár ott akart lenni akár nem – magyarázta Hermione.

– Ugye ezt nem veszed be? – kérdezte Harry. – Azt, hogy az _imperius_ alatt állt.

Naná, hogy bevette. A férfi ártatlansága volt az a valamit, amiben hevesen hitt, másképp be kellett volna ismernie magának, hogy beleszeretett egy felsőbbrendűség mániás, bigott, veszélyes terroristába. De ez nem Mr. Malfoy volt. A férfi kulturált volt, szofisztikált és nagyhatalmú.

– Te magad mondtad, hogy rémültnek tűnt, és hogy Voldemort kiemelte őt, amiért megtagadta a tanait és a társadalom rendes tagjává vált.

– Na és?

– Nos, a sötét jegy örökre szól, nem? Ha egyszer megkapod, nem tűnik el, vagy igen? – kérdezte Hermione.

Harry bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, örökre ottmarad.

– Szóval, mi van akkor, ha azért volt megrémülve, mert tudta, hogy nincs más választása, csak az, hogy ott legyen? Egy életre szóló szolgasors, legalábbis addig míg Voldemort él, még akkor is, ha te soha nem akartad azt a jelet.

Ron dühösen kifakadt, Harry pedig úgy tűnt, mint aki elgondolkodik egy pillanatra.

– Azt hiszem, mindent kifordítasz azzal a hiteddel, hogy _imperius_ alatt állt vagy sem. Mindenesetre tényleg nem tűnt túl boldognak, hogy ott kellett lennie – ismerte be Harry.

Ron úgy tűnt, mint aki mondani akar valamit, és Hermionénak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem lehetett jó dolog, ezért megelőzve ezt Harry nyakába vetette magát és szorosan megölelte.

– Csak örülök neki, hogy jól vagy. Nem tudom, mit tennék nélküled, Harry.

A fiú visszaölelte, és Hermione egy pillanatra félre tudta tenni a gondolatait Mr. Malfoy tetteitől és szándékaitól. Bebújt Harry mellé az ágyba, és elmosolyodott, amikor Ron követte a példáját, és ledobta magát az ágy végében. Az este hátralévő részében, Hermione nem gondolt Harry kellemetlen híreire, miszerint Voldemort visszatért, ahogy Cedric halálra sem, vagy épp Mr. Malfoyra. Az este hátralévő részében, csak átlagos tinik voltak.

 


	6. Hatodik fejezet – Ötödik év, 1995-1996 (1 rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Ötödik év, 1995-1996 (1 rész)**

Az ötödik roxforti tanév előtti nyáron Hermione töltött egy kis időt a Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatt Siriusszal, a Weasleykkel, és az újra megalakult Főnix Rendjének más tagjaival.

Az, hogy Sirius a családja ősi otthonában élt, meghökkentette Hermionét. Volt egy biztonságos hely, ahol lakhatott, elég biztonságos, hogy Harry vele töltse a nyár egy részét, hiszen titokban volt tartva, ráadásul volt elég étel, és a rendtagok jöttek mentek, szóval Dumbledore mi a francért küldte haza Harryt a nagynénje és nagybátyja otthonába?

Nem volt nagy titok, hogy Harry nagynénje és nagybátyja hanyag volt, és nem igazán törődtek vele, de Dumbledore mégis otthagyta náluk. Hagrid elmondta, hogy Dumbledore az éjszaka középén hagyta ott Harryt Dursley-ék küszöbén, és soha nem tért vissza. Egy évtizeden át senki sem nézett rá! Fred, George és Ron egyszer kimentették Harryt a nagynénje és a nagybátyja házából, az első utáni nyáron, mikor a fiút szószerint bezárták a szobájába, és ezt állítólag elmesélték Mr. és Mrs. Weasleynek is, de mégsem tett ez ügyben senki semmit, és Harryt újra és újra visszaküldték oda.

Tudta, hogy a legjobb barátja abban reménykedett, hogy egyszer élhet majd a keresztapjával, ha végre Sirius tisztázta magát, csakhogy ezt a lehetőséget elvették tőle. Na de miért nem tudott Harry most együtt élni Siriusszal?

Megpróbálta megkérdezi erről Harryt, de a fiú beléfojtotta a szót, amint rájött, hogy Hermione lényegében megkérdőjelezte Dumbledore döntését. Szerette Harryt, szerette, mint egy bátyot, amire világéletében vágyott, de frusztrálta az, hogy a fiú nem látta a fáktól az erdőt. Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Harry egy idős és bölcs, mondhatni mentort látott Dumbledore-ban, valamelyest egy nagypapát.

Hermione nehezen ismerte be magának, hogy egyszer ő is így tekintett Dumbledore-ra. Az egész helyzet, Harry és Sirius életkörülményei tekintetében, nem volt logikus számára, ahogy az sem, hogy Siriust hogy ítélhettek azkabani rabságra tárgyalás nélkül, ami megmenthette volna. Miért nem szólt közbe Dumbledore? Az viszont tiszta volt, hogy Harry nem akart ezekre a dolgokra gondolni, szóval Hermione megtartotta magának a valamelyes áruló gondolatait, és próbálta a pozitív oldalát látni annak, hogy a Black házban lehetett.

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy varázslócsalád otthonában járt, hiszen korábban már volt az Odúban, de ez teljesen más volt. Ez egy ősi és nemes család otthona volt. Undorodott a troll-lábú esernyőtartótól és attól, hogy kipreparált házimanó fejek voltak a falakon. Na és persze Walburga Black portréja örökidőkre fel volt fogatva a falra, és a portré hajlamos volt arra, hogy olyas dolgokat kiabáljon, mint „mocskos sárvérűk” vagy „vérárulók”, ez is elég kellemetlen volt; de a ház többi része, még ha koszos is volt attól, hogy éveken át senki sem használta, fantasztikus volt.

Napokra befészkelte magát az apró könyvtárba, körbevette magát egymásra halmozott könyvekkel, míg Sirius el nem kezdte szekálni azzal, hogy jobban szereti a könyveket, mint bármi mást a világon. Mikor végre kimerészkedett a könyvtárból, rátalált Siriusra az egyik szomszédos szobában, a férfi elmeredve bámult egy hatalmas faliszőnyegre, ami befedte az egész falat.

–  Kifogytál az olvasni valókból, kölyök? – kérdezte, de a szemét nem vette le a falról.

– Nem, még nem, de Mrs. Weasley azt mondta, hogy ki kell jönnöm társasági életet élni.

A férfi csak horkantott.

– Ez micsoda? – kérdezte a lány, és a fal felé mutatott.

– A híres családfája a legöregebb és legnemesebb Black családnak – mondta gúnyosan. – Figyeld a kiperzselt részeket.

Hermione követte a férfi tekintetét. Bonyolultan tekeredő ágak kötötték össze a családtagokat, és nagyjából minden generációban, legalább egy embert kiégettek a családfából, ami egy csúnya, fekete nyomot hagyott a szőnyegen, amiről Hermione biztosan tudta, hogy nagyon öreg volt és erős mágiával bírt.

– Az vagy te? – kérdezte, majd a kiégetett részre mutatott, közel a szőnyeg aljához.

– A vérárulóknak nincs helye a családfán. – A férfi hangja kicsit keserű volt.

Hermione a neveket tanulmányozta Sirius generációjában, és ledöbbenve látta Bellatrix Lestrange nevét.

– Rokoni szál fűz Bellatrix Lestrange-hez?

– Unokatestvér. Nem mintha valaha annak tartott volna... vagy én őt.

 – Azta.

Sirius vállat vont.

– Nézd meg jobban, szinte az összes aranyvérű családot látni fogod itt. Átkozott beltenyészet.

Hermione tekintete végigsiklott a családfán, majd a szemei kikerekedtek döbbenetében.

– Harry is a rokonod.

– Igen, gyakorlatilag igen. Dorea Black Charlus Potterhez ment feleségül.

– Azta.

Nem irigyelte Sirius rémes szüleit vagy azt, ahogy kitagadták a családból, de a történelmi érzékét irigyelte. Dacára annak, hogy jogtalanul bebörtönözték, a férfi a varázsvilághoz tartozott. Senki nem taszította volna ki amiatt, ahová született. Harry, Ron, ők mind odatartoztak. Az, hogy valakinek mágikus szülei voltak, azt jelentette, hogy soha nem kellett megküzdeniük a helyükért a varázstársadalomban. Milyen lehetett ez, tűnődött a lány, miközben a Black családfát fürkészte.

– Malfoy is – mondta még nagyobb döbbentettel, és arra az ágra mutatott, ami összekötötte Narcissa Blacket Lucius Malfoyjal, majd egy másik ág leereszkedett Draco Lucius Malfoyhoz.

– Igen.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férfi, akihez vonzódott, a Black családba nősült be. Olyan volt az egész, mintha egy új, soha nem olvasott könyvet talált volna. Próbálta az érdeklődésért Harry keresztapjára szűkíteni.

– Együtt jártál velük iskolába? Bellatrix-szal és Narcissával? – kérdezte?

– Bellatrix, Merlinnek hála, még azelőtt végzett, hogy én elkezdtem. Világéletében instabil volt, és nem egy olyan személy, akire vágytam volna hét évig a Roxfortban. Cissa néhány évvel alatta járt, Malfoy pedig egy évvel Narcissa előtt, Andromeda pedig mindkettejük előtt. Nem mintha sokat láttam volna őket. Nem volt sok közös vonás bennünk, és amikor griffendéles lettem, még kevesebb lett.

– Nehéz elképzelni őket diákként – ismerte be a lány.

Látott diákkori képet Luciusról a régi évkönyvekben, amiket az iskolai könyvtárban talált, de nem tudta elképzelni, hogy milyen ember lehetett akkoriban.

Sirius ismét horkantott.

– Valahogy a halálfalóknak is el kell kezdeni, azt hiszem.

– Kegyetlenek voltak? Már... akkor is?

– Bellatrix igen. Szadista volt, már akkor is, amikor gyerekek voltunk. Andy, Andromeda, a középső gyerek, ambiciózus volt, de nem kegyetlen. Őt is kiégették, ott. Kitagadták azért a halálos bűnért, amiért hozzá mert menni egy mugli születésű varázslóhoz. A lánya auror lett. Narcissa követte a hagyományt. Ő mindig tökéletes volt, tisztességes aranyvérű lány, mindennél jobban érdekelte az, hogy jól nézzen ki és jól házasodjon.

– Na és Mr. Malfoy? Ő is akkora seggfej volt, mint most a fia? – érdeklődte.

Sirius felnevetett.

– Harry tavaly elég sokat panaszkodott rá. Ami az apját illeti, sznob volt, elkényeztetett, és úgy mászkált fel s alá, mintha az övé lett volna az egész hely.

Hermione nem bírta ki, felnevetett, ahogy elképzelte maga előtt.

– Más különben, talán hasonlított a fiára, abból gondolva, amit Harry mesélt – mondta Sirius egy önelégült mosollyal.

Megzavarta őket Mrs. Weasley, még mielőtt Hermione válaszolni tudott.

– Mivel fecsérlitek itt az időtőket ti ketten? Takarítanunk kellene. Hamarosan Harry is megérkezik – szidta őket a boszorkány, majd sarkon fordult.

Hermione hangosan sóhajtott, majd követte a nőt a szobán kívülre. Hallotta, ahogy mögötte Sirius halkan morog a bajsza alatt.

– Átkozott nő, ez az ÉN házam.

***

 

Élvezte a Grimmauld téren töltött időt, még ha Mrs. Weasley csattogtatta a képzeletbeli ostort Hermione, Harry és még a saját gyerekei felett is, hogy kitakarítsák a házat padlástól pincéig. Néha elég feszült volt a helyzet, Sirius és Mrs. Weasley gyakran összezörrent.

George és Fred megmutatta nekik az újonnan tervezett telefület, így Hermione és a barátai ki tudtak hallgatni néhány gyűlését a Főnix Rendjének.

Személy szerint azon az állásponton állt, hogyha csak egy kicsit is, de Harrynek helye volt azokon a gyűléseken. Ő volt az, aki legyőzte Voldemortot annyi évvel ezelőtt, és ő volt jelen, amikor Voldemort visszaszerezte a testét. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a gonosz varázsló úgy döntött, hogy Harry valamiért fontos volt, és az, hogy ennek ellenére is kizárták Harryt a gyűlésekről, egyszerre volt Hermione szemében igazságtalan és abszurd. Nem bizonyította még be eléggé, hogy a világos oldalon állt?

Tudta, hogy Harry szomorú volt, amiatt, hogy ott kellett hagynia Siriust, és visszamennie az iskolába, de Hermione megkönnyebbültnek érezte magát, amikor felszállt a vonatra, hiszen megszabadult a háborúról való sutyorgástól és a civakodástól Sirius és Molly között.

Az ötödik Roxfortos év lenyűgözően letisztult volt. Nem volt nemzetközi tusa. Nem vették körbe dementorok az iskolát. Nem csúsztak-másztak mágikus szörnyek a kastély falain belül, hogy megöljék a mugli születésű diákokat. Nem mintha Dolores Umbridge sokkal jobb lett volna, mint egy baziliszkusz vagy egy dementor. A nő rémes volt, és úgy tűnt, hogy bárki, aki nem lépett be a Főinspektori Különítménybe, az aláírta a halálos ítéletét.

Hermione mindig büszke volt arra, hogy jó kislány volt, arra, hogy betartotta a szabályokat (néhány nemes kivételt leszámítva.) Az ötödik év viszont megváltoztatta. Amikor szembe nézett a mérhetetlen igazságtalansággal, amit a hatalmon lévők műveltek, úgy érezte, hogy ilyenkor csak az ellenállás segíthet. A szabályszegés egyre kevésbé töltötte el szorongással, sőt inkább egy titkos megnyugvás volt, egy benne rügyező új erő. Az, hogy a kezébe vette az oktatását és a saját sorsát, azzal, hogy megalapították Dumbledore seregét, felüdítő volt.

Amikor visszatekintett az életére, Hermione tudta, hogy az ötödik év a benne kavargó fekete és fehér világot összemosta egy végtelen árnyalatú szürkeséggé, ahogy azt is tudta, hogy az éjszaka, amikor megtették azt a frenetikus utat a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, hogy megmentsék Sirius Blacket, hatalmas forduló pont volt az életében. Addig az éjjelig vissza tudott volna fordulni, erős tudott volna maradni a fehér oldalon. Hiszen addig nem lépett rá arra a sötét útra, amiről nem tudott már visszatérni... addig az éjjelig.


	7. Hetedik Fejezet – Ötödik év – 1996 (2. Rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Ötödik év – 1996 (2. Rész)**

Harrynek lehet, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért cibálta ki Dolores Umbridge-ot azon az éjszakán a tiltott rengeteg közepére, de Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy mit csinált. A kentaurok embergyűlölete legendás volt, ahogy a büntetések is, amiről ismertek voltak, azok ellen, akik ártottak nekik. Természetesen tudta, hogy Umbridge rendesen inzultálni fogja a kentaurokat, és számított Firenzére és a testvéreire, hogy bosszút állnak majd a rózsaszín békán, ezzel esélyt adva nekik Harryvel, hogy megszökjenek.

Hermione nem tudta biztosra megmondani, hogy valaha fogják-e még látni Umbridge-ot, de ez teljesen rendben volt a szemében. Alig egy évvel ezelőtt, ilyen sötét gondolatok és tettek elítélendőnek számítottak Hermione értékrendje szerint, de Machiavellinek igaza volt: néha a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Nehéz volt sajnálni egy olyan személyt, aki szánt szándékkal kínozta az iskola tanulóit.

Egyszer Sirius megmondta Harrynek, és Harry továbbadta neki azt, hogy: „Mindenkiben van fény és némi sötétség is. A kérdés az, hogy melyik részre hallgatunk. Az jellemez minket.”

Miután ezt hallotta, Hermione észrevette magában a sötét oldalát: elsőben felgyújtotta Piton professzor talárját, csak mert tévedésből azt hitték ő átkozta meg Harry seprűjét, bájital-alapanyagokat lopott, hogy százfűlé főzetet főzzön másodikban, egy lányvécében, azért, hogy Harry és Ron bejussanak a mardekár klubhelységébe, aztán elkapta Rita Vitrolt animágus formában, és fogva tartotta, míg a riporter bele nem egyezett a zsarolási feltételekbe, majd ezek után megalapította Dumbledore seregét, és az átkozott pergament mindenkivel aláíratta, aminek következtében most Marietta Edgecombe örök életére viselheti az „áruló” szót az arcán.

Megtette mindezt, és nem érzett bűntudatot. Mindent, amit eddig tett, beleértve a napot, amikor bement a tiltott rengetegbe, annak tudta be, hogy szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy megvédje Harryt, hogy megvédje saját magát, vagy hogy harcoljon egy merész harcban, kegyetlen emberek ellen. Ez meg fog változni ezen az estén, habár ezt ő még nem tudta ekkor.

Megpróbálta lebeszélni Harryt arról, hogy a minisztériumba menjenek megmenteni Siriust, megpróbálta meggyőzni arról, hogy ez egyértelműen csapda, de mint mindig, a fiú nem hallgatott a józan észre és a logikára. Azért ment vele, mert a legjobb barátja volt, és nem hagyhatta, hogy egyedül vágjon neki, mint a homály ökör és megölesse magát. Ha több ideje lett volna, több információja, valószínűleg jobb stratégiát választ maguknak.

Megrémült, de nem lepődött meg túlzottan, amikor megjelentek a halálfalók.

Viszont amikor Lucius Malfoy eltávolította a maszkját és felfedte magát, Hermionénak a torkában dobogott a szíve. Az a maszk. Ismerte azt a maszkot. Azóta kísértette, mióta látta azon az éjszakán a kviddics világkupán. _Ez volt az_ a halálfaló, aki meglepő mód elengedte őt azon az estén. Mindvégig Lucius Malfoy volt az.

Viszont ezen az estén nem tűnt jóindulatúnak. Hermione soha nem mert álmodni arról, hogy a férfi ilyen rémisztő, ilyen félelmetes lesz egyszer a szemében, de rövid élete során először őszintén és nagyon félt tőle.

– Adjátok át a próféciát, és senkinek sem kell megsérülnie – mondta nyugodtan, és kinyújtotta a kezét Harry felé.

Ha bárki más, bármelyik másik halálfaló lett volna, Hermione egy szavát sem hitte volna el, de ez Mr. Malfoy volt. Tudta, hogy a férfi az _imperius_ átok alatt állt kezdetben, tudta, hogy nem volt más választása csak, hogy kövesse Voldemortot, ha túl akarta élni. Azért, ha megölt volna egy halom diákot, bérelt helyet kapott volna Azkabanban. A mellette álló boszorkány, Bellatrix Lestrange, nagyon instabilnak tűnt, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ekkor Mr. Malfoy volt a főnök. Nyugodtnak tűnt, és uralta a helyzetet, csak azt a kis üveggömböt akarta, ami Harry kezében volt. Azt kívánta, bár távolabb lettek volna a halálfalók, hogy Harry fülébe tudja suttogni azt, hogy adja nekik a jóslatot. Bármi is volt abban a gomolygó füstben, az üvegben, nem ért annyit, mint az életük.

Még úgyis, hogy ledermesztette a félelem, Hermione csodálata nőtt a szőke varázsló iránt, miközben figyelte, ahogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni Bellatrixot, akin látszott, hogy bármire képes, hogy megkaparintsa a jóslatot. Harry nem segített a helyzeten azzal, hogy kigúnyolta a háborult nőt a ténnyel, hogy Voldemort is csak félvér volt.

Hermione megrángatta hátulról Harry talárját, és sürgősen a fülébe suttogott.

– Ne vitatkozz vele, készen áll rá, hogy meggyilkoljon minket!

Harry tett egy apró lépést hátra, és így rálépett Hermione lábára, majd azt suttogta, hogy lőjenek rontásokat a polcokra, amik telis-tele voltak próféciákkal, hogy így eltereljék a figyelmet és, reményei szerint, meglépjenek. A rombolás mértéke, amit Harry elrendelt, rémes ötletnek tűnt, mivel ettől csak súlyosabbá vált volna a helyzet, ráadásul hatalmas bajba kerülhettek volna a minisztériummal, de Hermione tudta, hogy Harry biztos, hogy nem adott volna át magától egy olyan tárgyat, amit Voldemort akart. Ahogy a fiú abban sem bízott, hogy Lucius elengedi őket sértetlenül.

Elég volt egy _reducto_ -t kimondani a jóslatokra, és az összes lezuhant volna rájuk és a halálfalókra üvegestől, miközben próbáltak volna elmenekülni, de mivel a pillanat hevében neki sem volt jobb ötlete, legalábbis olyan nem, amibe Harry beleegyezett volna, ezért továbbadta az üzenetet a többieknek, miközben hallgatta, ahogy Mr. Malfoy megbeszéli a próféciát Harryvel.

Hat _reducto_ egyszerre való kimondása látványosan felrobbantotta az üvegeket, majd ez a robbanás láncreakciót indított be és a többi üveggomb is eltört. Amint az üveg törött volt, az összes megsemmisített jóslat felsuhant az égbe sűrű ködként, majd kaotikus hangzavar tört ki kísértetiesen sok hangon. Hermione közel maradt Harryhez, ahogy végigsuhantak a jóslatokat őrző termen, és ezzel is csak letaszították az üvegeket a veszélyesen billegő polcokról; a halálfalók a sarkukban voltak és repkedtek az átkok.

Mire kijutottak a próféciákat őrző teremből, és megpihentek az előszobában a zárt ajtók előtt, addigra elveszítették Ginnyt, Lunát, Neville-t és Ront. Harry stratégiája, hogy felrobbantsák az összes jóslatot, csak azt érte el, hogy szembe kerültek egy nyílt csatával, és Hermione kétségbeesetten azon tűnődött, hogy volt-e bármi, amivel javíthatna a helyzeten, mielőtt mind meghalnának.

– Szétváltak.

Hermione megragadta Harry gallérját, és megállt a sötétben, hogy hallgassa Lucius Malfoyt és a másik személyt az ajtó túloldalán.

– Nem akarok halottakat. Potterrel gyengéden kell bánnunk. Az egyetlen célunk az, hogy megszerezzük a jóslatot.

Hermione és Harry meglepetten összenézett mikor meghallották, hogy Mr. Malfoy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ne essen a fiúnak bántódása.

– És a többiek? – Hermione nem ismerte fel a másik halálfaló hangját.

– Nem azért jöttünk, hogy iskolás gyerekeket gyilkoljunk, Dolohov. Ha valaki megsérül, hátrahagyjuk. A Sötét Nagyurat csak a jóslat érdekli. Elvesszük Pottertől és elmenekülünk, mielőtt ideérnének az aurorok.

– Félsz az auroroktól? Félsz attól, hogy Azkabanba zárnak? Semmilyen áldozat nem nagy a Sötét Nagyúrért – hangzott fel Bellatrix zavarodott hangja.

– Fogd be, Bella, és hallgass Malfoyra – mondta valaki más. – Szeretnéd, hogy ha megkínoznának, ha nem járunk sikerrel? Mert én biztosan merem állítani, hogy nem szeretném.

Lucius biztos figyelmen kívül hagyta mindkettőt, és elindult, hogy felkutassa a csapat többi tagját, majd felmérjék a terepet. Hermione tudta, hogy Voldemort kegyetlen volt, és nem volt meglepő, hogy megkínozta azon követőit, akik hibáztak, de annak a gondolta, hogy Lucius Malfoyt, az ő Luciusát, akiről tudta, hogy alapvetően ott sem akart lenni, megkínozzák egy ostoba üveggömbért, ami tele volt füsttel, túl sok volt Hermione szívének. Az, amit a kviddics világkupán tett, épp elég bizonyíték, hogy nem volt rossz ember. Ha bántani akarta volna, csak azért, mert mugli születésű volt, és egyedül járt az erdőben, akkor könnyedén megtehette volna.

Hogyha Lucius hajthatatlan volt abban, hogy megszerezzék a jóslatot és elmenjenek anélkül, hogy bárkit megölnek, akkor ez volt a kiútjuk, döntötte el Hermione. Ha gyorsan cselekedett, akkor megmenthette a barátait és a sötét varázslót, akit bálványozott.

– Harry, add ide a jóslatot – suttogta türelmetlenül.

Harry kikerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.

– Micsoda?

– Azt gondolják, nálad van. Te vagy a célpontjuk. Hadd legyen nálam. Soha nem gondolnák, hogy másnál van.

Harry erősebben rámarkolt a jóslatra, és Hermione látta a kételyt az arcán.

– Nem akarom, hogy te legyél a célpont. Mugli születésű vagy. Ők meg... ők meg _halálfalók_ – mondta.

– Hallottad Mr. Malfoyt. Csak a próféciát akarják, nem azért jöttek, hogy embereket öljenek.

Amikor Harry hezitált, Hermione bekeményített, és lelkiismeret furdalást okozott neki.

– Igazam volt Siriusról, arról, hogy ez egy csapda. Ebben is igazam van, hadd csináljam.

Rövid gondolkodás után, Harry a lány kezébe nyomta a jóslatot.

– Igazad van, keressük meg a többieket és tűnjünk innen. Bármi legyen ez, biztos, hogy nagyon fontos nekik, ha ennyit fáradnak érte.

A gömb köré vont egy védő bűbájt, hogy ne törjön el, majd a talárja zsebébe csúsztatta. A jóslat nehéznek bizonyult a zsebében, de valójában annak a hatalmas súlyát érezte, amit tervezett. Ha odaadja Lucius Malfoynak a jóslatot, akkor szárazon megússzák, és megvédheti Luciust attól, hogy a gonosz mestere megkínozza, vagy még rosszabb. Ez volt a helyes út, mondogatta magának.

– Meg kell keresnünk Ront és a többieket – mondta a fiú.

– Keresd meg a többieket. Lehet megsérültek, és segítségre szorulnak. Találkozzunk az aulában – mondta Hermione. – Bárki ér oda előbb, segítséget hív. Értetted?

– Nem hagylak magadra.

– Minden rendben lesz. Ha más nem, eltereled őket tőlem. Na, menj! – sziszegte.

Hermione átverekedte magát egyedül a labirintusszerű folyosókon egy kiábrándító bűbáj alatt, hogy megkeresse Mr. Malfoyt. A szíve hevesen dobogott a mellkasában. Ha ezt megtette, nem volt visszaút. Hazudott Harrynek és talán egyengette Voldemort útját, egy olyan célt, amit minden részecskéje megvetett. Még volt idő visszafordulni, a liftekhez sietni, a biztonságba. Még ha segíteni is akart Mr. Malfoynak, volt rá esély, hogy nem egyedül talál rá. Még ha egyedül is lett volna, lehet, rátámadt volna, amint meglátja, még mielőtt odaadhatta volna neki a jóslatot.

Aztán eszébe jutott az, hogy hogyan néztek ki a pókok, amiken Mordon professzor, vagyis ifjabb Barty Kupor, miközben eljátszotta Rémszem Mordont, a _cruciatus_ átkot használta. A gondolta, hogy Voldemort ezt tegye Luciusszal, olyan szinten megrémítette, hogy nem mert sokáig rágódni a dolgokon. Sikerülni fog, bármi történjen.

Végül rátalált, egyedül a sötét teremben, tervszerűen és némán kereste a barátait. Egy néma bűbájjal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, mire Lucius megfordult a tengelye körül.

– Ki van ott? – sziszegte.

Kimondott egy _hominem revelio-_ t és mielőtt Hermione meg tudott volna szólalni, a férfi áthatolt a kiábrándító bűbáján, majd megragadta, és neki vágta az ajtónak és a kesztyűs keze a nyakára siklott.

– Hol van Potter? – kérdezte parancsolóan.

Olyan szinten elszorította a légcsövét, hogy Hermione mindkét kezével felnyújtózkodott, hogy megkarmolja a férfi karját. A körmei hatástalannak bizonyultak a férfi sárkánybőr páncélján, amint a halálfaló talárja alatt viselt. Ekkor elengedte a torkát, megragadta mindkét csuklóját, és az ajtóhoz vágta, majd a feje fölé nyomta a karjait. Hermione tekergett a férfi szorításában, kényelmetlen volt, ahogy a szorosan tartotta, és miközben az ajtóhoz vágta, a lány beverte a fejét a fába. Ellenben nagyon közel volt hozzá Lucius, nagyon közel, és megérintette; ez érzés olyan adrenalint termelt, amit a lány még soha nem tapasztalt korábban.

– Hol van a fiú?

– Nálam van – sóhajtotta Hermione.

Belemert nézi a férfi szemébe, és a jéghideg, szürke tekintet elszántságot látott keveredve egy kevés zavartsággal.

– A jóslatot, nekem adta. Odaadom, vegye el.

Lucius elhajolt tőle, de nem engedte el a csuklóit.

– Vegyem el? Mit tettél vele? – kérdezte, és közben fájdalmasan megcsavarta a jobb csuklóját.

– Semmit! Semmit sem, esküszöm – sóhajtotta a lány.

– Ezt nehéz elhinnem, Miss Granger. Miért adnád oda önszántadból azt, aminek a védelméért Potter hajlandó volt elpusztítani több száz másik próféciát?

Abbahagyta a csuklója szorongatását, de a másik kezét újra a nyakára fonta, és a lány lábai közé térdelt, lefogva őt ezzel, és ettől még jobban verni kezdett Hermione szíve és lihegve vette a levegőt. Oh te jó ég egy fiú, egy férfi sem fogta még így le korábban, és a félelme ellenére, szégyellte beismerni magának, de kicsit felizgatta a dolog. Ha nem lett volna halálra ijedve, élvezte volna a férfi közelségét. Tudta vajon Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, mindig Luciusként gondolt rá, hogy milyen zavaros érzéseket keltett benne?

– Mondd el! Kezdem elveszíteni a türelmem, Miss Granger.

– Azt mondta, hogy senki sem sérül meg – zihálta a lány. – Azt mondta... csak a jóslatot akarja. Harry nem hallgatott senkire. Mondtam neki, hogy ez csapda. Nem akarom, hogy bárkinek baja essen.

A férfi ledöbbent ettől a kijelentéstől.

– Megbízol egy halálfaló szavában?

– Az _imperius_ alatt állt. Az első háborúban. Olvastam. És tudom, hogy most csapdába esett, mert Ő visszatért, és senki sem tagadhatja meg, akit megjelölt, és megkínozza azokat, akik csalódást okoznak neki – nyögte ki levegősen. – Tudom, hogy nem akar itt lenni.

Bámulta a lányt, az arcán döbbenet és zavar keveredett el, így Hermione folytatta.

– Tudom, hogy ön... nem rossz ember. Bánthatott volna a kviddics világkupán. Egyedül voltam az erdőben, de elengedett. Tudom, hogy ön volt az, a maszkja. Ugyanezt a maszkot viselte azon az éjszakán is – hadarta.

Egy apró felismerés siklott végig ekkor a férfi arcán.

– Te voltál az?

Hermione próbált bólintani, megerősíteni, hogy ő volt az a kislány az erdőben, akit a biztonság felé irányított.

Lucius tovább bámulta, mint aki nem tudja, hogy mit csináljon vele. Hermione látta a bizonytalanságot az arcán, amikor a tekintetük összeért, de ekkor végre látszott az is, hogy a férfi átgondolja a jelent és a lány ajánlatát.

– Szóval odaadod nekem a jóslatot? Próbálod megmenteni a lelkemet? Mit fog szólni Potter, ha rájön az árulásodra?

Lucius önelégülten elmosolyodott, ahogy megpillantotta a lány bűnös tekintetét.

– Áh, szóval nem tervezed beavatni. Szomorú, hogy koszos a véred, nagyon jó mardekáros lett volna belőled. Ravasz és önző. Le vagyok nyűgözve. Mondd csak, hogy tervezel átjutni Dumbledore-on? Vagy nem tudtad, hogy legilimentor?

Hermione riadtan pillantott a férfire. Kétségbeesettségében, hogy megmentse Harryt és Luciust, nem gondolt arra, hogy válaszolnia kell majd az igazgató kérdéseire, válaszolnia a Főnix Rendje vezetőjének. Dumbledore legilimentor volt? Erről hogy-hogy nem tudott korábban?

– Hol van a jóslat? – kérdezte a férfi.

– A talárom zsebében. Jobb oldalon. Ha elenged, akkor odaadom.

– És hagyod, hogy Dumbledore beletúrjon a bámulatos elmédbe, és lássa, hogy elárultad a drága kis rendjét?

Hermione felpillantott rá, és Luciust picit megnevetette a lány döbbenete.

– Igen, tudok mindenről, és arról is, hogy azért hívják így, mert újjászületik, mint egy főnix – mondta a férfi. Az ajkai ekkor átfordultak egy piszkálódó mosollyá.

– Nem, csináljuk egy jóval zavarosabb emléket neki, rendben?

Még mielőtt Hermione válaszolni tudott volna, Lucius szorosan átfonta a kezét a torkán, amitől levegő után kapott, és tekeregni kezdett a karjaiban.

– Hol a jóslat? Mondd meg, vagy kiszorítom az utolsó lehetet is a mocskos testedből! – sziszegte a férfi.

Hermione tekintete elnyúlt a félelemtől és a férfi rémes arckifejezésétől.

– Nem kapok levegőt – zihálta, megrémítette, ahová fajult ez a beszélgetés.

– A jóslat?

Fájt a torka és égett a tüdeje, és úgy érezte, hogy kezd elszédülni az oxigénhiány miatt. Fekete foltok kezdték tarkítani a látását.

– A talárom zsebében. Jobb oldalon. Körbevontam egy kipárnázó bűbájjal – nyögte levegősen. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi átszorítja a légcsövét, ha nem hagyja abba.

Amikor végre elengedte, Hermione előreesett négykézláb, és frenetikusan próbált levegőhöz jutni. Nem számított erre a lépésre. A fájdalom átjárta mindkét oldalról az arcát, miközben a férfi elengedte és a földre lökte.

– Elég! Kérem! – sírt fel félelmében és zavarodottságában. – Elviheti!

Azonnal rajta termett a férfi, és Hermione pánikszerűen felsírt, miközben próbálta ellökni. Érezte Lucius kezét a zsebében, és néhány másodperccel később a férfi a jóslattal a kezében állt fel. Hermione nagy nehezen felült és megtörölte a szemét, szégyellte, hogy Lucius előtt sírt, de halálra rémítette, hogy milyen erőszakos fordulatot vett a találkozásuk. Csak rá akart markolni a pálcájára és megátkozni a férfit, de túlságosan lekötötte a figyelmét az, amit Malfoy csinált, így képtelen volt arra, hogy megtorolja a történteket vagy csak megvédje magát tőle.

Lucius kinyújtotta a kezét, és Hermione lesokkolva nézett rá.

– Amikor Albus Dumbledore-ral beszélsz, majd gondolj erre, amit most csináltam veled – mondta a férfi, miközben felhúzta a lányt a földről.

– Micsoda?

Gyengéden megragadta az állát, és oldalra fordította az arcát.

– Igen, szépen be fog lilulni.

– Maga... maga – dadogta, képtelen volt szavakba önteni, amit a férfi tett vele.

– Adtam neked egy hihető emléket, annak a szenilis, öreg marhának. Gondolj az emlékre, és ahogy érezted magad közben. Akkor minden rendben lesz.

Hermione némán bólintott, és kirázta a hideg egy puffanó hangtól, ami nagyon közelről hangzott.

– Menj. Majd feltartom őket, míg elmész – mondta a férfi, majd elrakta a jóslatot a saját zsebébe. – És kérlek, tegyél meg nekem egy szívességet, várj néhány percet mielőtt idehívod az aurorokat, hmm?

Hermione felkapta a pálcáját, és határozottan bólintott a férfinak, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett rá, és otthagyta.


	8. Nyolcadik Fejezet – Ötödik év – 1996 (3 Rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

****

**Ötödik év – 1996 (3 Rész)**

Sikeresen kijutottak a minisztériumból aznap éjjel, alig néhány karcolással. Lucius tartotta magát a szavához, visszavonult a halálfalókkal, amint megkaparintotta a jóslatot. Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley és a Főnix Rendje többi tagja az előtérben találkozott Hermionéval és a barátaival, de mire odaértek, az egyetlen jele annak, hogy ott jártak a halálfalók, az a hátborzongatóan úszó _morsmorde_ volt az égen.

– Harry! – Hermione szívéről hatalmas kő esett le, amikor meglátta legjobb barátját a minisztérium előterében egy darabban; a fiú karjaiba vette magát. Harry szorosan viszonozta az ölelést, mielőtt visszahúzódott, hogy megnézze a lányt.

– Hermione, mi történt? Ki tette ezt vele? – kérdezte parancsolóan, miközben az ujjbegyével gyengéden végigsimított a lány feldagadt arcán; fájt neki az érintés, ezért kicsit felszisszent.

Nem volt elég ideje arra, hogy kitalálja, mit mondjon Harrynek, hogy hogyan magyarázza el azt, hogy életében először cserbenhagyta. Cserbenhagyta Harryt. Harryt, akinek senkije sem volt. Harryt, aki gyakorlatilag egyedül volt a világban azzal a teherrel a vállán, hogy ő volt a „kistúlélő”. Harryt, aki szemtanúja volt halálnak és rombolásnak, de mégis tudott mosolyogni és élvezni az életét. Cserbenhagyta őt.

Hermione belenézett a fiú élénkzöld szemeibe, Lily szemeibe, ahogy ezt mindenki állította, és azonnal elsírta magát. Rossz ember volt. Egy rémes, rossz ember, és ha volt pokol, tudta, hogy ott fog kikötni.

Harry tévesen értelmezte a lány kiborulását, és azonnal visszavonta a karjaiba, majd megpróbálta megnyugtatni. Egy tomboló Sirius zavarta meg őket, aki odasietett Harryhez és átölelte őket Hermionéval.

– Kölyök, ne csináld ezt velem! Mégis mire gondoltál, amikor így elszöktél?

– Láttalak, a  Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon. Ott voltál és megsérültél, és nem hagyhattam, hogy meghalj, Sirius – ragaszkodott hozzá Harry.

Az idősebb férfi vonásai ellágyultak.

– Legközelebb hívj a tükrön keresztül, mielőtt elrohansz, mint egy bolond, oké? Soha nem bocsájtanám meg magamnak, ha valami bajod esne az én felügyeletem alatt.

– Sirius, neked nem lenne szabad itt lenned – sóhajtotta Hermione, amikor rájött, hogy hamarosan aurorok fogják ellepni az épületet.

Sirius ekkor Hermionéra pillantott.

– Ki tette ezt veled? – A hangja mély volt, és majdnem olyan dühös, mint Harryé.

Hermione megtörölte a szemeit, és újra felszisszent, ahogy a sérült arcához ért.

– Semmiség.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá. Sirius ekkor elengedte Harryt, és gyengéden Hermione nyakához ért, és végigvezette az ujjait és a hüvelykjét a lila foltokon; próbált rájönni Harryvel együtt, hogy mitől sérülhetett így meg a lány nyaka.

– Ki tette ezt veled? – ismételte meg magát.

– Egy... egy halálfaló – dadogta. Megmondhatta volna Luciusnak, hogy tegye vissza a maszkját, mielőtt rátámad. Mivel akkor mondhatta volna azt, hogy nem látta a férfi arcát, de így, ha Dumbledore tényleg bele tudott nézni az emlékeibe, kristálytisztán láthatta a férfi arcát.

– Láttad az arcát? Ki volt az? – helyezett rá nyomást Harry, és az arcán rémület jelent meg a tudattól, hogy valaki megpróbálta megfojtani a legjobb barátját.

– Lucius Malfoy – ismerte be suttogva.

– Meg fogom ölni!

Ahogy a szavak elhagyták Harry száját, gondolkodás nélkül, Hermione érezte egy pillanatra a fiú mágiáját és a dühöt, ami átjárta.

– Nem, Harry, jól vagyok.

– Nem vagy jól. Mit tett veled?

– Ő... én elvesztem odalent, a termek és folyosók hálójában, és rám talált, aztán megtámadott. Annyira sajnálom, Harry. Én... nem kaptam levegőt, és én... ő megütött engem, aztán... elvette a jóslatot, Harry! – mondta sírva, és utálta magát minden pillantásért, amit a barátja tett felé, sajnálkozva.

Harry nyelt egy nagyot, és végigfutatta az ujjait az állandóan kócos haján.

– Nézd, világéletedben azt mondtad, hogy a jóslástan egy rakás baromság. Minden rendben lesz. Egyben vagy, és Sirius is jól van, és senki sem halt meg ma – mondta a fiú. – Fókuszáljunk erre, és aztán, nos, talán majd találunk más módot rá, hogy megtudjuk a jóslatot, amit Voldemort ennyire akart.

Hermione bólintott és újra megtörölte a szemeit.

– Sirius! – szólt oda Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Bármelyik percben megérkezhetnek az aurorok, menned kell!

Ahogy elfordultak látták, hogy feléjük tart néhány másik rendtag.

– Kings, le kell tartóztatnod Lucius Malfoyt.

– Igen, Ron említette, hogy itt volt ma este Bellatrix Lestrange társaságában. Tudtok más neveket vagy láttatok más arcokat?

– Dolohov – mondta Hermione. – Ez volt az egyetlen másik név, amit hallottam, de legalább hatan voltak még itt.

– Ezt Malfoy tette vele, Kings – mondta Harry és Hermione feldagadt arcára és nyakára mutatott.

– Gyere, visszaviszünk az iskolába Madam Pomfreyhoz – mondta Shacklebolt kedvesen. – Eltalált egy átka?

A lány megrázta a fejét, miközben Harry újra megszólalt.

– Megütötte. Megpróbálta megfojtani, Kings. Nem úszhatja ezt meg. Le kellene tartóztatni. Hermione tehetne vallomást, hogy ő tette ezt vele!

Oh, te jó ég. Nem, nem nem! Hermione nem ezt akarta. Nem azért tette mindezt, nem azért küzdött ennyire, hogy megvédje Luciust Voldemort haragjától, hogy utána Azkabanba küldjék miatta!

– Harry, nincs értelme, – kezdte halkan.

– Nincs... nincs értelme? Már meg ne haragudj a csúnya szó miatt, de mi a faszom van veled? – csattant fel a fiú.

– Figyelj, én is épp annyira szeretném, ha megbűnhődne ezért, de te is tudod, hogy Malfoyról beszélünk, Harry. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy mire felveszik az aurorok a vallomásom, és valaki elindul megkeresni, már otthon lesz, egy szuper biztos alibivel – emelte ki a lány.

Kingsley mindkét fiatalra szimpátiával nézett.

– Hermionénak igaza van, Harry. Az aurorok kinyomozzák majd a betörést, és ahogy hallottam, hatalmas a kár a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Malfoynak jó alibije van ma estére.

– Szóval csak így megússza? – csattant fel Harry.

– Nem, nem ússza meg. Megfigyelés aláhelyezzük, és megteszünk mindent, hogy felderítsük a lépéseit, és utána aktát nyissunk az ügynek – válaszolta Kingsley. – Ja és Sirius, most már tényleg menned kell. Nem tudok segíteni, ha újra letartóztatnak amiért ma este itt voltál.

Sirius és Harry elköszöntek, majd Hermione átölelte saját magát, és vett egy megnyugtató mély levegőt. Megcsinálta. Mindenkit biztonságban tudhatott. Később, majd Dumbledore elé kellett állnia, már ha a varázsló visszatért egyáltalán az iskolába, vagy legkésőbb valamikor nyáron a Grimmauld téren, de erre a napra végzett.

***

A Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon történt incidens utáni napokban Hermione az újságot lapozgatta a betöréssel kapcsolatosan. Egyik cikk sem említette Lucius Malfoyt. Harry, Ron és a többiek ezen kiakadtak, de Hermionénak be kellett vallania, hogy lenyűgözte a férfi ügyessége, ahogy képes volt távol tartani a nevét az egész mizériától.

Azóta nem hallott felőle, de végül is nem is számított rá. Abban reménykedett, hogy a tettei elegendőek voltak ahhoz, hogy ne kínozza vagy gyilkolja meg Voldemort. Nem volt biztos a kínzós részben, de a fiatalabbik Malfoy még mindig a normális, elkényeztetett, utálatos énjét hozta, szóval ez valószínűleg azt jelentette, hogy Lucius jól volt, és élt.

Nagyon dühös volt, amikor később megtudta Harrytól, hogy Dumbledore már évek óta tudta a jóslatot, csak úgy döntött megtartja magának, mivel Harry úgysem tudott a jóslat létezéséről. Okkal gondolta azt, hogy a jóslástan fabatkát sem ér, de tudta, hogy a prófécia nagyon nyomasztotta Harryt, maga az a gondolat, hogy egyszer meg kell majd ölnie Voldemortot. Ide nem volt elegendő egy egyszerű párbaj, mint Dumbledore-nak, amikor legyőzte Grindelwaldot.

A saját beszélgetése Dumbledore-ral az ütközetről nagyon stresszes volt. Iszonyatosan hálás volt Luciusnak, amiért csinált neki egy élénk és erőszakos emléket, amit előhívhatott az igazgatóval való találkozáskor. Érzett egy enyhe lüktetést a fejében a beszélgetésük során, miközben elmesélte a verzióját a történtekről. Ha nem mondták volna neki meg, hogy a férfi legilimentor, lehet, hogy észre sem vette volna, hogy a gondolatai között jár. Csak Harry érzéseire gondolt az ütközettel kapcsolatosan, a jóslatok megsemmisítésére, majd az erőszakos találkozásra Luciusszal, végül a sírással végződő beszélgetésére Harryvel és Siriusszal. 

Dumbledore-nak a szeme sem rebbent, amikor beszélt hozzá, ami Hermionét teljesen kikészítette, de végül megköszönte a lány idejét, és elengedte. Amikor végre kijutott az irodájából, Hermione beslisszant a lányvécébe, hogy hideg vizet fröcsköljön az arcára, és próbált megnyugodni a feszült beszélgetés után. Hányingere volt attól, hogy beleláttak a gondolataiban. Az elméje szent volt számára. Emiatt különbözött másoktól, ez engedte, hogy felküzdje, felszenvedje magát a magas érdemjegyeivel a Roxfort csúcsára, ez volt az, ami reményei szerint, előreviszi majd egy tiszteletteljes és sikeres karrier felé, és persze ez nyújtott neki fényt a közelgő háborúban.

Az, hogy a férfi engedély nélkül belépett a fejébe, megbocsájthatatlan volt számára. Vajon hányszor tette már meg korábban? Vele? Harryvel? Másokkal? Ez mentális erőszaktevés volt, és soha nem tudta volna meg, ha Lucius nem figyelmezteti rá. Dumbledore nem tudta, de ezen a napon elveszítette Hermione Grangert, mint szövetségesét.


	9. Kilencedik fejezet – Ötödik év – 1996 (4. Rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Ötödik év – 1996 (4. Rész)**

A tanév utolsó néhány hetében Hermione küzdött a lelkiismeretével, amiatt, amit tett.  Ha nem adta volna oda a jóslatot Luciusnak, valaki meghalt volna azon az estén? Súlyosan megsérült volna ő, vagy az egyik barátja? Időben odaértek volna az aurorok, hogy letartóztassanak néhány halálfalót? Letartóztassák Luciust? Talán tényleg az volt a legjobb, hogy békésen véget vetett ennek a rémes helyzetnek. Dumbledore már amúgy is tudta, hogy mi állt a próféciában, szóval a világos oldal nem veszített el fontos információt.

Na és mi lehetett Luciusszal? Az, hogy feláldozta a jóslatot, megvédte a kínzástól? Talán, láthatta majd egy pillanatra a King’s Cross állomáson, amikor beért a vonat. Általában ott szokott lenni, hogy üdvözölje a fiát.

Mint később kiderült, nem kellett olyan sokáig várnia. A tanévnek már majdnem vége volt, amikor Hermione levelet kapott egy fülesbagolytól.

_Szombat. Szellemszállás. 4 óra. Legyél ott. – LM_

A szavakat elegáns betűtípussal írták egy vakítóan fehér pergamenre. Amint Hermione elolvasta, és megjegyezte az üzenetet, a szavak eltűntek, maguk mögött hagyva egy üres pergamen darabot. Milyen csodálatos varázslat! Hihetetlenül hasznos volt az ilyen titkos üzenetekhez. Eldöntötte, hogy majd rákérdez a férfinél.

Lucius írt neki! Látni akarta! Majdnem csak túlpörgette az érzelemáradat, amit a férfi levele okozott. A szombat végre roxmortsi hétvége volt, mivel a diákok a következő hét elején hazautaztak. Úgy tervezte, hogy csak azért megy le, hogy beszerezzen néhány könyvet a könyvesboltban, hogy legyen mit olvasnia nyáron, és utána iszik egy vajsört, mielőtt visszatér a mugli világba; de nehéz feladatnak bizonyult az, hogy lerázza Harryt és Ront. Harry mélységesen hibásnak érezte magát azért, amiért Hermione, Ron és Neville mind megsérültek valamilyen szinten a minisztériumban.

Végül sikerült megszabadulnia a fiúktól úgy, hogy izgatottan megosztotta velük azon tervét, hogy az egész délutánt a könyvesboltban fogja tölteni, míg ők kviddics felszerelést néznek és édességet vesznek. Amint eltűntek szem elöl, Hermione kimondott magára egy kiábrándító bűbájt, és a szellemszállás felé vette az útját. Lassítania kellett, ahogy közelebb ért az öreg épülethez, különben nem lett volna levegője, amikor megérkezik.

– Hahó? – szólt körbe halkan, miközben belépett a főbejáraton, és bement a lelakott házba.

Lépteket hallott maga mögül, és amikor megfordult, azonnal észrevette Luciust a szoba másik oldalán; elegáns varázslótalárt viselt, és kezében tartotta a kígyófejű sétapálcáját.

– Szóval eljöttél. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy meg tudsz majd szabadulni a „kistúlélőtől” – mondta vontatottan.

– Írt nekem, persze, hogy eljöttem – mondta a lány picit levegősen.

A férfi felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Örömömre szolgál a tudat, hogy jössz, ha hívnak. Nagyon jó kislány vagy, igaz, kincsem?

A hangszíne piszkálódó volt, és Hermione dühbe gurult a feltételezéstől, hogy azonnal ugrik, ha hívják, mint egy kutya.

– Ne nevezzen így.

A férfi odasétált hozzá, és Hermione ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést, majd még egyet.

– De olyan szófogadó vagy – mondta vontatottan; a hangja olyan volt, akárcsak a selyem. – A Sötét Nagyúr nagyon... _elégedett volt_ , hogy megkapta a jóslatot.

Hermione hangosan nyelt egyet.

– Akkor... akkor nem kínozta meg? – kérdezte.

– Megkínozni? Te aggódtál értem? – kérdezte a férfi, és látszott rajta, hogy lenyűgözi a lány aggodalma.

– Olvastam, hogy az előző háborúban miket tett, a dolgokat, amiket még a saját követőivel szemben is elkövetett. Aztán hallottam aznap éjjel, a minisztériumban. Valaki azt mondta, hogy megkínozza azokat, akik csalódást okoznak Neki.

Lucius tanulmányozta egy darabig, és úgy tűnt, mint aki ignorálja a lány megjegyzését. A csend egyre kínosabbá vált, és Hermione feszülten csavargatta a ruhaujját; kényelmetlenül érezte magát a férfi visszafogott válaszaitól.

– Idegessé tesz a jelenlétem, Miss Granger? – kérdezte végül a férfi.

– Nem. Nem! Dehogyis. Csak.. nem vagyok hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy... _egyedül_ legyek. Tudja. _Egyedül_... egy...

– Egy halálfalóval? – javasolta a férfi.

– Férfival. Varázslóval – fejezte be, és elpirult a beismeréstől.

Ekkor a férfi eltávolodott picit a lánytól, és végigmérte.

– Hány éves vagy, Miss Granger?

– Tizenhat. Szeptemberben töltöm a tizenhetet.

– Hmmm... akkor majdnem egy évvel idősebb vagy Draconál, de mégis félsz velem kettesben lenni. Ez korántsem griffendéles tulajdonság. – A férfi ajka önelégült mosolyra húzódott, ami majdnem, _majdnem_ egy igaz mosoly volt.

– Legutóbb, amikor kettesben voltam önnel, megütött engem – emelte ki a lány.

– Hmm, igen megütöttelek, de a jó cél érdekében. Most viszont megnyugodhatsz, nincs szándékomban bántani téged.

A bizonygatás, hogy nem fogja bántani és az a halvány mosoly az arcán, azt érte el, hogy Hermione picit kezdett megnyugodni.

– Mondd csak, Dumbledore belenézett a hatalmas elmédbe? – kérdezte társalgó hangon. Neki támasztotta a pálcáját a poros asztalnak, hogy kényelmesen lehúzhassa a kesztyűjét, ujjról-ujjra.

– Igen, belenézet. Én nem... soha nem vettem ezt észre korábban. Most sem vettem volna észre, ha nem figyelmeztet rá – ismerte be a lány.

– Na és milyen érzéssel tölt el a tudat, hogy valaki _behatolt_ az elmédbe, az engedélyed nélkül?

– Szörnyű. Ez helytelen. Nem szabadna hagyni, hogy valaki így búvárkodjon mások fejében. Nem tudok másra gondolni csak arra, hogy hányszor beszélt velem, főleg Harryről, vagy olyasmiről, amit Harry tett vagy mondott, és azon tűnődöm, hogy vajon hányszor lépett be a fejembe. – A dühe és a vehemenciája nőtt, ahogy beszélt.

– Ismerős számodra az okklumencia, drágaságom? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Az... az a folyamat, amivel le tudja az ember zárni az elméjét, hogy egy legilimentor ne lássa a gondolatait – mondta szóról szóra a definíciót, de közben legbelül, titokban reszketett a boldogságtól, hogy a férfi „drágaságnak” nevezte.

– Nagyon jó. – Lucius elővett egy könyvet a talárja zsebéből és Hermionénak ajándékozta.

A lány elvette, majd félrepillantott a férfi tekintetétől, hogy megnézze a könyv címét.

– Okklumencia: Az elme védelme – olvasta fel hangosan. Felnézett a férfire, és az arcán nyilvánvalóan volt a kérdés.

– Olvasd el. Nem lesz ugyanolyan, mintha egy igazi legilimentor tanított volna, de kezdetnek jó lehet – mondta a férfi. – Elvárom, hogy rendesen haladj vele, míg vissza nem térsz Roxfortba a hatodik évre.

Álljunk csak meg, a férfi azt tervezte, hogy újra látja? Hermione szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről ettől a gondolattól.

– Rendben, uram. Vigyázni fogok a könyvre – ígérte meg a lány.

– Biztos voltam benne, hogy így lesz, de nem kölcsönadom. Tartsd meg.

– Tényleg?

– Igen, tényleg.

Hermione szélesen a férfire mosolygott.

– Köszönöm!

Lucius legyintett egyet a kezével, jelezve, hogy szóra sem érdemes.

– Ez a legkevesebb, amire egy olyan személynek szüksége van, aki túl sok időt tölt Albus Dumbledore közelében.

– Ön.... ön ezek szerint legilimentor? – kérdezte a lány, és remélte, hogy nem lépte túl a határait. Hirtelen elszégyellte magát attól a gondolattól, hogy a férfi esetleg belelát a fejébe, és ott meglátja, hogy milyen abszurd módón vonzónak találja őt.

– Van gyakorlatom legilimencia terén, de ha belépnék a fejedbe, azt biztosan tudnád. Nehéz úgy csinálni, hogy ne vegyék észre, és elég fájdalmas tud lenni – ismerte be. – Ha igazak a pletykák az intelligenciádról, akkor úgy hiszem, nem lesz olyan szörnyen nehéz megtanulnod, hogyan zárd el a gondolataidat.

– Ez egy csodálatos ajándék, köszönöm – mondta újra, majd eltette a könyvet a saját zsebébe. Alig várta, hogy átlapozhassa, és megtanulhassa azt, amit a férfi elvárt tőle, de nem akarta rövidre zárni ezt a fantasztikus és izgalmas, privát találkozót vele.

– Elvárom, hogy az alaptudásnál többet tudj, mint okklumens, ha kapcsolatban fogunk állni. Az egyetlen oka, hogy megkockáztattam veled most ezt a találkozót az az, hogy nem rég jártál Dumbledore-nal, és hamarosan visszatérsz Londonba – ismerte be a férfi.

Hermione feldolgozta a hallottakat, és rájött, hogy a férfi látni akarta a tanév vége előtt, még mielőtt visszatért a mugli világba, de csak az után, hogy beszélt Dumbledore-ral, hogy az idős varázsló ne érezze szükségét, hogy újra belenézzen a fejébe, mielőtt a lány hazamegy.

– Megtanulom! Ígérem. Szeretne velem újra kapcsolatba lépni? – Megpróbálta nem beleélni magát, hiszen a férfi briliáns, magasztos, nagyhatalmú és házas volt, és őszintén mi oka lett volna rá, hogy bármit csináljon vele, Hermione Grangerrel, aki nem volt több egy átlagos mugli születésű tininél?

Lucius a lány felé fordította a fejét, mintha egy pillanatra tanulmányozta volna őt.

– Izgalmasnak talállak – ismerte be. – A hírneved megelőz téged, természetesen, és köztudott, hogy Harry Potter legjobb barátja vagy, de engem az érdekel a legjobban, ami mindez alatt van.

– Ez alatt? – a hangja kicsit nyöszörgésszerű volt, ahogy a férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Tudtad, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr magának akarta a jóslatot. Meggyőzted drága barátodat, Harry Pottert, hogy bízza rád, majd te odaadtad egy halálfalónak, tudva, hogy így az egyik legnagyobb sötét mágus kezébe kerül, akit ismerünk. Nem buktál le. Idehívott egy elhagyatott házba a Sötét Nagyúr belső körének egyik tagja, és nem hezitáltál, eljöttél. Tudni akarom, hogy miért. Miféle sötétség lakozik benned a felszín alatt?

– Nem vagyok sötét – válaszolta automatikusan.

– Nem? A tetteid mást mondanak. Hogy van amúgy Dolores Umbridge? – kérdezte társalogva.

Hermione nyelt egy hatalmasat.

– Nem tudom, miről beszél.

– Oh Draco elmesélte a kis kiruccanásodat a tiltott rengetegbe, azt, ahogy átvered, hogy elviszed őt Dumbledore „titkos fegyveréhez”. A pletyka szerint szörnyű állapotban jutott ki az erdőből. Alig élte túl.

– Tényleg? Én erről nem hallottam – válaszolta gyorsan a lány. Felnézett a férfire, és felvonta a szemöldökét, amiért a férfi ilyen kihívó volt vele. A legnagyobb meglepetésére, Lucius halkan felnevetett.

– Ez nagyon ravasz húzás volt.  Értékelem a kreativitásod, és a kegyetlenségedet. Annak a rémes ribancnak ez volt a sorsa, nem vitatom.

Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, a férfi durva megjegyzésétől.

– Ne legyél ilyen meglepett. Élveztem, ahogy megnyomorította Dumbledore életét ebben az évben, de a legkevésbé sem volt hatásosnak mondható. Ahogy hallottam, elindítottál valamiféle titkos ellenálló csoportot Potterrel. Ha ez igaz, és nincs kétségem felőle, hogy ne lenne az, bizonyítja, hogy a nőnek még annyi tekintélye sem volt a diákok felett, mint Dumbledore-nak. Nos, emiatt tett engem ez a legkíváncsibbá mindközül, miért árultad el ilyen könnyen a barátaidat miattam?

Hermione felnézett rá, nagyon kínosnak kezdte érezni a helyzetet, és nem tudta, hogyan válaszoljon. Vallja be az érzéseit a férfinek? Ismerje el, hogy hihetetlenül vonzónak találja, és iszonyatosan vágyik arra, hogy elismerje és értékelje őt? Vajon kinevetné? Megátkozná?

– Ez nem egy „ön kontra ők” helyzet volt – mondta végül. – Hallottam önt, azon az estén. Azt mondta, hogy nem akar halottakat. Csak a jóslatot akarta, és utána elmenni. Az, hogy odaadjam önnek, célszerű megoldásnak tűnt, hogy ne haljon meg senki, és sokkal értelmesebb ötlet volt, mint Harry módszerre, miszerint kirobbanjuk magunkat a teremből.

– Igen, Bellatrix nagyon csalódott volt, hogy senkit sem kínozhatott meg.

Hermionét kirázta a hideg.

– Okos voltál, hogy engem kerestél meg. Senki más nem hallgatott volna rád abból a csapatból – mondta a férfi. – A Sötét Nagyúr néhány, jóval... áh _lelkesebb_ követője előbb átkoz és csak utána kérdez.

– De ön hallgatott rám. Vagyis meghallgatott.

– Igen.

– Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki ott szeretne lenni.

– Nem, nem szeretnék.

Hermione azt várta, hogy a férfi bonyolultabban fog válaszolni, de nem tette.

– Amit tettem, nem csak azért történt, hogy mentsem a saját és a barátaim bőrét. Önért is történt. Ahogy ön is mondta, nem akart ott lenni. Nem hagyhattam, hogy megkínozzák! Maga... maga épp olyan ártatlan, mint én – mondta vehemensen.

Lucius ajka mosolyra görbült.

– Oh kincsem, korántsem vagyok olyan ártatlan, mint te.

Ekkor felnyúlt, és könnyedén végigsimított az ujjbegyével a lány arcán; Hermionét kirázta a hideg a férfi érintésétől. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy úgy ért hozzá, hogy nem állt köztük ütközőként a férfi kesztyűje.

Hermione próbálta kontrollálni a lélegzetét, ahogy a férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá, és végigvezette az ujjait az arcán egészen le a nyakáig.

– Szépen meggyógyultál.

Vajon érezte, hogy milyen heves a pulzusa? Vajon látta, hogy érzett iránta? A szürke szemei fagyosan fogva tartották a lány tekintetét.

– Micsoda barbár dolog volt felsérteni ilyen finom, puha bőrt.

Hermione hangosan nyelt, ahogy a férfi érintése határozottabb lett, majd a keze lassan a tarkójára siklott. Még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Lucius odahúzta magához és határozottan megcsókolta az ajkait.

Lélegzetelállító volt, szenvedélyes és jóval TÖBB, mint amit a lány valaha várt egy csóktól, a férfitól. Megálmodta ezt, de soha nem gondolta, hogy valaha megtörténhet. Lucius nyelve birtokló volt, követelőző, és Hermione elolvadt az erős ölelésében. Belecsimpaszkodott a tökéletesre szabott, fekete talárjába, és odanyomta a testét a férfiéhoz. Lucius tömör volt és erős. Ő volt az egyetlen oka annak, hogy Hermione talpon bírt maradni ebben a pillanatban.

Belemarkolt a rakoncátlan, göndör fürtjeibe, és hátrahúzta a lány fejét, majd mélyen és intenzíven belenézett a szemébe.

– Mióta vágysz erre?

– Miből gondolja, hogy vágytam rá? Ön csókolt meg – nyögte ki nagy nehezen, és lenyűgözte, hogy képes volt összerakni egy értelmes gondolatot egy ilyen csók után.

– Az arcodra volt írva – mosolyodott el önelégülten a férfi.

Hermione nem tudta, mit mondjon. Mindössze tehetetlenül tudott nézni a férfire, miközben az hátrálni kezdett vele, míg a háta hozzá nem nyomódott a falhoz. Ekkor elengedte a haját, és a csuklóiért nyúlt. Pont úgy, mint azon az éjszakán a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, a feje fölé nyomta mindkét karját.

– Azt akartad, hogy megcsókoljalak akkor éjjel, amikor ugyanígy az ajtóhoz szorítottalak? – sürgette.

Hermione nyelt egy nagyot és bólintott. Mi volt ebben a férfiben, ebben az elbűvölő, uralkodó varázslóban, aki szótlanná és tehetetlenné tette? Ilyen érzés lehetett a szerelem? Ez egy idegen és zavaros, de a legkevésbé sem hívatlan érzés volt.

– Csókolt már meg valaha így valaki? – kérdezte és rászorított a lány csuklóira, miközben a térdét a lábai közé nyomta, mint azon az éjszakán.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Senki.

Az ajkai ismét a lányén voltak, és a nyelve behatolt a szájába, Hermione pedig átadta magát az őrületnek és a szenvedély káoszának. A vágy átsiklott a testén, és ösztönösen közelebb bújt a férfihoz.

 _– Taníts –_ könyörgött az elméje. _– Mutasd meg mire képes a testem. Segíts éreznem._

Aki olyan elszánt volt a tanulás terén, mint ő, a lehetősége annak, hogy megtanulja a bonyolult művészetét a vágynak, a szeretkezésnek egy olyan nyilvánvalóan tehetséges valakitől, mint Lucius, izgalmas volt.

Mindketten hevesen lihegtek, amikor Lucius végre elhúzta a száját a lányétól; a lehelete forró volt Hermione fülében, miközben a lefogott karjain pihentette a homlokát.

– Mondd csak, kincsem, _érintetlen_ vagy?

–  Én még... én még soha... – dadogta. Az a szó, hogy „szűz” túlságosan reménytelennek, naivnak és szánalmasnak tűntette volna fel.

– Remek.

Beleharapott a fülcimpájába, amivel elérte, hogy Hermione felnyögjön, mielőtt elengedte a csuklóit, majd hátrált pár lépést tőle.

Hermione leengedte a kezeit a faltól, és próbálta rendbe szedni a lélegzetét. Miért állt le a férfi? Miért hagyta ilyen nagy szükségben, vágyakozva utána?

– Elvárom, hogy érintetlen maradj – mondta mély hangon. – Most még.

– Most még?

– Kiskorú boszorkányokat megrontani liliomtiprás, ami erősen elitélendő tett – mondta tényszerűen, mintha csak az idősjárásról beszélgettek volna, és nem a szüzessége jövőbeli elveszítéséről. A férfi körbenézett a szobában; a falról mállott a tapéta, a bútorok rozogák és öregek voltak, és mindent por lepett. Rengeteg por. 

– Amúgy pedig sokkal nagyobb elvárásaim vannak, mint amit ez a hely kínál – mondta megvetően. – Amikor magamévá teszlek, az egy sokkal illendőbb helyszínen fog megtörténni, egy olyan alkalommal, amikor elegendő időm lesz rá, hogy emlékezetessé tegyem számodra.

_– Amikor magamévá teszlek._

Oh, te jó ég. A gondolatai teljesen a fejük tetejére álltak. A férfi képes volt újra hevesen megdobogtatni a szívét, amikor végre úgy gondolta, hogy már összeszedte magát.

– Nem számítottam erre, amikor elmentem begyűjteni a próféciát, de itt vagy, és igényt tartok rád. Az enyém vagy, és nem szeretek osztozkodni. Érintetlen maradsz, amíg teljesen az enyém nem leszel. Érthető voltam?

A férfi hangja vészjósló volt és birtokló, és Merlin nevére, Hermionénak mi a fene _baja volt_ , hogy ezt rettentően izgatónak találta?

Az az „igen uram” ami kicsúszott a száján nem volt betervezve, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy felcsillant tőle a férfi szeme.

– Mikor látom újra? – kérdezte levegősen.

Lucius visszavette a kesztyűit, majd magához vette a pálcáját.

– Por van a hajadban – mondta, majd fanyarul kimondott egy _suvickus_ -t a lányra.

Ezután visszadugta a pálcáját a sétapálcájába.

– Talán a nyáron, de valószínűleg addig nem, míg el nem kezdődött a következő tanév. Van egy... _kegyetlen mesterem_ , aki nagyon keményen beosztja az időmet.

Hermionét kirázta a hideg Voldemort említésétől.

– Tényleg nem tud megszabadulni tőle?

– Nem, kincsem, sajnos nem tudok. Ahogy már tudsz róla, az imperius alatt álltam, amikor először hatalomra emelkedett. A sötét jegy visszatért, amikor Ő maga is, és lehetetlen figyelmen kívül hagyni a hívását. Óriási hatalma van a követői felett, akár önszántukból vannak ott, akár máshogy.

– Szörnyűségeket kell csinálnia Neki, nem igaz? – kérdezte Hermione suttogva.

– Azt teszem, amit tennem kell. A túlélés azt jelenti, hogy élek, és meg tudom rendesen védeni a fiamat. Draco... tudom, hogy elég ellenséges, amikor rólad és a barátaidról van szó, de a fiam, és a legfontosabb ember számomra a világon. A Sötét Nagyúr a Malfoy névre vágyik, a vagyonunkra, a befolyásunkra a kezében, és nem vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy ellent mondjak neki.

Hermione szíve megszakadt ez után a vallomás után. Világéletében úgy nézett a férfire, mint a varázsvilág egyik vezetőjére. Mindig úgy hitte, ha elnyeri a férfi elismerését, megtalálja majd a helyét ebben a világban, hogy majd befogadják. Kijózanító volt az észrevétel, hogy a férfi sok dologban épp olyan kiszolgáltatott volt és veszélyeztetett, mint ő. Belekényszerült ebbe az egészbe, és most nem volt más választása csak, hogy megvédje az egyetlen gyermekét.

Ha korábban bizonytalan volt a férfivel kapcsolatos érzéseiben, ekkor megbizonyosodott róluk. Szerette őt. Szerette ezt a bonyolult, heves, csodálatos, briliáns varázslót, aki bármire hajlandó volt, hogy megvédje a fiát. Szerette őt teljes ártatlanságával, fiatal optimizmusával és élete első szerelmével. És tudta, ebben a pillanatban, hogy majdnem mindenre képes lenne Luciusért.

– Ha Vol... a Sötét Nagyúr – mondta, és nyugtázta, ahogy a férfi összerezzent, amikor majdnem kiejtette a mestere nevét. – Ha a Sötét Nagyúr nem lenne, ön felszabadulna.

– Körülötte erre gondolni is árulásnak minősül.

– Szabad lenne, és Dracot is biztonságban tudná.

– Édes ötlet, de fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mekkora ereje van. Jóformán megállíthatatlan. Csak idő kérdése, mielőtt a varázsvilág fejet hajt előtte – figyelmeztette a lányt.

– De a jóslat... Harry megállíthatja – mondta a lány. – Harry az egyetlen, aki megállíthatja. És ön segíthet nekünk ebben.

– Ah, szóval tudod mi állt a próféciában. Azon tűnődtem... – A hangja megtorpant.

– Dumbledore tudta. Dumbledore végig tudta – mondta Hermione keserűen, és még mindig felhergelte az, hogy kockára tették az életüket olyasvalamiért, amiről az igazgató már tudott, csak nem osztotta meg senkivel.

– Ez nem... ez nem meglepő – mondta a férfi. – Azt illetően, hogy segítsek Potternek, akármilyen hízelgő is, túl sokat gondolsz rólam.

– Harry a legjobb barátom. A rend ismer engem, és én is ismerem őket. Bármilyen információ, amit el tud hozzám juttatni Tudjuk Ki terveiről, bármi amit megoszt velem, segíthet megállítani Őt – ragaszkodott hozzá a lány.

– Az akarod, hogy kémkedjek? – kérdezte Lucius és felvonta a szemöldökét.

Hermione igent akart mondani azt, ha Piton professzor képes volt rá, akkor Luciusnak is menne, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy Lucius tudott a barátja fortélyáról, arról, hogy Dumbledore mekkora bizalommal tüntette ki.

– Korábban megfosztották a választásról, de most van rá lehetősége. Ön sokkal több, mint a jel, amit erőszakkal kapott – ragaszkodott hozzá Hermione.

– Át... átgondolom – mondta végül a férfi. – Addig is, van néhány elvárásom feléd.

– Igazán?

– Igen. Ha jól gondolom, a nyári szünetre visszatérsz a mugli világba? – kérdezte megvető gúnnyal, ezzel mutatva, hogy nyilvánvalóan lenézte a származását.

– Nem az egész nyarat töltöm ott. Egy kevés időt... máshol is leszek, de nem árulhatom el, hogy hol.

Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Tudsz baglyot fogadni a mugli világban?

– Igen. Habár nincs saját baglyom, szóval meg kell mondania a baglyának, hogy várja meg a válaszomat, ha szeretné, hogy visszaírjak önnek.

– Akkor baglyozni fogok. Könyvekre számíts tőlem. Tudom, hogy mennyire vágysz a tudásra, és megadom neked ezt. Olyan mágiát, amit soha nem tanulnál a Roxfort falain belül.

Hermione szemei kikerekedtek a rendkívüli ajánlat hallatán, és a gondolattól, hogy még több dolgot tanulhat meg. Bármi, amit a férfi taníthatott neki a mágiáról, isteni ajándéknak számított a saját oktatását illetően, és nagy eséllyel, Harrynek is hatalmas segítséget nyújthatott ezzel. 

– Hol a csapda? – kérdezte, és hirtelen eltűnődött azon, hogy mibe fog kerülni neki ez a nagylelkű ajánlat. 

Lucius felnevetett, és Hermione csodásnak találta őt, amikor mosolygott.

– Tényleg rossz helyre osztottak be, kincsem. Nincs csapda. Csak elvárások. Elvárom a diszkréciód.  Nem mutatod meg senkinek a könyveket vagy a leveleket, amiket tőlem kapsz. Nem árulod el senkinek, hogy találkozunk vagy, hogy bármilyen kommunikáció történik köztünk. Megtanulod az okklumenciát, és leellenőrzöm a falaidat, amikor legközelebb találkozunk. Megtanítok neked mindent, amit tudok. Keménykezű oktató leszek, és nem fogadok el semmit, ami nem közelít a tökéleteshez.

Hermione nyelt egy hatalmasat, de rábólintott. Természetes volt, hogy a férfi elvárta a diszkréciót. Ezt meg tudta csinálni. Megérte a tudásért, és a lehetőségért, hogy vele lehetett.

– Érintetlen maradsz. A szánalmas kis barátaid távol tartják a testedtől a kezeiket, az ajkaikat és a testüket. Egy apró kis csókot sem engedsz meg senkinek – mondta hűvösen.

Hermionét kirázta a hideg a férfi birtoklási vágyától. Mindig ő volt az, aki próbálta megóvni Harryt. Még soha, senki nem volt ilyen védelmező vele korábban. Soha, senki nem vágyott rá még így. Mámorító érzés volt a tudat, hogy Ő hozta elő ezt az oldalát Lucius Malfoynak.

– Megígérem – mondta magabiztos hangon, és a tekintetük ismét találkozott.

Lucius elégedetten elmosolyodott, mielőtt csókot lehelt a lány homlokára, és végigsimított kesztyűs kezével a haján.

– Legyél jó, _Hermione._ Kapcsolatban maradok.

Ezután dehoppanált, egyedül hagyva a lányt a túlterhelt érzelmeivel, amik a kettejük történtek miatt járták át.

***

Hermione körülbelül 14 vagy 15 éves volt, nem jegyezte meg a pontos napot, amikor először magához nyúlt, úgy, hogy közben Lucius Malfoyra gondolt. A szülei orvosok voltak és a szexuális forradalom gyermekei, így jóval több könyvhöz hozzáfért az emberi szexualitásról, mint egy átlag gyerek, és tudta, hogy nem volt semmi szégyellni való a maszturbációban, legalábbis a mugli világban nem. A varázsvilág kicsit maradinak tűnt ezt illetően, vagy a szobatársai sokkal diszkrétebbek voltak, mint kinézte belőlük.

Függetlenül attól, hogy mit tettek vagy nem tettek a szobatársai, Hermione rájött az olvasmányainak és a próbálkozásainak hála, hogy milyen érintés esett neki jól.  A puhatolózó, kíváncsi kísérletezésből, hamarosan sokkal bátrabb simogatások lettek az ujjbegyeivel. A vékony ujjaival felkutatta azt a kis idegcsomót, amit a könyvek csiklóként emlegettek. Rájött, hogy ha benedvesíti az ujjait az ajkai között, és úgy csúsztatja végig őket érzékeny területeken, izgatva azt a tökéletes, aprócska pontot a lábai között, elszédül és a hüvelye lüktetni kezd, miközben apró hullámokban söpör végig az élvezet a testén.

Egy idő után elkezdett Mr. Malfoyra gondolni, Luciusra, mindig Lucius volt a fejében ilyenkor, amikor simogatta magát. A korai fantáziái angyalian ártatlanok voltak, és általában visszatükrözték azt, amikor fiatal párokat látott csókolózni a kastély sötét falmélyedéseiben, olyankor, mikor takarodó után visszament a könyvtárból, vagy Harryt és Ront kereste késő este. Mindazonáltal, mindig a férfire gondolt. Negyedikben próbált párszor arra gondolni közben, ahogy Viktor megcsókolta és esetlenül hozzáért, de ez nem volt kielégítő.

Az az éjszaka, miután találkozott Luciusszal a szellemszálláson, volt az első alkalom, hogy Hermione valódi emlékeket idézett fel, ahogy a férfi kezei felfedezték a testét, ahogy az ajka az ajkához ért. Lucius csókja nagyon birtokló volt, az érintése pedig felvillanyozó. A baldachinok magányában, egy gyors némító bűbáj után, Hermione keze besiklott a fehér, pamut és csipke bugyijába, és élvezésig simogatta magát az emlékekre, ahogy a férfi nyelvét a szájába érezte, ahogy a fogai belemélyedtek a fülcimpájába, az érzésre gondolt, ahogy a sokkal nagyobb és erősebb teste tartotta az övét.

Hamar rátalált a gyönyör, és utána ismét. Képtelen volt gátat szabni a kínzó emlékeknek. Ez volt az az éjszaka, amikor biztosan tudta, hogy elveszett. Soha, senki nem keltett benne olyan érzéseket, mint Lucius azon a délutánon, Roxmorts határában, és egyedül, éjszaka az ágyában tudta, hogy szinte bármire hajlandó lenne, hogy újra együtt lehessen vele.


	10. Tizedik fejezet – Hatodik év – 1996 (1. rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Hatodik év – 1996 (1. rész)**

Összesen, a nyár folyamán, három bagoly érkezett Luciustól, és mindegyik egy könyvet és egy rövid levelet vitt neki. Az első könyv, egy másik, az okklumenciáról szóló kötet volt. A második és a harmadik pedig védőbűbájokat és pajzsbűbájokat foglalt magába. Hermione már ismerte a _protego_ bűbájt, hiszen Harry megtanította a Dumbledore Seregének előző évben, de Lucius könyve különféle variációkat kínált a bűbájról, karöltve más mágikus pajzsokkal, amik sokkal hatékonyabbnak tűntek sötét varázslatok kivédése terén. A gyilkos átok, természetesen, kivédhetetlen volt, de ettől függetlenül rájött, hogy Lucius erős fegyvert adott ezzel a könyvvel a kezébe. Ha esélye nyílt volna, hogy megtanítsa ezeket Harrynek és a DS többi tagjának, úgy érezte, nagyban hozzájárulna ahhoz, hogy, reményei szerint túléljék, ami várt rájuk.  Külön gyakorolta a pálcamozdulatokat a varázsigéktől, hogy ne indítsa be a kiskorúak bűbáj gyakorlására vonatkozó jelet, amivel még meg volt jelölve. Nem volt túl praktikus, de több volt a semminél.

Hermione kicsit csalódottnak érezte magát, hogy Lucius levelei nem voltak túl érzelmesek, de azt gyanította, hogy óvatosnak kellett lennie bennük, arra az esetre, ha elkapják őket. Voldemort biztos nem akarta volna, hogy az egyik halálfalója bármi módon kapcsolatban álljon egy mugli születésűvel.

Valójában a harmadik levél hozta legjobban lázba. Volt benne egy cím, Kensingtonban, karöltve egy dátummal és egy kéréssel, ami nem is volt igazából kérés, jóval inkább parancs volt, hogy legyen ott.

Hermione idegronccsá vált mire elérkezett a találkozó napja Luciusszal. Gondosan olyan ruhát választott, ami elfogadható volt a mugli Londonban, de illendő egy boszorkánynak, és szánt időt arra, hogy kenjen egy kevés Debodor Frizuráló Főzetet a göndörségére, és hogy használjon egy kevés mugli sminket az arcán.

A cím egy ékes és elegáns, fehér városi villához vezette, ami láthatóan London mugli negyedében volt, de egy nagyon drága negyedben. Az még jobban meglepte, hogy maga Lucius nyitott ajtót és vezette be. Arra számított, hogy egy manó vagy valamiféle emberi szolgáló engedi majd be.

– Nevezd meg az első könyvet, amit valaha adtam neked – mondta durván, miközben a már zárt ajtónak vágta, és pálcát szegezett rá.

Ez egy pillanatra meghökkentette a lányt, és kellett egy másodperc, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, mielőtt válaszolt, és ő maga is feltett egy személyazonosító kérdést.

– Okklumencia – Az elme védelme. Milyen becenéven nevezett, amikor utoljára találkozunk?

– Kincsem, de csak mert olyan szófogadó voltál és jöttél, amikor hívtalak – mondta önelégült mosollyal.

Hermione utálta, hogy visszautalt erre, mint azonosító kérdés, de ez volt az első, ami eszébe jutott. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy emiatt Lucius mindig „kincsemnek” fogja szólítani ezután.

A férfi fellélegzett, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy nem egy imposztor érkezett hozzá százfűlé főzet hatása alatt, de mielőtt Hermione megnyugodhatott volna, a férfi pálcát fogott rá, majd azt sziszegte, hogy _„legilimens!”._

Mivel a férfi mindenáron titokban akarta tartani a dolgokat, Hermione számított rá, hogy ilyesmivel fog próbálkozni, ezért még azelőtt felhúzott pár mentális falat, tőletelően, még mielőtt kopogtatott volna a bejárati ajtón. Egész nyáron gyakorolta a férfitól kapott könyvben kiemelt technikákat.

Hűen a szavaihoz, Lucius nem volt gyengéd legilimentor. Egy nyomás felrobbant a fejébe, és néhány csepp izzadság megjelent a homlokán, ahogy próbálta kint tartani, majd kizavarni a fejéből a férfit. Kategorizálta a gondolatait, mintha egy végtelen könyvtárkatalógus lett volna fiókokkal. Ezeket a betekintőnek ki kellett nyitnia, és odabent kártyákat talált rajtuk gondolatokkal, és mint a könyvtárban, a kártyán csak az emlék mentális helye szerepelt, ezért a kíváncsiskodó személynek meg kellett találnia ahhoz a könyvet, hogy hozzáférjen az áhított emlékhez. 

Amikor végre feloldotta róla a varázslatot, Hermione zihált, mivel nagyon nehezére esett kint tartani a férfit.

– Nagyon jó, kincsem – mondta a férfi, miközben elrakta a pálcáját, majd megtörölte Hermione arcát egy rongy zsebkendővel.

– Ez nagyon _fájt_ – suttogta.

– A Sötét Nagyúr ritkán gyengéd, amikor átnézi azok gondolatait, akikben nem bízik.

– Most... most Őt utánozta?

– Nem. Ő képes belenézni a fejedbe egy nagyon finom érintéssel, de ha dühös, akkor fájdalmas lesz. A falaid ellene nem tartanának ki, de lenyűgöz, hogy ilyen sokat meg tudtál tanulni egyedül. Idővel, majd a gyakorlás elősegíti, hogy továbbfejleszd.

Ezután Lucius megcsókolta a homlokát, amitől a lány majdnem elájult. Felemelte felé a fejét, és remélte, hogy megcsókolja az ajkait, rendesen, de e helyett hátrált egy lépést, és beljebb invitálta városi otthonába.

– Gyere!

– Nem vagyok kutya, Lucius. Nem vagyok kutya – dünnyögte alig hallhatóan, és fej rázva követte a férfit a folyosóra.

A városi lakás, amiről megtudta, hogy Lucius néhai nagyanyja, Althea Malfoy építette, kék, krém és arany színekkel volt dekorálva. Elegáns volt és kifinomult, de mégis otthonos és kellemes hely. Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy ez volt a legszebb otthon, ahol valaha járt.

Lucius végigvezette a folyosókon és szobákon, amik tele voltak festményekkel, antik tárgyakkal, bársonnyal és selyemmel, majd felmentek egy kovácsoltvas korlátú lépcsőn. Lucius egy szót sem szólt neki, és Hermione elkezdett pánikolni, hogy a férfi talán a főhálószobába viszi. Vágyott a férfire, mindennél jobban, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy készen állt rá.

Végül megálltak egy kétszárnyas ajtó előtt, amit a férfi egy suhintással kinyitott. Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, hogy rendbe szedje a lélegzetét, és megnyugtassa az idegeit, majd követte Luciust... egy üres szobába.

Zavartan felpillantott rá.

– Vedd elő a pálcádat, kincsem, és hadd lássam, mit tanultál.

– _Párbajozni_ akar velem? – kérdezte a lány kételkedve.

– Nem párbajozni. Adtam könyveket, hogy tanulj belőlük. Gondolj erre úgy, mint egy gyakorlati vizsgára.

Mielőtt az első rontás felé repült volna, fejben felkészült rá, és elhajolt az útjából.

Lucius rosszalló hangot adott ki.

– Nincs elhajoldozás. Védd ki!

Felhúzott egy pajzsot, mielőtt a férfi ráküldött volna újabb két rontást.

– Ha egyszerre több ember támad rád, ne számíts arra, hogy lesz időd kitérni a rontások elől – tanította a férfi.

Lucius kimondott egy rontást a lány mögötti falra, mire az visszapattant és elindult Hermione felé. Szerencsére csak egy egyszerű, csípő rontás volt, de Hermione nem volt rá felkészülve.

– Mindig vond magad köré teljesen a pajzsot. Soha ne számíts arra, hogy az az egyetlen támadód, aki szemben áll veled – mondta a férfi mielőtt újra lőtt volna.

Nagyon elegánsan bánt a pálcájával, és a varázslatok, amiket kilőtt a lányra, hatalmas erővel bírtak. Nehéz volt fenntartani a pajzsokat ilyen fokú támadás mellett, főleg akkor, amikor átváltott sötétebb mágiára. Egy darabig így folytatták, Lucius kijavította a hibáit, és javító szándékkal ölteteket adott, hogy hogyan erősítse meg a pajzsait vagy, hogyan váltson könnyedén a pajzsbűbájról támadó mágiára.

Mikor Lucius abbahagyta, biztonságba helyezte a pálcáját az ismerős kígyófejes sétapálcájába. Hermione kimerült volt és megalázva érezte magát, ahogy térdre rogyott, hogy visszanyerje a lélegzetét.

Lucius lassan átsétált a szobán, majd megállt a lány mellett; a teste hosszúkás árnyékot vetett Hermionéra.

– Ez meglepően jól... ki lett gyakorolva – mondta vontatottan.

– Ez egy nagy elismerés akart lenni? – kérdezte a lány, miközben remegve feltápászkodott a földről. 

Lucius önelégülten rámosolyogott.

– Egy egyszerű diáknak, a te képességeiddel, mondjuk úgy _, lenyűgöző_ volt.

Lenyűgöző. Pajzs bűbájokat és védekező mágiát használt Lucius Malfoy, aranyvérű arisztokrata, igazi,  nemesi származású varázsló és megjelölt halálfaló ellen, és a férfi lenyűgözőnek találta a képességeit. _Lenyűgözte_ Lucius Malfoyt a mágiájával.

A fáradság ellenére, egy hatalmas vigyor terült el az arcán. Nem tudta megmondani, hogy volt-e valaha büszkébb magára, mint ebben a pillanatban. Éveken át olvasott, tanult, gyakorolt, átismételt, készült és megtett minden tőle telhetőt, hogy bebizonyítsa mindenkinek, hogy igenis boszorkány, és ehhez a világhoz tartozik.

Lenyűgözte Lucius Malfoyt.

– Komolyan, kincsem, muszáj lesz fejlesztenünk a tekinteteden – dünnyögte a férfi.

– Micsoda?

Halványan megrázta a fejét.

– Minden gondolatod az arcodra van írva. Így nem lesz tanácsos visszatérned Dumbledore-hoz, hogy láthatja rajtad minden gondolatod. Nem lesz szüksége legilimenciára, ha ilyen képet vágsz.

Hermione visszacsúsztatta a pálcáját a talárja ujjába.

– Milyet? Mire gondolok most? – kérdezte kihívóan.

Lucius ajka nyers mosolyra görbült.

–  Minden bizonnyal nagyon elégedett vagy magaddal, nem igaz, Miss Granger? – kezdte lassan. – Igen, nagyon jól reagálsz a dicséretre.

A hangja végigbizsergette a lány gerincét, és valamit akaratlanul megmozgatott benne, a lehető legkellemesebb módon.

– Miért ne lennék elégedett magammal? Az okklumenciám fejlődött, anélkül, hogy lett volna egy állandó partnerem, akivel gyakorolhattam volna, és a pajzsom majdnem minden támadását kibírta, pedig ahhoz sem volt partnerem, hogy gyakoroljam ezeket az új varázsigékét – emelte ki a lány.

Lucius belenézett a lány szemébe ezüstszürke szemeivel, és Hermione észrevette, hogy ezzel egy időben közelíteni kezdett hozzá, míg majdnem összeért a testük.

– Szeretnél lenyűgözni mindenkit. Vágysz az elismerésre, a tanáraidtól, a barátaidtól... tőlem – mondta a férfi.

Hermione félrenézett szégyenében, hogy Lucius milyen jól tudott benne olvasni. Talán az arca tényleg többet mutatott, mint ő azt szerette volna.

– Igen, vágyom rá – ismerte el halkan. – Ez ennyire nagy bűn?

– Örülök, hogy szeretnél lenyűgözni engem – mondta. – Boldog vagy attól, ha ilyen _jó kislánynak_ látnak, nem igaz?

Te jó ég. Mi volt a hangjában, amitől olyan szavak, mint az, hogy „jó kislány” gyönyörűségesen mocskosnak hatott? Hermione dadogva kinyögött egy „igen”-t és elvörösödött az egész arca.

Lucius közelebb hajolt hozzá; az arcvízének őrjítő illata volt. A lehelete forró volt a lány fülénél és a nyakának, ahogy beszélt hozzá.

– A kedvemért jó kislány leszel, Hermione? Hmmm?

Nagyon közel volt hozzá, iszonyatosan közel, és mi a jó istenért nem ért végre hozzá? A testét feszültnek érezte, mint amit megcsavargattak. Érezte a férfi orrát, karöltve az ajkaival, ahogy végigsiklott az érzékeny bőrön a fülcimpájától oda, ahol a nyaka összeért a vállaival. Gyengéd, mondhatni kínzó érintés volt.

– Kérem – nyögte ki remegő levegővel. Azt akarta, hogy Lucius hozzáérjen, hogy a karjaiba vegye, hogy megcsókolja, hogy... hogy segítsen neki érezni.

– Mit szeretnél? Válaszolj a kérdésemre.

Hermione úgy érezte, hogy váratlanul felrobbanhat, ha a férfi nem csókolja meg hamarosan.

– I...igen. Jó kislány leszek a kedvedért, Lucius – zihálta, és remélte, hogy nem lépte át a határokat azzal, hogy a keresztnevén nevezte és letegezte.

Lucius odakapta a fejét, amikor a lány a keresztnevén nevezte, és Hermione lassan kinyitotta a szemét, ahogy a férfi abbahagyta a simogatást. Tartotta a szemkontaktust egy hosszú pillanatra, és Hermione azt kívánta, bár tudná, mire gondolt, miközben figyelte őt.

Látszólag választ kapott, amikor a férfi lecsapott az ajkaira. Igen, ez volt az, amire olyan régóta vágyott. Az ajkai hívogatóan megnyíltak a férfi nyelvének és hagyta, hogy átvegye felette az uralmat. Lucius a saját testéhez szorította a lányt, és Hermione átfonta a karjait a nyaka körül. Örült, hogy végre beletúrhat a selymes, szőke hajba.

Örökké csókolni tudta volna. Ez maga volt a tökély, valódi boldogság. El nem tudta volna képzelni, hogy valaki mástól ilyen hevesen verjen a szíve, mint Luciustól, hogy valaki ilyen dominanciával, uralommal és szenvedéllyel csókolja őt, mint a férfi. Érezte, ahogy a férfi kezei lesiklanak a csípejére, majd a fenekére, mielőtt még jobban az altestéhez húzta volna őt.

Oh, te jó ég az... hirtelen érezte, ahogy valami neki nyomódik az alhasának, és rájött, hogy amit érzett a férfin, egy erekcióhoz hasonlított, vagy talán egy kezdődőhöz. Ez az ő műve volt, ő izgatta így fel Luciust. Ösztönösen felágaskodott, hogy csökkentse a kettejük közötti magasságkülönbséget, és még jobban összesimulhasson a testük. Meg lett a gyümölcse, átjárta a testét egy kéjes löket, ahogy a dudor, a férfi nadrágjában, még jobban neki dörzsölődött. Hallott egy halk nyögést, és rájött, hogy ő adta ki a hangot. Oh, mit tett a testével a férfi, anélkül, hogy levetkőztette volna? Hermione túlterheltnek érezte magát.

Fogalma sem volt róla, meddig álltak és csókolóztak az üres szobában. Lehet, mindösszesen csak néhány perc volt, lehet sokkal több, végül megfosztottnak érezte magát, amikor idővel a férfi lefejtette magáról a karjait, ezzel szétválasztva magukat.

Újra a lány szemébe nézett, és megmasszírozta Hermione csóktól duzzad ajkát a hüvelykjével. Lucius ajka önelégült mosolyra húzódott.

– Gyere, kincsem. Sok mindent meg kell beszélnünk – mondta mielőtt sarkon fordult, majd kisétált a szobából.

***

Egy társalgó szobába vezette, ami kék kanapékkal és rózsafa asztalokkal volt berendezve. Magas ablakai voltak, amiket szintén kék sötétítő függönyök kereteztek, és egy aprócska kertre néztek. A teázáshoz szükséges dolgok már elő voltak készítve számukra, és egy időzített melegítő bűbáj tartotta forrón a vizet.

Hermione teste még mindig izzott a vágytól és a kiadatlan szexuális energiától, és összezavarta az, hogy a férfi miért állt le. Leültette maga mellé a kanapéra, és megkínálta teával. Íncsiklandozó, kínai oolong fekete tea volt, enyhe barack ízesítéssel. Hermione küzdött, hogy ne remegjen a keze, ahogy töltött magának. Olyan régóta vonzódott a férfihez, és az, hogy ott lehetett vele, egyszerre tette nagyon boldoggá, mégis idegessé.

Szerette volna megkérdezni tőle, hogy miért hagyta abba, amikor nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mindketten többre vágytak, de Lucius már továbblépett egy másik témára.

– Őszintén lenyűgöz az, amennyit haladtál. Jól gondolom, hogy többet szeretnél tanulni? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Oh, igen! Igen, szeretnék mindent megtanulni, amit megtaníthatsz nekem.

Eltűnődött azon, hogy a férfi vajon észrevette-e a kettős értelmet a szavai mögött. Igen, szeretett volna tőle mágiát tanulni, pont annyira, mint amennyire Lucius hajlandónak bizonyult erre, de volt egy vágya, hogy a férfi átadjon neki egy jóval érzékibb tudást.

– Meg kell értened, hogy a Roxfortban évszázadokon át jóval átfogóbb volt a tananyag, sokkal több szempontból fedte le a mágiáról való tudást, mint most – oktatta Lucius. – Természetesen régóta oktatnak sötét varázslatok kivédését, és minden bizonnyal hasznos órák ezek, ahogy a tudás is, ami ott megszerezhető, ha valakinek hozzáértő tanára van, ami persze évtizedek óta nem volt.  De az évek során, amiket „sötét” varázslatnak tartottak, kivették a tanmenetből. Ez magába ölel rengeteg varázsigét, átkot, rontást, és bűbájt, amik nem mondhatók világosnak, de sötétnek sem, jóval inkább a szürke zónába esnek.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, rossz érzéssel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy a mágia egy teljes birodalma nem volt elérhető számára.

– Miért tenne valaki ilyet?

– Legnagyobb részt ez Albus Dumbledore sara. Meg kell értened, kincsem, hogy miután legyőzte Grindelwaldot, a mágikus Britannia gyakorlatilag a tenyeréből evett, és kihasználva ezt a hatalmat, átformálta a tanmenetet kénye-kedve szerint olyanná, ami megfelelt az elvárásainak. Az iskolai tanács nem szegült szembe vele, ahogy a mágiaügyi minisztérium sem. Ennek következtében boszorkányok és varázslók több generációja töltötte be a nagykorúságot úgy, hogy nem részesült megfelelő oktatásban. Nagyon esélyes, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem lett volna ennyire sikeres, ha a népesség jobb oktatásban részesül, ha megtanították volna nekik a mágia azon területeit is, amik Dumbledore szerint már túl sötétnek minősülnek.

Hermione tüdejében rekedt a levegő a hír hallatán. Mindig irritálta az, hogy olyan nehezen juthatott hozzá könyvekhez a zárolt szekcióból, de korábban nem vont párhuzamot a nem oktatott tudás, és Voldemort hatalomra jutása között. Azt, hogy valaki betiltson teljes szegmenseket, csak mert „szürke” mágiának tartja, vagy azt, hogy ezáltal meggátoljon gyereket, hogy megtanulják, Hermione eredendően helytelenítette és hasonlónak találta, mint a mugli könyvégetéseket.

– És te megtaníthatod nekem ezeket a dolgokat? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Minden bizonnyal igen, kincsem. Rendszeresen találkoznunk kell majd, hogy rögzüljön az, amit a könyveimből tanulsz meg, és hogy gyakorolni tudd az okklumenciát.

Hermione félretette a teáját, és mohón a férfi felé fordult.

– Ezt örömmel csinálnám! Nem tudom eléggé megköszönni, hogy felajánlottad, hogy tanítasz! Annyi minden van, amit szeretnék megtanulni, nagyon sok hiányosság van az oktatásomban. Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy milyen nehéz belépni ebbe a világba mugli születésűként, úgy, hogy SEMMIT sem tudsz a mágiáról vagy ennek a teljes, rejtett világnak a létezéséről, míg tizenegy éves nem leszel!

Lucius összeráncolta a homlokát, és Hermione eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon rosszat tett-e azzal, hogy emlékeztette mugli származására.

– Mondd el, hogyan tudtad meg a mágia létezését. Szeretném tudni, hogyan érkeztél meg a világunkba – mondta elgondolkodva a férfi.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és jó érzéssel töltötte el az, hogy a férfit érdekelte, amit mondani akart neki.

Folytatta, részletesen elmesélte neki az első, véletlenszerű mágia kitöréseit, még kisgyermekkorából, azt, hogy megmozdított tárgyakat, amiket nem ért el, és azt, ahogy a szülei, mint jártas emberek a tudományokban, próbálták kideríteni, elfogadható magyarázat találni arra, amit tett. Elmesélte, hogyan látogatta meg McGalagony professzor a tizenegyedik születésnapján, majdnem egy évvel az előtt, hogy elkezdhette a Roxfortot, a szeptemberi születése miatt. Elmesélte, hogy könyörögött jövőbeni házvezető tanárának az információkért a varázsvilágról, könyvekért, forrásokért és tudásért. Azt, hogy mennyire szeretett volna mindent elkövetni azért, hogy elfogadják, mint boszorkányt, mivel kívülállónak érezte magát a muglik között. Elmagyarázta, milyen frusztrált volt, amikor rájött, mekkora hátrányban van azokkal a gyerekekkel szemben, akik mágus családban nőttek fel, arra, hogy micsoda különbségek vannak a két világ között, de senki nem figyelmeztette előre. Elmondta, milyen zavart volt attól, hogy bekerült egy új világba kellő felkészültség nélkül.

Lucius feszülten hallgatta; néha közbe fűzött egy-egy kérdést. Hermionét meglepte, amikor a férfi őszinte érdeklődéssel kérdezett olyat, amiről ő maga is azt gondolta, hogy könnyebbé tenné a beilleszkedést.

– Nekem szerencsém volt, hiszen a szeptemberi születésnapom azt jelentette, hogy majdnem egy évem volt elolvasni olyan könyveket, mint a Roxfort története, és megtanulni, amit csak tudtam. Harryt a mugli rokonai nevelték fel, és a szülinapja július végén van. Neki alig volt ideje rá, hogy bármit megtudjon a varázsvilágról, mielőtt megérkezett a Roxfortba. Már az előtt voltak mágikus megmozdulásaim, mielőtt McGalagony professzor meglátogatott. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy voltak olyanok, akik már akkor tudták, hogy van mágiám. Miért nem jött senki korábban?

– Nem lett volna túl vonzó a tudat, hogy van egy másik világ, amelynek majd a részese lehetsz, de csak évekkel később? – kérdezte a férfi.

– De miért kell várni? Miért nincs valamiféle beilleszkedést elősegítő program a mugli származásúaknak, hogy fokozatosan megmutassák nekik a varázsvilágot, és tanítsák őket róla, mielőtt elkezdik a Roxfortot? Az lenne a legkevesebb, ha volna egy olyan óra, az elsős mugli születésű diákoknak, ahol megtanítják nekik a varázsvilág etikettjét és a kultúrát, de komolyan, erről már 11 éves korunk előtt tanulni kellett volna.

Luciuson látszott, hogy elgondolkodik.

– Tudod, hogy ha jobban belegondolsz, ez mindent jobbá tehetne. Tudom, hogy Vol... Tudodki néhány követőjét zavarják a mugli születésűek a varázsvilágban, mondva, hogy nem tiszteljük a kultúrát, de nem TUDJUK. Senki nem segít beilleszkednünk. Jóformán senki nem mondd nekünk semmit. Nem tehetünk mást, csak magunkkal hozzuk a mugli kultúrát, mivel csak azt ismerjük – folytatta a lány.

Lucius megsimogatta a térdét a nagy kezével, és Hermionét kirázta a hideg, ahogy a férfi keze hozzáért a meztelen bőréhez.

– Sok mindent át kell gondolnom miattad, kincsem.

Hermione elmosolyodott, büszke volt, hogy ilyen nyíltan beszélgetett Luciusszal, és hogy a férfit érdekelte, és megbecsülte a véleményét.

– Vannak könyvek, amiket ma átadok neked, néhány a mágia szürke oldalával foglalkozik. Szeretném, ha elolvasnád őket, és gyakorolnád a pálcamozdulatokat. Az okklumenciát is tesztelni fogom legközelebb – mondta a férfi.

Hermione elszontyolodott, amikor rájött, hogy az együtt töltött idejük lassan véget ért.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte a férfi, amikor észrevette a lány aggodalmas tekintetét.

–  Most akkor elküldesz? – kérdezte.

– Ha tehetném, nem tenném, de van néhány egyéb kötelezettségem, és nem lehetek veled itt egész nap.

– Mikor visszatérek a Roxfortba, tudunk találkozni? – kérdezte reménykedve, hiszen emlékezett rá, ahogy a férfi mondta, hogy találkoznak, és gyakorol vele.

– Természetesen. Nem tudom garantálni a gyakoriságát, de nem azért öltem időt a tanításodba, hogy utána ne foglalkozzak veled. Te vagy... ez nagyon váratlan, de meglehetősen felvidít a társaságod.

Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott, abszurd mód boldog volt attól, hogy a férfi időt akart tölteni vele, hogy úgy gondolta, érdemes belefektetni.

– Köszönöm szépen, Lucius. Szavakkal nem tudom kifejezni, de nagyon hálás vagyok azért, amiért hajlandó vagy tanítani – mondta gyengéden.

– Akkor gyere, szedjük össze az új könyveidet.

Ajándékozott neki három olyan könyvet a támadó és védő bűbájokról és rontásokról, amit soha nem látott a Roxfort zárolt szekciójában, majd egy epekedő csók után útjára engedte, az ígérettel, hogy újra hívni fogja. 

***

Tartva az ígéretét, ismét találkozott a lánnyal a városi házában, mielőtt az visszatért az iskolába. Ez viszont azzal járt, hogy Hermionénak meg kellett lógnia a Grimmauld térről, hogy újra láthassa Luciust. Pont úgy, mint legutóbb, ismét bizonyítania kellett, hogy ő az, majd a férfi tesztelte a mentális pajzsát. Úgy, mint legutóbb, ismét az üres szobába vitte, amiről ezúttal megtudta, hogy egy hivatalos párbajterem volt, amit felszereltek védő bűbájokkal, hogy nehogy lerombolják a rontások. Demonstrálta, amit tanult, és Lucius további utasításokkal látta el. Kijavította az esetenként előforduló, hibás pálcamozdulatokat, és tesztelte a lány készségét nonverbális varázslás terén. Elégedett volt a fejlődését illetően, és Hermione reszketett örömében, hogy érdekelte a férfit.

Mint legutóbb, most is visszatértek a kék kanapés szobába, hogy teázzanak és beszélgessenek, és picit még gyakorolják az okklumenciát. Ezúttal azonban, miután végeztek a lány mentális pajzsának tesztelésével, Lucius az ölébe húzta, így Hermione közrefogta a combjait, miközben öntudatlanná csókolta.

Ez az alkalom sokkal jobb volt, mint a korábbi, mivel a férfi belecsippentett a mellbimbóiba a blúza puha anyagán és a csipke melltartóján keresztül, mielőtt a csípőjére helyezte a kezét, és megmutatta Hermionénak, hogyan mozgassa azt, hogy a nedves bugyija pontosan neki dörzsölődjön a nadrágjában lévő keménységnek.

Ezúttal kigombolta a blúzát, és gyengéden beleharapott a mellbimbóiba, ezzel összenyálazva a fehér, csipke melltartóját. Ekkor Hermione rájött, hogyan mozgassa a testét úgy, hogy a férfi nadrágban lévő kemény erekciója tökéletesen nekiütközzön a csiklójának, és apró, kéjes löketeket lőjön át a testén. Lucius felnyögött a gyönyörtől, és rátapasztotta tökéletes, bűnös ajkát a lány nyakára, és elég erősen szorította a csípőjét ahhoz, hogy felhorzsolja, miközben együtt mozgott vele.

Ekkor, ahelyett, hogy nedvesen és vágyakozva hagyta volna, mocskos dolgokat suttogott a fülébe, és irányította a mozdulatait, míg a bugyija teljesen el nem ázott. Ekkor felsírt, ahogy valami, mélyen benne összetört, és erőteljesen elélvezett, kifulladva a férfin. Összerogyott a férfi ölében, és a vállára hajtotta a homlokát, miközben Lucius szorosan az öléhez nyomta a sajátját.

– Nagyon jó, a kedvemért olyan jó kislány voltál – dünnyögte a lány göndör fürtjeibe.

– Ez fantasztikus volt – zihálta Hermione.

– Oh, kincsem, annyi minden van, amit a testeddel tudok csinálni – ígérte. – És fogok is, amint nagykorú leszel.

Hermione felemelte a fejét, hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen.

– Tényleg?

Lucius elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Rengeteg tervem van veled, kezdve a születésnapoddal.

– Látni szeretnél a szülinapomon?

– Szeptember tizenkilencedike, igaz?

– Igen. Honnan tudsz erről? – kérdezte lenyűgözve.

Felmordult a lány elképedt arckifejezését látva.

– Tagja voltam az iskolai tanácsnak, kincsem, és te voltál az egyetlen diák, aki állandóan lekörözte a fiamat. Persze, hogy belenéztem az aktádba.

Hermione elpirult az egyszerű magyarázaton, szégyellte, hogy legbelül azt hitte, hogy a férfi az elmúlt hetekben keresett róla információkat, mivel vágyott rá.

– Sajnálatos mód, a születésnapod csütörtökre esik idén – folytatta. – Ezért pontosan aznap nem tudlak látni, de az utána következő szombat, roxmorsi hétvége, és akkor veled leszek.

Lucius arckifejezése elárulta, hogy ez nem volt vita téma. Csak találnia kellett egy módot arra, hogy megszabaduljon Harrytől és Rontól arra a napra. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy választania kellett Lucius és Harry között, és igaz, ekkor még nem tudta, de nem is ez volt az utolsó alkalom.


	11. Tizenegyedik fejezet – Hatodik év – 1996 (2. Rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Hatodik év – 1996 (2. Rész)**

Hermione számára a közelgő szülinapja, és a lehetőség arra, hogy beteljesítse illegális kapcsolatát Lucius Malfoyjal, úgy tűnt, mintha a legfontosabb és jelentősebb része lenne a hatodik Roxfortos évének. Viszont Harrynek feszült volt a helyzet, és tudta, hogy a folyamatban lévő vita Sirius és Dumbledore között fogja meghatározni a hatodik tanévét. Míg Hermione a nyár nagy részét a mugli világban töltötte, addig Harry beköltözött Siriushoz a Grimmauld térre; zsigerből elutasította, hogy visszamenjen Dursley-ékhoz.

Harry elmondása alapján, Dumbledore megpróbálta visszakísérni őt a nagynénjéhez és a nagybátyjához, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy kitiltották a Grimmauld térről. Hermione nem gondolta, hogy Dumbledore-t, mint titok gazdát, csak úgy teketória nélkül ki lehetett rakni, de nem igazán érzett sajnálatot az idős mágus iránt.

Sirius kifakadt az öreg varázslóra, amikor Dumbledore felfedte, hogy végigtudta a próféciát, tudta, és mégsem osztotta meg a teljes tartalmát Jamesszel és Lilyvel, Harryvel vagy bárki mással. Harry beavatta, hogy Sirius és Dumbledore között állandóan ment az üvöltözés a hopp hálózaton keresztül, ahogy a gyalázkodó levelek is oda-vissza repkedtek, és végül a legnagyobb veszekedés a Grimmauld téri ház előtt zajlott, ahol Sirius az ajtóból üvöltözött Dumbledore-ral. Ahogy meghallotta legjobb barátja drámával teli nyarát, Hermione megrekedt a döbbenet és a sokk érzése között. Az, hogy Sirius hajlandó volt így kiállni a keresztfiáért, feltétlenül növelte a lány tiszteletét iránta.

Addig nem is vette észre, míg fel nem szálltak a Roxfort Expressre, hogy milyen iszonyatos volt a helyzet, míg Harry be nem vallotta neki, Ronnak, Ginnynek, Lunának és Neville-nek, hogy Sirius azzal fenyegetőzött már a végén, hogy kiveszi Harryt a Roxfortból, és együtt elhagyják Nagy-Britanniát.

Hermione legbelül sejtette, hogy Harrybe elég mártír hajlam szorult ahhoz, hogy ne fordítson hátat a megjósolt végzetének. Ha a varázsvilág sorsa az ő vállát nyomta, akkor Harry megtette, amit kellett, akármilyen szörnyű is volt. Lucius ezt úgy foglalta volna szavakba, hogy griffendéles botorság, ebben biztos volt. Hermione nem értette, hogy a Teszlek Süveg hogy gondolhatta valaha azt, hogy Harry jó mardekáros lenne.

Azt is tudta, ahogy figyelte drága barátját, miközben az elmesélte nekik, ahogy Sirius felkészült arra, hogy hátrahagyja vele az országot és a Black család fennmaradt vagyonát, hogy Harryt nagyon megérintette az a gondolat, hogy _valaki_ ennyire törődött vele, hogy ilyen drasztikus lépésre is hajlandó lett volna érte.

Hermione olyannyira törődött Harryvel, hogy kockáztatta érte az életét, többször is, hogy segítsen neki, de tudta, hogy ez nem ugyanaz volt. Neki nem volt elég hatalma, befolyása vagy vagyona ahhoz, hogy megvédje a barátját. Mivel a szülei meghaltak, az egyetlen felnőtt, aki hajlandó volt kiállni érte, Sirius Black volt, egy olyan varázsló, akiről az egész világ azt hitte, hogy körözött bűnöző és szökött elítélt volt.

Ettől függetlenül néma csendben ült és hallgatta, ahogy Harry elmesélte a vitát, ami közte és Sirius között volt arról, hogy visszatérjen-e Roxfortba. Megforgatta a szemét, mikor Ron felkiáltott.

– De, ha nem jöttél volna vissza, akkor hogy lett volna bármi esélyünk rá, hogy idén megnyerjük a kviddicskupát?

Nem okolta Sirius azért, amiért nem bízott meg Dumbledore-ban, főleg, hogy már tudta, Luciusnak hála, hogy az igazgatójuk erős legilimentor volt, és belenézett a fejébe az engedélye nélkül. Dumbledore szánt szándékkel visszatartott tőlük információt, de főleg Harrytől.

– Megmondtam Siriusnak, hogy nem szeretnék elutazni. Ha az a sorsom, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot, ha ez a jóslat lényege, akkor Roxfortban kell maradnom, ahol megtanulhatom, hogyan győzzem le – magyarázta.  – De legalább Sirius arra használta fel ezt a fenyegetést, hogy jobb körülményeket harcoljon ki nekünk. Éppen ezért Dumbledore beszélni fog a minisztériummal, hogy felmentésék Siriust azért, amit Pettigrew tett. Nem igazán bízom a Wizengamotban, de hallgatnak Dumbledore-ra.

– De amúgy megbízol Dumbledore-ban? – feszegette a kérdést Hermione.

– Miért ne tenné? Mármint, Dumbledore-ról van szó! – mondta elképedve Ron.

– Te nem is figyeltél? – kérdezte Ginny, és megütötte a bátyját. – Dumbledore kényszeríteni akarta Harryt arra, hogy visszamenjen a szörnyű nagynénjéhez és nagybátyjához.

– Őszintén? Az ember, akiben nem bízom meg, az Piton, és vitatkoztam erről mind Remusszal, mind Siriusszal – vallotta be Harry. – Sirius egyetért velem, de Remus ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy ha Dumbledore megbízik benne, akkor ő miért ne tenné. Én azt mondom, hogy Dumbledore-ban ezerszer jobban megbízom, mint Pitonban.

– Piton professzor nekem úgy tűnik, mint akit súlyosan megszálltak a furmászok – mondta Luna álmodozó hangon, és felnézett mindenkire a Hírverőból. – De azt hiszem, benne előbb megbíznék, mint bármelyik másik halálfalóban, akik meglógtak tavaly tavasszal a minisztériumból.

– Még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy az aurorok egyetlen személyt sem bírtak letartóztatni azok közül, akik ott voltak azon az éjszakán – mondta Harry dühösen, miközben átváltott az egyik kedvenc témájára. – OTT volt Malfoy. Mind láttuk maszk nélkül!

– Bellatrix Lestrange is ott volt – mondta Neville reszketve.

– És Hermionéval hallottuk, ahogy mondják Dolohov és Nott nevét – folytatta Harry.

Hermione az ajkába harapott, hogy ne mondjon semmit. Töltött egy kis időt az Odúban és a Grimmauld téren, mielőtt visszatért az iskolába, és napokig hallgatta, ahogy Harry, Ron és Ginny kifakad az egész helyzet igazságtalan mivoltán, azon, hogy a halálfalók megúszták az egész támadást. Hermionét őszintén meglepte, hogy ő, Harry és a többiek nem kerültek bajba amiatt, hogy betörtek a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályra vagy, hogy összetörték azt a rengetek jóslatot, de azt sejtette, hogy talán Lucius keze lehetett a dologban. Tudta, hogy a mágiaügyi miniszter a férfi zsebében volt.

Még ha a halálfalók meg is úszták a letartoztatást, a pletyka még mindig ott keringett mind a sajtóban, mind a köztudatban, hogy Malfoyéknak, Lestrange-éknek és Nottéknak köze volt a betöréshez. Lucius és az idősebbik Nott mindketten rendelkeztek alibivel, hogy hol voltak azon az éjszakán, és a Reggeli Próféta szerint, míg köztudott volt, hogy a Lestrange-ek kiszabadultak Azkabanból, senki sem tudta, hol voltak, hogy letartóztassák őket.

Éppen ezért Rodolphus, Rabastan és Bellatrix Lestrange voltak a betörés fővádlottjai. Ez teljesen megfelelt Hermionénak, mivel nem kötötte lojalitás Lucius hibbant sógornőjéhez.

– Malfoy biztos bújtatja őket. Nem lepődnék meg, ha nála lennének – mondta Harry keserűen. – Sirius mondta, hogy Bellatrix, Narcissa Malfoy nővére.

Ron fujtatott egyet.

– Ez senkit nem lep meg, hogy az a görény rokonságban áll azzal a háborodott bigével, nem?

Hermionénak eszében sem volt védeni Lucius feleségét, de úgy érezte azzal az ötlettel szembe kell szállnia, hogy Lucius talán bujtatja a sógornőjét.

– Sirius azt is mondta, hogy Bellatrix már az első háború előtt elmebeteg volt, és azt is, hogy Narcissa és Andromeda nem voltak azok. Ez nem úgy hangzik, mint akinek nyomós oka lenne arra, hogy befogadja őket. Különben is, még ha mind láttuk is Mr. Malfoyt akkor este, nem sok ember hisz nekünk. A legfontosabb számára az, hogy mint gondol róla a nyilvánosság, szóval miért kockáztatná ezt azzal, hogy befogadja őket?

–  Miért véded őket? – kérdezte Harry irritálva.

– Nem védem őket, csak kiemelem, hogy nem úgy tűnik, mint akiknek bármilyen, különös okuk lenne rá, hogy szökevényeket bújtassanak, mikor a minisztérium és a sajtó a Lestrange-éket okolja mindenért, ami történt. Talán a legtanácsosabb Malfoyéknak az, hogy ha nem csinálnak velük semmit, akár rokonok, akár nem – magyarázta egy vállvonással.

Mielőtt Harry válaszolni tudott volna, a kupéjuk ajtaja kitárult, és felfedte Malfoyt, természetesen Dracot, egy nyúlánk, sötét hajú, szemüveges fiúval, akit Hermione Theodore Nottként ismert fel, és egy magas, jóképű, sötétbőrű fiúval, akiről tudta, hogy Blaise Zambini a neve.

Malfoy gúnyosan végigmérte őket.

– Pansy nincs itt. Megint rossz kupé, Zambini – mondta, és vállba verte a fiút. – Ezt megfertőzte a sárvér.

Hermione megforgatta a szemeit a kiszámítható sértésen, habár nem tehetett róla és elképzelte, ahogy Malfoy képébe vágja, hogy ez a „sárvérű” megcsókolta a drágalátos, aranyvérű apját. Csak elképzelni tudta a fiú szemében a döbbenetet és a horrort, azt, ahogy tátva marad a szája és végre egyszer elhallgat. Csodálatos lett volna így elkábítani. Milyen kár, hogy semmit sem mondhatott.

Nem tűnt fel neki, hogy halványan elmosolyodott, míg Malfoy, rangjához legkevésbé sem illően, felhorkantott.

– Azt hiszed, ez vicces, sárvérű? Nem fogsz vigyorogni, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr eltörli a hozzád hasonló mocskokat – köpte.

Mielőtt Hermione, vagy Harry, válaszolni tudott volna, Ginny előkapta a pálcáját és kiszórt egy gyors rémdenevér rontást a szőke varázslóra. A mardekáros trió gyorsan kiiszkolt ezután, és Malfoy méltóságon aluli hangokat adott ki, ahogy a denevérek kirepültek az orrából.

A kupé többi utasa odafordult és mind Ginnyt bámulták.

– Most mi van? – vont vállat a lány. – Azt gondoltam, hogy megspórolom a veszekedést és a fenyegetőzést mindenkinek azzal, ha rögtön az rontáshoz ugrom.

***

A hatodik Roxfortos tanév kezdete lenyűgözően normális volt. Harry, Ron és Ginny megszállottak lettek a kviddicssel. Piton professzor épp olyan magzatelhajtóan és keservesen tanította a sötét varázslatok kivédését, mint a bájitaltant tette. Az új bájitalprofesszoruk, Horatius Lumpsluck, visszataszító volt a Harry iránti rajongásával, és persze fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Harry lenyűgöző teljesítménye bájitaltanból, csakis a rejtélyes és valószínűleg veszélyes jegyzeteknek volt köszönhető egy régi haladó bájitaltan tankönyvben.

Mielőtt észrevette, elérkezett a tizenhetedik szülinapja.

Hermione azt gondolta, hogy majd mágikus téren „felnőttnek” fogja érezni magát valahogy, de nem igazán történt így. Aznap megünnepelte a születésnapját a barátaival, akik rendeztek neki egy meglepetés bulit a szükség szobájában, és Dobby is támogatta őket, mivel segített sütit és töklevet csempészni a konyhából. 

A nap legizgalmasabb része reggel történt, a reggelinél, amikor egy ismeretlen bagoly bereppent, és leejtett egy lezárt borítékot a lány ölébe. Hermione azzal csitította az érdeklődést, hogy biztos Viktor Krum írt neki levelet a szülinapjára, és megvárta, míg egyedül volt, hogy elolvassa.

A levelet nem írták alá, de egyértelműen Luciustól jött, mivel úgy címezte meg, hogy „ Kincsemnek”. A levél egy zsupszkulcs volt, amit szombaton aktiválhatott, amint kiért az iskolai birtok határába.  Nem bírta letörölni a hatalmas mosolyt, ami elterült az arcán, ahogy elolvasta, hogy a férfi boldog születésnapot kíván neki és, hogy vágyik rá, hogy újra láthassa. Volt rá néhány hete, hogy megbarátkozzon a gondolattal, hogy hamarosan, amint tizenhét éves lesz, még intimebb kapcsolatba kerül majd Luciusszal, és legnagyobb döbbenetére kicsit sem volt feszült, hogy láthatja a férfit. Csak azt kellett kitalálnia, hogyan szabaduljon meg a barátaitól.

Végül, mivel tudta, hogy abba nem egyeztek volna bele, hogy egyedül menjen Roxmortsba, és az a csekély idő, amit távol tölthetett volna a barátaitól az apró kis varázsló faluban, mondva, hogy a könyvesboltba megy, koránt sem lett volna elég idő Luciusszal. Szóval szombaton el tudott szakadni Harrytól és Rontól azzal a kifogással, hogy betegnek érzi magát.  Amint a fiúk lementek a faluba, kitakarózott és kibújt az ágyból, majd gyorsan átöltözött a fekete fehérneműbe, amit erre az alkalomra vett, és magára vette az elegáns szabású, szürke talárját, amit még Londonban szerzett be, még mielőtt visszatért Skóciába.

Amint kiért az iskola kapuján, pálcát rántott, és aktiválta a zsupszkulcsot.


	12. Tizenkettedik fejezet – Hatodik év – 1996 (3. Rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Verázslat

**Hatodik év – 1996 (3. Rész)**

A gyomra émelygett, és Hermionét átjárta egy kellemetlen érzés, ami olyan volt, mintha áttuszkolták volna egy vékony csövön, majd kizuhant volna a másik oldalán. Megbotlott, ahogy a zsupszkulcs kidobta... valahol. Zavartan körülnézett. Arra számított, hogy a kensingtoni, városi villába fog érkezni, ahol már járt, de biztosan tudta, hogy ezúttal máshol volt.

Ez a hely sokkal sötétebb volt, mind dekorációban, mind érzetre. A szoba falait sötét, fapanelek borították. Helyet kapott egy nagy, szürke kőkandalló és vegyes, antik bútorok, amik között látszott, hogy voltak mugli darabok is keverve a mágikusakkal. Érzett rajtuk egy tagadhatatlan férfiasságot, és valahogy még a mágia is erősebb volt itt.

– Lucius? – kérdezett körbe.

– Boldog születésnapot, kincsem!

Hermione megfordult a férfi hangjára és látta, hogy az az ajtófélfának dőlt. Fekete nadrágot és inget viselt; láthatóan már levette a mellényét és a külső talárját.

Az arca felderült Lucius láttán, és azonnal a karjaiba vetette magát. A férfi viszonozta a lány ölelését és megsimogatta a göndör fürtjeit; Hermione hallotta, ahogy halkan felnevet a bajsza alatt.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte.

– Skóciában. Egy másik Malfoy birtokon, valaha sűrűn használták, mint vadászlakot, habár már nem is emlékszem, hogy utoljára mikor maradt valaki itt vadászás címszó alatt – mondta. – Gyere.

Követte, keresztül a házon, és elcsodálkozott a Malfoy család láthatóan végtelen vagyonán. Lucius elmondása szerint, ezt a házat a korai 1700-as években, Aurelius Malfoy építette, és ez „a kisebbek” közé tartozott, mivel csak hat hálószoba volt benne. Hermione egy pillanatra látta a hegyeket és az erdőt, ahogy elsétált az ablakok mellett, és úgy gondolta, hogy lélegzetelállító volt a kilátás. Nagyon elrejtettnek és rusztikusnak tűnt az egész, de ugyanakkor fényűző volt; tökéletes hely, hogy kettesben lehessenek.

A hálószobába vitte, de ahelyett, hogy a baldachinos ágyhoz vezette volna, amin skótkockás plédek és meleg takarók voltak, egy barna, a kandalló előtti kanapéhoz kísérte. A hatalmas ágy látványától, amin plüsspárnák és puha takarok voltak, kirázta a hideg, és feszült megérzés vette hatalmába, mivel emlékezett a férfi ígéretére, miszerint azt tervezte, hogy magáévá teszi, amint nagykorúvá válik a varázsvilág törvényei szerint. 

– Ülj le ide. Van számodra valamim – mondta a férfi.

– Nem kellett volna venned nekem semmit. Már így is épp eleget teszel értem a könyvekkel és a leckékkel.

– Nekem nem kell különösebb indok, hogy ajándékot adjak valakinek. Akkor adok ajándékot, ha valaki megérdemli, vagy épp úgy döntök. Nyisd ki – mondta, majd átnyújtott egy apró, fényes, fekete papírba becsomagolt dobozt, amit átkötöttek egy fehér szalaggal.

Hermione gyorsan kibontotta a masnit, és leszedte a csomagoló papírt, míg szem elé nem tárult egy fekete bársonydoboz. Láthatóan ékszer volt. A pulzusa megemelkedett a gondolattól, hogy Lucius ékszert választott neki. A keze remegett, miközben kinyitotta a dobozt, amiben egy csodálatos karkötőt talált. Úgy tűnt, hogy vagy ezüstből, vagy platinából készült, és finom csigavonalak futottak egymásba rajta, hasonlók, mint az erek a pálcáján. A közepén volt egy szolid, kerek, ezüst lemez, aminek a szélein folytatódtak az ezüst vonalak. A lemez közepére rá volt gravírozva a monogramja, egy elegánsan örvénylő betűtípussal.  Az egész ékszer úgy csillogott és fénylett, ahogy egy egyszerű, mugli ékszer soha.

– Oh, Lucius, ez gyönyörű – kiáltott fel, és felemelte, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye. Egyszerű volt, mégis elegáns. Pont olyan darab, amit akár maga is kiválasztott volna. Megdobogtatta a szívét a gondolat, hogy Lucius elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy kiválasszon valami ennyire tökéleteset.

A férfi elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Jóval letisztultabb, mint ahogy én szeretem, de nem térhetsz vissza az iskolába értékes drágakövekben vagy valamiben a Malfoy széfből. Túl sok kérdést okozna.

Kikerekedett szemekkel bámult a burkolt célzás végett, miszerint a férfi ékszereket akart neki adni.

– Ez... nem, ez tökéletes. A legszebb dolog, amit valaha kaptam!

Lucius kinyújtotta a kezét a karkötőért, és Hermione odaadta neki, majd megengedte, hogy mellé üljön, és a bal csuklójára csatolja. Az ékszer rögtön a helyére illeszkedett, és Hermione érezte, ahogy egy mágiahullám végigsöpör rajta, miközben a csat eltűnt.

– Át van itatva mágiával?

– Természetesen. Te nem tudod majd levenni, azt csak én tudom. Hasonlóan működik, mint azok a galleonok, amiket megbűvöltetek tavaly, hogy elrejtsétek magatokat Umbridge elől. Oh, igen, kincsem tudok róla mindent. A pálcád segítségével tudsz nekem rövid üzeneteket küldeni, és én is neked. Én majd a gyűrűmön fogom látni az üzenetedet – mondta, majd megmutatta neki a Malfoy pecsétgyűrűt, amit a jobb kezén hordott. – Így nem kell attól tartanom, hogy elfogják a baglyomat, és könnyedén el tudlak majd érni, akár a mugli világban is.

Hermionéban túl sok érzés kavargott, miközben felemelte a kezét, hogy csodálja a karkötőjét.

– Oh, Lucius, imádom! Nagyon szépen köszönöm!

– Továbbá van benne egy beépített zsupszkulcs – tette hozzá. – Ugyanúgy tudod majd aktiválni, mint ma a levelemet. Erre a birtokra fog hozni, és a védőbűbájaim jelezni fogják nekem, hogy itt vagy. Nem garantálhatom, hogy azonnal jövök, de ha vészhelyzet van, ide tudod hívni Mipsyt.

– Egy manót? – kérdezte hezitálva.

Lucius felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Igen. Draco mesélt a kis keresztes hadjáratodról. Mipsyvel jól bánunk, kincsem. Lesz alkalmad rá, hogy lásd őt és beszélj vele, de kérlek, ne inzultáld azzal, hogy ruhákat akarsz neki adni. Ő az én manóm, és megmondtam neki, hogy amíg itt tartózkodsz, segíthet neked is.

Hermione hezitált még egy pillanatig. Lucius olyan kedves volt vele, és nem akarta megbántani, de minden, amint Harry valaha mondott neki Lucius és Dobby kapcsolatáról, elnehezítette a gondolatait.

– Mi az? – kérdezte, mivel észrevette a lány tétovázását.

– A házimanók érző lények, és én nem hiszek a rabszolgatartásban – mondta óvatosan. – Szerintem a manók nem érdemlik meg, hogy szolgasorban legyenek vagy kegyetlenül bánjanak velük.

– A házimanóknak másmilyen mágiájuk van, mint nekünk és a kapcsolat köztük és köztünk... talán legjobban úgy lehetne körülírni, azt hiszem a mugli kifejezés rá az, hogy szimbiotikus – mondta a férfi.

Hermione döbbenten nézett rá a tudományos kifejezés miatt, és már válaszra nyitotta a száját, mikor Lucius elhallgatatta egy legyintéssel.

– Ez egy másik, fontos téma, amit mélyebben el kellene magyarázni a mugli születésű diákoknak, mielőtt elkezdik a Roxfortot, de sajnos ezt is elhanyagolja a jelenlegi igazgató. Hagyjuk meg ezt a beszélgetést egy másik alkalomra. Nem óhajtom elhessegetni az aggodalmad, de korlátozott az együtt töltött időnk, és szeretném a legtöbbet kihozni belőle – mondta a férfi. Ismét a lány kezéért nyúlt, és egy csókot lehet a tenyerébe.

Végül a gondolatait, a manók jóllétéről, felcserélte a bizsergető libabőr a testén, és ez eszébe jutatta, hogy valamikor a nap folyamán abban a nagy ágyban fog kikötni az előtte álló csodálatos varázslóval.

Lucius odahúzta magához, és addig csókolta, míg a lány kifulladt és vágyakozva neki dörgölőzött. Mikor a csók véget ért, a férfi a szemébe nézett, miközben végighúzta a hüvelykjét Hermione duzzadt ajkain.

– Mi az? – kérdezte suttogva, mivel megijesztette a férfi intenzív tekintete.

– Az, amit a minisztériumban tettél, soha nem reménykedtem ilyesmiben. Rendkívüli vagy, kincsem – mondta mély hangon. – Szerencsém van, hogy vagy nekem.

Hermione válaszként az ölébe mászott, és újra megcsókolta. Lenyűgözték a szavak, és a mögötte rejlő érzelmek. Ugyan ez nem volt szerelmi vallomás, de a lányt mégis mélyen megérintette.

Lucius keze becsúszott a talárja alá, a csipkés combfixére, és a lány ekkor mozgatni kezdte a csípejét úgy, ahogy legutóbb megtanulta. Ezzel pedig azt elérte el, hogy a férfi ajkát halk nyögés hagyta el.

Összeszedte minden griffendéles bátorságát, hogy megszakítsa a csókot és a férfi fülébe suttogjon.

– Lucius, azt akarom, hogy taníts engem. Taníts meg rá, hogyan kényeztesselek. Szeretnék _mindent_ megtanulni tőled.

Bátorkodott belenézni a férfi szemébe, mivel látni akarta a reakcióját. Lucius picit összeszűkítette a szemét, és reflexszerűen még jobban belemarkolt a lány csípőjébe, majdnem csak kellemetlen szinten.

– Nem tudod, mit kérsz tőlem – mondta figyelmeztetően. A szavaiban és a hangszínén érződött, hogy óva inti a lányt.

– De tudom, mivel akarlak téged – ismerte be Hermione.

Lucius tekintete elsötétült, és ezzel egyidejűleg kicsúsztatta a kezeit a lány talárja alól. Hermione némán ült az ölében, és a szemébe nézett, miközben a férfi lesimogatta róla a talárját, majd cibálni kezdte a ruháján a cipzárt.

– Vetkőzz le!

Parancs volt, és valami akaratlanul összeszorult ettől a lányban. Elrugaszkodott a férfi öléből, és felállt a remegő lábaira. Lucius majdnem teljesen le bírta húzni a cipzárját, szóval nem kellett sokat húzkodnia, mielőtt kibújt a ruhájából. A férfi előtt állt melltartóban, bugyiban, combfixben és fekete magassarkúban.

Nagyon ideges volt attól, ahogy a férfi végigmérte ítélően. Úgy érezte, hogy kevés számára, szóval nagyon meglepte, amikor Lucius továbbra is tetőtől-talpig méregette, és közben azt dünnyögte a bajsza alatt, hogy „gyönyörű”.

– Térdelj le!

Kikerekedett szemekkel nézett rá döbbenetében, és a férfi felvonta a szemöldökét válasz gyanánt.

– Ne kelljen megismételnem magam, kincsem!

Hermione óvatosan letérdelt a szőnyegre, és a férfi lábaiba kapaszkodott, hogy ne veszítse el az egyensúlyát. Ez után lassan közelíteni kezdett, míg a férfi lábai között nem térdelt. A tekintete átsiklott a férfi arcáról a kezeire, amikor az elkezdte kigombolni a nadrágját.

Lucius megragadta a lány jobb kezét, majd a nadrágjában lévő, látható dudorhoz nyomta. Az irányításával, Hermione rámarkolt az erekciójára, és érezte a pénisze formáját a ruháin keresztül, mielőtt Lucius bevezette volna a kezeit a nadrágjába.

– Fogd körbe a kezeiddel a farkam, majd mozgasd őket fel és le körülötte.

Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő attól az érzéstől, hogy életében először fogott a kezében merev férfiasságot. Kemény volt, keményebb, mint számított rá és nagyon meleg; és a bőr csúszkált rajta, miközben úgy mozgatta a kezét, ahogy a férfi utasította. Nagynak érződött, és próbált nem ráfeszülni a férfi kétségtelen méreteire. Lucius megemelte a csípejét, és megszabadult az útban lévő ruháitól, ezzel felfedve péniszét teljes valójában a lány ártatlan szemeinek.

Hermione soha nem gondolkodott a férfiak anatómiáján korábban, de ekkor, amikor először pillantott végig a testén, csodálatosnak találta a férfit.

– Szorítsd erősebben.

Szót fogadott, és eldöntötte, hogy tetszett neki az érzés, ahogy a férfi farka a kezében volt.  Kicsit felüdítő volt a tudat, hogy kényeztette a férfit, az, hogy miatta volt a hangja erőltetett, és miatta lökte a csípőjét ritmusosan a kezének.

– Most használd a szádat.

Hermione érezte a férfi kezét a hajában, és azt, ahogy irányította a fejét, mielőtt a rámarkolt az összes hajára. Tudta a szobatársai suttogásából és kuncogásából, hogy a férfiak bizony szerették, ha egy boszorkány a száját használta _odalent_ , de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan csinálhatná jól. Csak az volt nyilvánvaló, hogy a fogait nem tanácsos használnia, de...

– Használd a nyelved, és nyalj meg, kincsem.

Egy pillanatig hezitált, de aztán odahajolt és a nyelve hegyével végignyalta a férfi makkját, ahol összegyűjt már pár csepp nedvesség. Ez nem egy olyan íz, amit finomnak írt volna le, de kellemetlen sem volt.  Megismételte a műveletet, ezúttal szélesebb csíkban, mivel már bátrabbnak érezte magát.

Lucius megmozdult a kanapén, a kezével még mindig szorosan fogta a haját. Masszírozta a fejbőrét, miközben dicsérő szavak és utasítások hagyták el az ajkát. Teljesítette a lány kívánságát, és tanította. Arra, hogyan használja a nyelvét és az ajkait. Arra, hogyan vegye az ajkai közé a duzzadt makkját, hogyan csúsztasson annyit a szájába, amennyit csak tudott, és arra, hogy közben hogyan simogassa a férfiassága oldalát a nyelvével. Megtanította rá, hogyan markolja a pénisze tövét, miközben feljebb a száját használta, és arra, hogyan mozgassa a kezeit összhangban a szájával.

Minél többet beszélt, annál elhalóbb lett a hangja, és Hermione rájött, hogy hiába volt tapasztalatlan, Lucius láthatóan élvezte a próbálkozásait. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy élvezte a látványt, ahogy a farka eltűnt a lány szájában, mivel kötelességszerűen elfogta az arcából az összes haját. Ahogy az ajkai fel és le csúszkáltak a hímtagján, gyorsan a férfi arcába pillantott. Lucius a száján át lélegzett, és hátrahajtotta a fejét, az arckifejezése pedig megigézett volt. 

Hermione nem bírta visszatartani az akaratlan nyögést, ami elhagyta a száját, és ez körbezsongta a szájában lévő férfit. A tekintetük összeért, és Lucius lökött egyet a csípőjét, így a makkja sokkal mélyebben eltűnt a lány szájában, mint korábban.

Te jó ég, te jó ég, te jó ég, gondolta pánikolva a lány. A férfi a torkában volt, és hirtelen a levegője elfogyott, és nem tudott elhúzódni, nem tudott hátrálni, mivel Lucius erős kézzel tartotta a fejét és fogta a haját. Próbált nem öklendezni. A szemei könnyezni kezdtek és a pánik átjárta a mellkasát, ahogy fogyott a levegője. Egy zavaros hang hagyta el a száját a pénisze körül, amivel azt érte el, hogy Lucius ismét felnyögött. 

– Basszus, ez az. Így tovább. Olyan jól nézel ki, ahogy ott térdelsz, a szádban a farkammal – sziszegte.

A férfi szorítása enyhült, pont annyira, hogy Hermione elhúzza a fejét, és mély levegőt vegyen az orrán.

– Újra. Úgy, mint az előbb.

Lucius megint lökött, és a lány minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne öklendezzen, ahogy a pénisze csiklandozta a torkát. Kínos volt, de végül ráérzett a ritmusára annak, hogy mikor lopjon levegőt, és mikor kapja be mélyen a farkát. Ez... őszintén sokkal bonyolultabb volt, mint várta. Nem volt kellemetlen, miután a félelem, hogy megfullad vagy elájul, elszállt, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Lucius nagyon élvezte. Az biztos, hogy komoly feladatot tanult meg, de abban nem volt biztos, egyelőre, hogy ez a kedvenc dolgai közé kerül-e majd.

Végül felnézett, és újra összeért a tekintetük, és Hermione látta a férfi szemében a vágyat. Ekkor egy ismeretlen érzés járta át: _hatalom._ A férfi lehet, hogy ezen a napon megrontotta az ártatlanságát, de Hermione hirtelen rájött, hogy neki is hatalmas ereje volt. Lucius Malfoy, az egyik leghatalmasabb, legvonzóbb varázsló a világon, miatta kezdett széthullani. Az elhaló káromkodás, ami elhagyta az ajkait, az ő műve volt. Az erotikus sóhajok és nyögések, szintén neki voltak köszönhetőek. Az, ahogy ekkor ránézett, ahogy a göndör fürtjeit markolta... hatalom volt, és Hermione nagyon élvezte.

Figyelmeztette, mielőtt elélvezett, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem akart sehová máshová élvezni, csak a szájába. Az is egyértelmű volt, mivel nem engedte el a lány haját, hogy miután elélvezett, nem volt más lehetőség, csak a lenyelés.

Mikor végre elengedte, Hermione diszkréten megtörölte a száját, és azt gondolta magában, hogy majd meg kell tanulnia egy pálcanélküli, néma bűbájt, hogy felfrissítse a leheletét.

Lucius felhúzta az ölébe. Még mindig nehezen vette a levegőt, miközben átfonta maga körül a lány testét.

– Oh, kincsem, olyan jó vagy – mormolta, és lustán simogatta a göndör haját.

Hermione a férfi nyakába és vállába temette az arcát, és elmosolyodott. Élvezte az újonnan megtalált női szexualitását és hatalmát. A teste izzott a mágiától és a vágytól, és ez csodálatos érzés volt. Nem csoda, hogy annyi boszorkány volt hajlandó az szájával kényeztetni egy varázslót. Kezdetben úgy gondolta, hogy ez eredendően alárendelő dolog, de mégis tagadhatatlanul felizgatta, ahogy a férfi kinézett közben, amilyen hangokat adott, és ahogy reagált a kényeztetésre.

– Nagyon élveztem ezt – ismerte be halkan a lány, néhány pillanattal később.

– Csakugyan?

– Ühmmm.

– Te tényleg egy kis kincs vagy – mondta a férfi, és csókra húzta. Meglepte, hogy Lucius meg akarta csókolni azután, hogy a szája _odalent_ járt, de mégis mélyen megcsókolta, és közben az egyik kezével rámarkolt a melleire, a másik pedig a combjai közé siklott. Hermione tüdejében rekedt a levegő, és neki feszült a férfinek, amikor az ujjai végigsimítottak a bugyija legnedvesebb pontján.

– Hmmm... tényleg nagyon élvezted, nem igaz? – A hangja kicsit csodálkozónak hatott.

– Még! – parancsolta a lány, felbátorodva az újonnan megtalált szexuális hatalmától.

Lucius felnevetett, és hirtelen felállt vele, amitől a lányt kirázta a hideg, és azonnal körbefonta magát a férfin, hogy le ne essen. Az ágyra helyezte, és gyorsan megszabadult a maradék ruhájától, mielőtt csatlakozott hozzá.

– Még? – kérdezte a férfi felvont szemöldökkel, miközben felnyúlt és kicsatolta a melltartóját. Hermione szemei kikerekedtek a gyakorlott mozdulattól és a gyorsaságtól, ahogy kicsatolta a fehérneműt, majd félrehajította. Aztán az összes értelmes gondolata elszállt, ahogy Lucius ajka rátapadt az egyik mellbimbójára.

Neki nyomta a lányt a párnáknak, majd fölé mászott, hogy még jobban tudja szopogatni és harapdálni a melleit. Hermione beletúrt az ujjaival a selymes hajába, és megfeszült az érintésétől. Igen, ez jó volt, nagyon, nagyon jó, gondolta.

Végül elengedte, majd hirtelen a sarkára ült, és a lány beleremegett, ahogy megszűnt a testi kontaktus.

– Kérlek, ne hagyd abba – sírt fel Hermione, és ösztönösen szétnyitotta a lábait a férfinek.

– Oh, kincsem, eszemben sincs abbahagyni. Ma nem. Az enyém vagy, és teljesen meztelenül akarlak – mondta vonatottan mégis határozottan.

Néma érdeklődéssel figyelte, ahogy a férfi lehúzza róla a magassarkút, majd ahogy lassan elkezdte lehámozni a combfixét az egyik, majd a másik lábáról, direkt úgy, hogy a körme végigszántsa gyengéden a selymesen puha bőrt a belső combján.

– A kedvedért viseltem – mondta a lány, megjegyezve azt az érdektelenséget, ahogy a férfi félredobta mindkettőt.

– Jobban néznek ki a padlómon – válaszolt Lucius egy kétségtelenül bűnös vigyorral.

A széttárt lábai között maradt, és végigsimított az egyik ujjbegyével a lány bugyiján, mielőtt rámarkolt a dombjára. Hermione válaszként mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét. Arra vágyott, hogy még intimebben érintse a férfi.

– Na és ezt? Ezt is a kedvemért viseled? – kérdezte, és a fekete, szatén és csipke fehérneműre biccentett.

Válaszolni szeretett volna, de a hangja hirtelen a torkában rekedt. Némán bólintott, és a teste megfeszült a férfi érintésétől.

– Csodaszép.

A tüdejében rekedt a levegő, ahogy Lucius megragadta a bugyija derekát, majd vadul letépte róla. A bugyi követte a többi ruhát a földre, mielőtt szétfeszítette a lány lábait.

– Nagyon nedves vagy, nem igaz? Attól lettél ilyen, hogy a torkodban járt a farkam? – kérdezte, miközben az ujjai kínzó lassúsággal végigcsúsztak a combjain, keresztül a puha, gondosan megnyírt, göndör pamacson a lábai között. Lehunyta a szemeit, felnyögött, de nem válaszolt a kérdésre.

Ekkor Lucius hirtelen rácsapott a belső combjára, mire döbbenten felpattantak a lány szemei.

– Válaszolni fogsz, kincsem! Attól lett ilyen nedves a kis puncid, hogy leszoptál?

Hermione mélyen elvörösödött a férfi nyers megfogalmazásától, de bólintott.

– Az, hogy leszoptad a farkam, vagy az, hogy lenyelted a végeredményt izgatott fel ennyire?  – feszegette tovább a témát.

Te jó ég, Hermione úgy gondolta, meghal szégyenében. Valahogy az, hogy beszéljenek arról, amit csináltak, sokkal megalázóbb volt, mint maga a folyamat.

– Mindkettő – suttogta végül. – Én... élveztem, hogy a kedvedre tehetek.

Lucius vigyora láthatóan vad volt, amikor végre, végre becsúsztatta az ujjait a nedves ajkai közé, és Hermione felsírt, amikor az ujjbegyével megcirógatta a sajgó csiklóját.

– Persze, hogy élvezted – mondta megnyugtató hangon. – Hiszen olyan jó kislány vagy, nem igaz, kincsem?

Az ujjai csintalanok voltak, vagy meg voltak bűvölve valamiféle varázslattal. Ez volt az egyetlen, értelmes következtetés, amit le bírt vonni, mivel nem értette, hogy a férfi, hogy  tudta így érinteni a testét, ilyen meghitten, életében először, és hogyan érte el, hogy ilyen _jó legyen_ neki. Lucius, hogy ismerhette jobban a testét, saját magánál?

– Hallani akarom a szádból – buzdította, és behatolt egy, majd két ujjal a lány szűk járatába. – Mondd, hogy jó kislány vagy a kedvemért.

Hermione nyöszörgött és vergődött a férfi alatt.

– Igen! Igen, jó kislány vagyok a kedvedért, Lucius!

A kezét gyorsabban mozgatta, és valahogy az ujjai egyszerre mozogtak benne, kívülről izgatták a csiklóját, és csipkedték és masszírozták a mellbimbóit, és ez Hermionénak túl sok érzés volt egyszerre.

– Bizony, az vagy. És a jó kislányok elélvezhetnek – mondta a férfi.

A hangja és a szavai selyemként csúsztak végig a lány testén. Behunyta a szemét, és akkor, akkor a férfi megérintett benne _valamit,_ és a teste megrándult, majd felsírt és belecsimpaszkodott a férfi karjába, az ágyneműbe, muszáj volt valamibe, bármibe, ami rögzíthette. Még mielőtt elcsodálkozhatott volna azon, hogy Lucius hogy a fenébe tudott ilyen érzéseket kiváltani belőle, újra megtette, aztán újra, és a teste többé már nem az övé volt. A férfié volt, és minden parancsát követte. Addig kínozta ezekkel az érzésekkel, míg a teste feszesen megtekeredett, és Hermione biztos volt abban, hogy kettéhasad és millió, apró darabra törik.

– Élvezz el nekem, Hermione.

Szorosan lecsukta a szemét. Túl sok volt, túl sok érintés, túl sok érzés, túl sok minden... és képtelen volt tovább elviselni. Nyögések, zihálások, sóhajok, magasztaló szavak, és könyörgések csúsztak ki a száján.

Aztán ezt felváltotta a... boldogság, a beteljesedés és a tökéletesség.

Soha, semmit, ami valaha csinált magával, egyetlen titkos érintés sem a takarója alatt, éjszaka, nem ért fel ehhez a földöntúli gyönyörhöz, ami ekkor átjárta.

Még mindig próbálta lecsillapítani a testét a gyönyör áradat után, az elméje még üres volt, amikor a férfi elhelyezkedett felette.

– Mélylevegő, kincsem.

Automatikusan szót fogadott, és örült, hogy így tett, mikor megérezte a feszítő és csipkedő érzést mélyen magában, és akkor rájött, te jó ég, a férfi beléhatolt. A tüdejében rekedt a levegő, és tolni kezdte Lucius vállait. Nagy volt neki, nagyon nagy, és úgy érezte, hogy ketté fog repedni tőle.

– Shhh – suttogta nyugtató hangon a férfi, és gyengéden beleharapott a fülcimpájába. – Még mindig nagyon szűk vagy, kincsem. Lazíts.

Próbált megszabadulni a testében felgyülemlő feszültségtől, de az agyát még mindig lekötötték a korábbi érzések.

– Olyan nagy.

– De jól vagy.

Ekkor megcsókolta. Az ajkai és a nyelve megnyugtató volt és figyelemelterelő, és anélkül sikerült ellazulnia, hogy észrevette azt. Ekkor átfonta a lábait a férfi körül, Lucius pedig megmozdult benne, kihúzta majd visszatolta belé a férfiasságát, és kéjesen belenyögött a csókjukba.

Ami elsőre túl soknak tűnt, kezdett jó érzéssé válni. Csimpaszkodott Luciusba, ahogy az mozgott benne, és a körmeit akaratlanul belemélyesztette a férfi vállába és hátába.

Csak annyi időre állt meg, hogy megragadja a lány csuklóit, majd a feje fölé nyomja a karjait, mielőtt újra lökött rajta egyet, amitől Hermione jólesően felsírt. A szorítás a csuklóin majdnem csak túl szoros volt, szinte fájdalmas, de amit a csípőjével csinált, amit a férfiasságával, kellemes elterelés volt. Főleg az, amikor elég mélyen benne volt, és a csípőcsontja neki ütközött a csiklójának, kellemes bizsergést küldve át az egész testén.

Még viszonylag tapasztalatlanul is képes volt meg állapítani, hogy mikor járt közel a férfi az elélvezéshez. A tempója egyenletes volt, minden lökése gyorsabb lett, és a nyögései és a sóhajai ziháltabbá váltak. Lucius a gyönyör kapujában vad volt és csodálatos, és Hermione örökre emlékezni akart erre a pillanatra.

Hamarosan elélvezett egy hangos felkiáltással, majd ráomlott Hermionéra, és a teste édesen neki simult a lányének.

 


	13. Tizenharmadik fejezet – Hatodik év – 1996 (4. Rész)

**Hatodik év – 1996 (4. Rész)**

Hermione odagömbölyödött Lucius oldalához; mind, hogy elrejtse a meztelenségét, mivel most, hogy végeztek kellemetlenné vált számára, mind, hogy biztosítsa magában, hogy a férfi még mindig akarta és törődött vele, azok után is, hogy elvette a szüzességét. Nem szerette sebezhetőnek érezni magát, még azzal a varázslóval sem, akit imádott. Lucius a plafont bámulta, és mély levegőket vett, de nem szólalt meg. Amikor a lány közelebb bújt hozzá, átölelte az egyik karjával, megengedve neki, hogy a mellkasára hajtsa a fejét, majd suhintott egyet a másik kezével, mire rájuk repült egy takaró. Hermione kevésbé érezte magát kiszolgáltatva, és picit ledöbbentette a férfi pálca nélküli és néma bűbája.

– Te tudsz... én nem is tudtam, hogy te tudsz pálca nélkül varázsolni – mondta döbbenten.

– Most szexeltél életedben először, és a pálca nélküli mágiám nyűgőz le? – nevetett fel a férfi. – Kincsem, mélységesen megsértesz.

Hermione elpirult, lehajtotta a fejét szégyenében, és nem mondott semmit.

– Gyerünk, túl szégyenlős vagy, hogy válaszolj? – kérdezte a férfi cukkolva.

Elkapta a griffendéles bátorság, habár annyira nem, mert nem merte felemelni a fejét, és a férfi a szemébe nézni, főleg nem szerelmet vallani neki; Hermione a meztelen mellkasára tette a kezét, és gyorsan kimondta a szavakat, mielőtt bepánikolt volna.

– Fantasztikusnak tartalak. Lenyűgöz a tudásod, és most jöttem rá, hogy mennyi mindent nem tudok, mennyi mindent nem tanítanak a suliban.

Lucius felemelte a fejét, hogy a lányra nézhessen.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy amit az előbb csináltunk, azt nem tanítják az iskolában.

Vajon el tudott volna még jobban pirulni? Hogy hozhatta ez zavarba azok után, amit csináltak?

– Nem! Természetesen nem, és... hihetetlen volt. Én, nos hallottam pletykákat az első alkalomról, azt, hogy fájdalmas vagy kellemetlen egy lánynak. Nőnek. Egy boszorkánynak. De ez sokkal több volt, sokkal jobb, mint valaha vártam – ismerte be őszintén.

Lucius elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Reméltem, hogy így érzel. A legkevésbé sem mondanám magam egy kontár, kétbalkezes tinédzser varázslónak. Legközelebb már egyáltalán nem fog fájni.

Hermione bólintással nyugtázta a hallottakat a férfi vállának dőlve, és boldoggá tette az ötlet, hogy lesz „legközelebb”, és a jövőbeni találkák gondolata. Egy darabig csendben pihentek, Hermione befészkelte magát a férfi mellé.

Lucius  felemelte a balkezét, hogy eltűrje az arcából a hosszú haját, és Hermione hirtelen és váratlanul szembetalálta magát, életnagyságban a sötét jeggyel a férfi alkarján. Reflexszerűen elhúzódott az emlékeztető jeltől, ami a férfi kényszerített hűségét jelezte, és Luciust megijesztette a lány mozdulata.

– Mi a... – A hangja megállt, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány mit néz.

– Én... sajnálom – suttogta Hermione. – Meglepetésként ért. Korábban nem vettem észre, amikor te és én... tudod. Valójában még soha nem láttam senkin a sötét jegyet.

A férfi sóhajtott.

– Azt hiszem, hálásnak kéne lennem, hogy korábban más foglalta le a figyelmedet. Varázslattal el tudom fedni.

A lány jobban örült volna neki, ha Lucius elfedi egy szépség bűbájjal, de nem akarta megbántani. Ha őt zavarta, hogy látja, akkor a férfinek milyen érzés lehetett mindennap ránéznie, tudva, hogy rákényszerítették? Nem, döntötte el, nem fog ilyesmit kérni tőle.  

– Nem, nem szükséges.

Lucius közelebb húzta, vissza az ölelésébe.

– Nem akartalak megrémíteni.

Hermione előrenyúlt, mintha meg akarná érinteni a férfi karját, de félúton megállt.

– Szabad? – kérdezte, és felnézett Luciusra, hogy engedélyt kérjen.

– Jobb lenne, ha nem... Ez... – egy pillanatra hezitált. – Ez nem az... én nem akartam ezt.

Majdnem csak sebezhetőnek tűnt, és Hermione érzelmesen nyitott felé.

– Oh Lucius, sajnálom. Nem akartalak felzaklatni.

A férfi homlokon csókolta.

– Csak ne beszéljünk róla többet.

Épp annyi időre engedte el a lányt, hogy elhajoljon az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényhez, egy apró, rózsaszín fioláért.

– Idd meg ezt – mondta, és átnyújtotta a lánynak.

– Mi van benne?

– Fogamzásgátló bájital.

Hermione elvörösödött. Te jó Isten miféle, szánalmas újonc volt, hogy még a fogamzásgátlásra sem gondolt? Terhesség, a legeslegutolsó dolog, amire szükségük lett volna; és itt volt, élvezve az első alkalom utójátékát, anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna a történtek kockázatába. Hol maradt a józan esze? Gondolkodott? Ez egyáltalán nem vallott rá, hogy nem gondolkodott előre.

– Nem szerettem volna azt feltételezni, hogy felkészületlen vagy, de az, hogy nem ismerted fel a bájitalt, arra következtet, hogy helyes volt a sejtésem – mondta a férfi.

Hermione elvette tőle, és gyorsan megitta; grimaszolva az ízétől.

– Sajnálom. Nem is gondoltam bele...

Lucius visszavette az üres fiolát, és félretette mielőtt visszavonta volna a karjaiba a lányt.

– Ne aggódj emiatt – vetette el a témát. – Ez hónapokig kitart, és majd én biztosítom számodra, amikor szükséged lesz rá.

Hermione megköszönte, majd elnémult, mivel bizonytalan volt abban, hogy mit mondjon vagy mit ne mondjon.

– Mondd csak – mondta a férfi picit váratlanul. – Milyen a félév az iskolába?

Hermione meglepetten nézett fel a férfire.

– Oh, hát... jó, azt hiszem. Mármint fényévekkel jobb Umbridge nélkül.

– Ebben nem kételkedem.

– Piton professzor tanítja a sötét varázslatok kivédését, és ő, nos úgy tűnik, minden Griffendélest gyűlöl, szóval soha nem élvezem túlzottan az óráit, de sokat tanulok – mondta óvatosan, mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy Lucius barátjaként tekint a zord, ex-bájitalprofesszorra.

– Igen, Perselus meglehetősen ellenséges néha – ismerte el. – Na és Lumpsluck? Róla mit gondolsz?

– Ő... nos... hogy őszinte legyek egy kicsit talpnyalónak tűnik. Meg van róla győződve, hogy Harry egy bájital-őstehetség, ami valljuk be, abszurd. Dracoval mindketten jobbak vagyunk bájitaltanból Harrynél, de Lumpsluck professzor úgy viselkedik, mint aki a Holdról jött –  A frusztrációja, hogy Harry használta azt a rejtélyes bájital tankönyvet, átjárta a Luciusszal való beszélgetését.

– Lumpsluck mindenkivel baráti kapcsolatot létesít, aki politikailag befolyásosnak tűnik, vagy jó kapcsolatai vannak. Viszont teljes mértékben Dumbledore embere – mondta Lucius. – Ha tanulmányilag jól teljesítesz, valószínűleg meg fog hívni az úgy nevezett „Lump Klub”-jába, míg rá nem jön, hogy mugli születésű vagy, és nincs mögötted egy varázslócsalád, akikre piócaként rátapadhat.

– Valaki azt mondta, hogy régen ő volt a Mardekár házvezető tanára?

– Igen,  ő volt az diákkoromban. Meghívott a kis klubjába, mert ismerte az apámat, Abraxast. Magában, Lumpsluck igen idegesítő, de veszélytelen, de muszáj azt feltelezned, hogy bármit lát vagy hall, azt hajlamos megosztani Dumbledore-ral. Vagy azért, hogy szívességet kérjen, vagy mert Dumbledore látja a legilimencián keresztül.

Hermione szemei kikerekedtek.

– Ezt nagyon jó tudni. Köszönöm a figyelmeztetést.

–  Most, hogy szóba került az a vén fráter; próbált már idén belenézni a fejedbe? – kérdezte Lucius, miközben lustán le-föl csúsztatta az ujjait a lány gerincén.

– Nem akart egyáltalán találkozni velem idén, és én nem nézek a szemébe ebédkor, a nagyteremben – ismerte be a lány. – Viszont van valami...

Lucius felemelte a fejét.

– Mi az?

– Ő....

– Ő... vagyis én próbáltam úgy tűnni, mint aki figyel az évnyitó beszédére, de nem néztem a szemébe, és észrevettem, hogy a talárjának az egyik ujja hosszabb, mint a másik, majdnem az egész kezét eltakarta – mondta a lány. – Furcsálltam, főleg, amikor ez mindennap folytatódott. Megátkozták, Lucius!

A szeretője megmerevedett, majd felült az ágyban, így elengedve őt. Döbbenten pillantott le a lányra.

– Hogy lehetsz ebben ennyire biztos?

– Végre láttam a kezét, és olyan...  nos csaknem halott. Fekete, elszenesedett és aszott, úgy néz ki, mint az egyiptomi múmiák – mondta a lány. – Ez biztos, hogy valamiféle fekete mágia.

A férfi egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, nyilvánvalóan elgondolkodott azon, amit a lány épp csak megosztott vele.

– Igen, esélyes, hogy egy sötét rontás, habár nem hallottam róla, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ilyesmit elrendelt volna. Nagyon nehéz lenne bármelyikünknek elég közel kerülni az igazgatóhoz, hogy megtegye. Ha csak a keze ilyen, akkor lehet, hogy egy érintés mérgezte meg. Vagy talán megfogott egy elátkozott tárgyat, habár azt gondolná az ember, hogy ennél több esze van.

– Gondolod, hogy ez valami halálos dolog? – kérdezte Hermione félénken. Azok után, hogy a férfi belépett a fejébe a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon történt baleset után, a lány elvesztette a hitét az igazgatójukban, és már nem bízott meg benne, de ez nem volt egyenlő azzal, hogy a halálát kívánta volna.

– A legsötétebb átkok általában azok. Talán kordában tudja tartani különleges pangásbűbájokkal, vagy valamilyen bájitallal, de ha a keze annyira roncsolódott, mint mondtad, lehet, hogy nem gyógyítható. Anélkül, hogy tudnám mi okozta, nehéz megmondani.

Lucius a lányra mosolygott, majd felé nyúlt és lehúzta róla a takarót, amit a mellkasa elé fogott. Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, ahogy a férfi tekintete végigpásztázott a meztelen mellkasán.

– Elég legyen Dumbledore-ból. A veled töltött időm korlátozott, és még korántsem végeztem veled – mondta a férfi buján.

Újból szeretkezett a lánnyal, gyengéden, és Hermione elolvadt a férfi érzéki érintéseitől, amiket a bűnös kezeivel csinált, majd végül elállt a lélegzete a beteljesedés boldogságától.

Később együtt, meztelenül ültek a kandalló előtt, puha plédek alatt, és élvezték a könnyű ebédet, miközben Lucius tovább kérdezősködött a tanulmányairól, a jövőbeli hivatásáról, és arról, hogy halad a bűbájokkal, amiket tőle tanult. Könnyedén mondhatjuk, hogy ez volt élete legjobb születésnapja, és jobb módot elképzelni sem tudott volna arra, hogy mágikus értelemben felnőtté váljon, mint Lucius Malfoyjal tölteni a napot. A férfi nem csak a testét repítette olyan eufórikus magaslatokig, amikről álmodni sem mert, hanem úgy beszélt vele, hogy a lány kívánatosnak és fontosnak érezte magát tőle. Nem egy professzor volt, aki tanította vagy egy felnőtt aki leszidta. A férfi megkérdezte a véleményét. Becsülte a meglátásait. Soha, senki nem bánt még így vele, még sosem keltett benne senki ilyen érzéseket.

Addig maradt vele, amíg a férfi megengedte neki, végül Lucius aggódni kezdett, hogy nem fog visszaérni Roxfortba a barátai előtt, és azok rájönnek, hogy Hermione eltűnt.

Lucius visszahoppanált vele, és egy pukkanással landoltak a tiltott rengetegben, épp az iskolai birtok és a védőbűbájok határán. A férfi mérgelődött, hogy milyen abszurd, hogy nem engedik meg az idősebb diákoknak, hogy hoppanálás órákat vegyenek, hatodik év tavaszáig. Ez egy újabb kritika volt Dumbledore oktatási rendszerére, amire Hermione korábban nem gondolt, de be kellett ismernie, hogy az, hogy nem szerezhette meg a hoppanálási vizsgát tavaszig, igencsak nagy akadály volt, és meglehetősen igazságtalan, alapul véve, hogy már nagykorú volt.

Vissza tudott szökni a hálókörletbe, és át tudott öltözni az átlagosabb hétvégi ruháiba, mielőtt Harry, Ron és Ginny visszatértek. Hoztak neki egy csomó csokibékát, cukortollat, könyvet, és egyéb más szülinapi ajándékot. A fiúk nem vették észre az új, fényesen csillogó karkötőt, ami a csuklóját ékesítette, de Ginny igen, és meg is jegyezte. Hermione elmosolyodott, és megmagyarázta azzal, hogy a szüleitől kapta ajándékba, és bagolypostán érkezett délután, miután ők elmentek. Egyedül Ginny tűnt kételkedőnek, mivel a kapocs nyilvánvaló hiánya a karkötőn arra utalt, hogy mágikus darab, de Hermione egy vállvonással megoldotta, és azt mondta, hogy az anyukája még a tanévkezdés előtt elkísérte vásárolni az Abszol Útra, és nyilván akkor vásárolta neki, vagy rendelte meg, míg ő a könyvesboltban búvárkodott.

Harry és Ron húzták az agyát, hogy szokása elveszni a könyvek tengerében. Ilyennek láttak, jött rá a lány. A könyvmolynak, a tanulósnak. Nem úgy néztek rá, mint egy fiatal nőre, vagy akár egy _lányra._ A szemükben csak egy könyvmoly volt. Az elvonult és buja délután után, amit Luciusszal töltött, az, hogy a klubhelyiségben lazuljon a barátaival, miközben cukortollakat szopogattak, és mindenki nevetgélt, és a kviddicsről vagy a sakkról beszélgetett, vagy épp őt cukkolták a könyvimádatával és kutatási vágyával, rájött, hogy az egész gyerekes. Valahogy ekkor már ezek felett érezte magát.

Éjjel, a baldachinok mögött, Hermione a pálcáját használva tesztelte a karkötőt. Kínosan hosszú ideig, nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, míg végül egy egyszerű üzenet mellett döntött.

_Még egyszer köszönet mindenért._

Teltek a másodpercek, majd a percek. A karkötőt bámulta, és alig pislantott.

 _– Édes istenem, ez szánalmas_ – gondolta magában.

Semmivel sem volt jobb, mint egy mugli tini lány, aki a telefon mellett várakozott, hogy az adott fiú visszahívja. Visszabújt kényelmesen az ágyba, és félszemmel figyelte a karkötőt, miközben lejátszotta magában a Luciusszal történteket.

Nem tudta megmondani, mennyi idő telt el, mielőtt érezte, hogy a fém felmelegszik a bőrén.

_Nagyon szívesen. Hamarosan számíts bagolypostára könyvekkel. Legyél jó._

Hermione elmosolyodott a válaszon. Legyél jó. Szinte hallotta, ahogy a szavak kicsúsznak a férfi bűnös ajkain. Ekkor szíven ütötte a tény, hogy az, hogy Lucius a fülébe suttogjon izgatottabbá tette, mint az új könyvek gondolata. Micsoda drasztikus változás a gondolkozásmódjában. El kellett nyomnia a kuncogást, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy a tökéletes könyvmoly, milyen gyorsan fordult a könyvektől a gyönyörhöz.

A teste gyönyörűen kidörzsölt volt a Luciusszal töltött naptól, de nem tudta megmondani, hogy mikor volt utoljára ennyire boldog. Csak reménykedni tudott abban, hogy ez így is marad.

***

A szavához hűen, néhány nappal később, bagolypostával szállítmány érkezett a lány nevére. Ahogy teltek-múltak a hetek, Lucius folytatta a könyvek küldését. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy a férfi mégis, hogyan játszotta ki a roxforti birtokot védő bűbájokat, és jutatott be az iskolába sötét mágiával foglalkozó könyveket, de Hermione hálás volt, hogy sikerült eljuttatnia őket hozzá. Utált hazudni Harrynek, de nem igazán mondhatta el neki, hogy privát oktatásban részesült Lucius Malfoytól, szóval ehelyett azt állította, hogy elkezdett könyveket vásárolni, amikről úgy gondolta, hogy talán a segítségükre lehetnek, de az iskolában nem elérhetőek.

A fiú elfogadta ezt a magyarázatot, és beleegyezett, hogy titokban találkozzanak a szükség szobájában, hogy gyakoroljanak pár bűbájt és technikát a lány néhány könyvéből. Varázslatokat, amiket később a fiú megtaníthatott a többi DS tagnak. Óvatosan kellett megválogatnia a könyveket, amiket megosztott Harryvel, mivel félt, hogy Dumbledore rájön, és ez megnehezítette volna az egészet. Harry párszor rákérdezett ezekre a rejtélyes könyvekre, de amint a lány felhozta a félvér herceg továbbra is illegálisan használt bájital tankönyvét, Harry meghátrált. Ez valamilyen szinten megkönnyítette a kényelmetlen helyzetet.

Valahányszor kinyitott egy példányt a Reggeli Prófétából, újabb halálfaló támadásokról olvashatott, és minden alkalommal elsírta magát egy diák, miután levelet kapott otthonról, hogy egy barátot vagy egy rokont elkaptak, vagy megöltek Voldemort követői. Ilyenkor a lány szíve fájdalmasan elszorult.  Úgy érezte, mintha két külön irányba húzná egy-egy láthatatlan erő.

Voldemort világa, a világ, amit Ő akart létrehozni, ahol nem volt helye olyan varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak, mint ő. Szerette volna elhinni, hogy Lucius majd megvédi, de mi van akkor, ha nem tudja megóvni őt? Mi van akkor, ha választania kell közte és Draco között. Soha nem kérné arra, hogy hagyja el érte a gyermekét, főleg úgy, hogy láthatóan Draco volt a mindene. Muszáj volt, hogy Harry nyerjen. Szüksége volt rá...  Harrynek nyernie kellett. Az élete szószerint ettől függött, és ha valaki elhitte a próféciát, akkor Harry élete is ezen múlt.

De minden elkapott halálfaló lehetett akár Lucius is. Minden meggyilkolt halálfaló lehetett Lucius. Ha a minisztérium kitart, és ha a rend akarata érvényesül, akkor vajon Lucius megéli a csata végét? Draco? Vagy akár ő? Ha Lucius túl is élte, akkor nagy eséllyel dementor csókra, vagy életfogytig tartó azkabani rabságra ítélik. Hermione szerette úgy hinni, hogy a szerelme és a szavai, és a képessége, hogy kiáll érte, és elmondja a világnak, hogy a férfi segített neki, és közvetetten Harrynek is, elég lesz ahhoz, hogy megmentse, de másrészről viszont tudta, hogy egy olyan világban éltek, ahol Sirius Blacket a tárgyalás esélye nélkül életfogytig tartó azkabani rabságra ítélték egy olyan bűnért, amit nem is ő követett el. Mit tehetett ő, egyetlen fiatal boszorkány, mit tehetett, hogy esetlegesen megmentse a szeretett férfit, miközben Harryt szintén próbálta megmenteni?

Harry.

Kedves, drága Harry, aki olyan sokat veszített már rövid élete során. Harry, aki csimpaszkodott Siriusba, mivel már csak a keresztapja maradt neki, mi több figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, hogy Sirius jóval inkább barátja volt, mint egy szülő; Harry olyan volt számára, mintha ténylegesen James reinkarnációja lett volna. Harry mélységesen szerette volna elhinni, hogy Dumbledore nem valamiféle aljas okból tartotta távol a jóslattól. Ő volt az, aki el akarta hinni, hogy az igazgatójuk jó és  becsületes varázsló, aki soha nem vezetné őket félre.

Harrynek vajon az volt a végzete, hogy meghaljon? Vagy, hogy éljen. És, ha túlélte, akkor az egyet jelentett Lucius halálával?

Isten óvjon mindenkit, ha Hermione választás elé kényszerül.


End file.
